Come Home Little Girl
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: When Rory decides to leave with Jess and comes home to Stars Hallow, her life changes forever.
1. Well that's surprising

Title: Come Home Little Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Summary: What are Rory's thoughts of Jess as he walks away from her this last time. This is not really dialogue, but her thoughts, and I swear it's not really boring. Well it could be, but please read it anyways!

A/n: Jess will be OOC and probably Rory too. I'm not a writer for the show; I don't know exactly what they would say or how they would act. But that's why there Writers license. SO MOOOHAWHAWHAW

I reached out to him with my arm and I could hear myself saying 'Jess don't go.' Had he heard me? OR was I too late. And suddenly, his retreating form became clearer, his back now his chest, and his dark dominating eyes trained on me and he just shrugged his shoulders and said 'ok.'

Jess gave me this look, like he wanted me to explain myself. He looked to me to explain why we were on this particular track.

'Rory, you need to verbalize' Jess said and he lead me out of the street. Logan was probably inside brewing since I hadn't gone to explain. As much as I cared for Logan, may even love him. He'll never understand me. He knows the Yale Rory, the Hartford Rory. The one who knows the difference between escada and prada? Not the one who was and would love again to be the town princess.

'Where did I go wrong?' I ask him and he shrugs. Years before that would have driven me nuts, but right now it seemed appropriate. 'Isn't it time for you to figure out what you want.' He asks me and I follow him as we head to his car. No longer was it the boat that Mom and I covered with deviled eggs. That car stank of rotten eggs and memories of everything that went wrong with us.

It was a simple black civic. Just like millions of other civics I had seen in parking lots all over. Something that seemed wrong to me. Jess should have some vintage car, lemon or some shiny thing. Jess saw my look and just shrugged. 'Seems I have changed a little bit.' He says flippantly and I nod and follow him in.

My cell phone rings as we are about to leave and I see that it's Logan. I sigh and answer. 'Ace where the hell did you go?' Logan's words slur together, and maybe some time ago I would have found this even a little endearing, now I just found it tiresome. "I can't talk now Logan.' I say shortly into the phone.

He laughs. 'Your with john, jack, or whatever the hell that guy name is. Ace, he's not like you.' He accuses and I look over at jess as he pretends to fiddle with the radio, but I know he could hear every word Logan nearly shouted over the phone. I remembered the look after I had kissed Jess for the first time. He was just as surprised about it than I was. I knew what my answer to Logan would be. 'That's the thing Logan, he is exactly who I want him to be.' I whisper and hang up the phone and turn it off.

Jess smiles at me and brushes my bangs out of my eyes. 'Where to?' he asks simply, and I shrug and say 'Home, let's go home.'

Jess and I are silent in the car, he is fiddling with the radio, and every five minutes changes the station. Finally I have to stop him. 'Ok, one station please.' He looks over and me and then smiles. 'Yes Rory.' We are silent until I see the sign that says we are going to Stars Hallow. 'Wait Jess, I don't think I can do this.' I say in a panic.

He looks over at smiles and me. 'Rory, I'm not dropping you off at your mom's, I have a room at the Inn, you are welcome to join me, if not, you tell me where you want to go, and I will drive you.' He says and he puts his hand on my knee. I could feel the sparks and the tingles and my nerves reacting and almost a gasp left my mouth.

'You ok?' I look into his eyes, and I don't recognize this Jess. 'Please say something impertinent or I would even take a insult to Ayn Rand at the moment.' I said and he smiled and there was that smirk that I had loved and hated. 'I told you I had changed, but here goes. You are attracted to me. Huh.' The way he said the last bit made everything inside me envelope into a fire. I smile at him and then put my hand on his leg.

'Huh.' I replied and he smiled at me and he drove towards the Dragonfly Inn. There we were, Him with his new attitude and I was basically cheating on Logan, but the only thing I was worried about what whether the room had a single bed or a queen size bed.

'Wait until Taylor Doose Finds out about us, look out Stars Hallows, We're Back!'


	2. Hiding is so much fun

Title: Come Home Little Girl

Summary: Two estranged past loves come back to stars hallow.

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous!

'Huh.' I replied and he smiled at me and he drove towards the Dragonfly Inn. There we were, Him with his new attitude and I was basically cheating on Logan, but the only thing I was worried about what whether the room had a single bed or a queen size bed.

'Wait until Taylor Doose Finds out about us, look out Stars Hallows, We're Back!'

Somehow we manage to sneak upstairs without Michel or anyone of the Dragonfly Inn knowing we were there. Jess acts like he is James Bond and I kept trying not to giggle. We got into the room, and the first thing I noticed was the big bed that dominated the room. What side of the bed did he sleep on? Was he a spooner? Did he like space while he slept? Would I be able to handle being that close to him and not feel the need to do things that I have imagined in the back of my head since Kyle's party?

'Rory? You ok you looked flushed' Jess came over and handed me some clothes. 'Here, this is for you to sleep in. hope they are ok.' I see the black metallica shirt that I had wanted to steal a million times. 'Thanks, I'll just go change them.' I looked at him for a moment, and I just wished I knew what was going on in his head.

He turned around and checked his messages on his phone and I took this as my cues to go get changed, and I changed in the dark. I don't know why, but I was so conscious that he was outside. Could anyone hear a whisper of nudity?

When I came out of the bathroom I heard him on the phone. 'No Uncle Luke, I need a rain check on lunch. Tomorrow is fine for me, is the little women aware of my presence?' he asks and then sees me and smiles. 'Ok, well tell Lorelai I think she is the best gosh darn Aunt a guy could have.' I smile to myself and go over to get my phone. I need to call my grandmother so she doesn't become Attila the parent on me.

She is still at bridge, and it's almost ten, and the maid answers. 'Hi Maria, Tell my Grandmother that I am sleeping in Stars Hallow tonight. If she asks where I am sleeping, tell her the gazebo.' I say and the maid titers on how Mzz Gilmore will not like that news. 'Don't worry Maria, she will get the message.' I turn off my phone again and look at jess.

'A little rebellious don't you think?' I looked over and Jess had started to widen his very well worn smirk. 'I guess yours is contagious.' I say back to him and he and I both climb into the bed. 'You want to watch some TV, I think Almost Famous is playing on tbs.' I smile at jess and he gets the remote control.

'You know I helped my mom with this room. The wallpaper, the bed, the sheets, the stupid nick nacs that she insisted that each room have, I helped her choose them all. But the minute she needed me to support her during the opening, I disappeared and made the biggest mistake of my life.' Jess looks over at me and I could see the genuine sympathy.

'What was the biggest mistake of your life'? Jess asks and I panic. Will he kick me out once he hears what i had done? Logan knew, but it wasn't such a big deal, he didn't know Dean, or Lindsay or the situation. He wasn't battling Dean the entire time we were together like Jess had done.

'I can't tell you, you'll hate me.' I say weakly and Jess rolls his eyes. 'Rory, whatever it is, I can deal. I am a big boy.' He says and I begin smoothing the cloth of the boxers that fit me so well. ' I slept with Dean when he was still married. It was a horrible mistake, and that's when things began to spin out of control.'

Jess is silent, and I don't dare to look over at him. I feel ashamed and scared, something I hadn't felt about it since I was confronted by Lindsay and her mother when I came back from Europe almost a year and a half ago. Jess just looks over at me, and then shrugs. 'Well know you know where the problem started, why don't you work from there.'

I look over at him in shock. 'Your not mad? You're not disgusted? You don't think I deserve a big red S on my clothes for being the slut that I am?' he shakes his head no. 'you were young and stupid, and it's not all your fault. I am sure that it hurt some people, but it's over with, and you should forgive yourself.' He says and I am in more shock than before.

'You've changed beyond recognition.' I say to him and he shrugs. 'I had to grow up; I had to stop blaming my problems on anyone but me. I read that book and continued to get help, and now I am a somewhat responsible person. It scares me too sometimes.' We both laugh. He looks over at me and I notice that there is strain around his eyes, like he has been battling with something all the while.

Finally he sits up and grabs my hand. 'Rory I need to say this, I am sorry for leaving you the way that I did, or all the things I did until you told me that you didn't want to leave with me. I was an ass, and everything the town thought of me and I am sorry.' I smile at him. 'We are all Asses once in a while. I'm just so proud of you.'

He lies back down and he turns on the TV, and we begin to watch the movie. A distant memory comes to me and I remember us walking down Peach Street while he lets me know that he has researched the distance between Stars Hallow and New Haven.

We watched the movie in silence, with only Jess reciting the lines in certain parts. I was aware of everything, the distance between us. The fact that if I moved my hand mere centimeters I would touch Jess's hand. I didn't know if this meant that Logan and I were over. But every time I thought about what he said I wanted to punch him. I hadn't really seen the arrogant stuck up boy since the first conversation I ever had with him, but this time, he took the cake. How dare he!

Jess took my hand and I guess he noticed that I was started to get angry. 'Calm down Rory, you know he apologizes to William in the end.' I smile over at him and I nod. 'I know, poor him.' I lied to him, Jess just smiles at me, and then leans over and kisses me.

Oh god, what will I do know?'


	3. Subsect

Title: Come Home Little Girl

Summary: Two estranged past loves come back to stars hallow.

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous!

Thanks to : PaulAnka1

Chelsea71490

Musicbrat-0901

Natalie-fall

Sarai

Pbnk-ink

Gilmore-Girls&lost-fan

Thanks all for the reviews, you make them, I write more. It's a system!

Jess took my hand and I guess he noticed that I was started to get angry. 'Calm down Rory, you know he apologizes to William in the end.' I smile over at him and I nod. 'I know, poor him.' I lied to him, Jess just smiles at me, and then leans over and kisses me.

Oh god, what will I do know?'

At first it was hesitant and jerky, like it was a first kiss, but then mere seconds later it was like no time had passed. He was on top of me and his hand was inside the shirt and going for my bra when suddenly Logan's face came to me and I moved back and I fell of the bed. Jess called out my name in a worried tone but I kept on thinking that I was doing it again. 'You ok?' Jess asks and I try not to look at him. 'I can't do this Jess.' I say and he just looks at me.

I stand up and I look at him and I hope he doesn't think that I regret it. I needed to explain. 'I can't do this Jess. I just can't.' I say and I go to the other side of the room. 'I'm still with Logan, and I can't do it again, I can't cheat, and I can't hurt anyone again like that.'

Jess nodded. 'I understand.' He says and I can see that he is disappointed. I was in such a weird place. 'I don't know what I am going to do. You have this amazing life now, and I am a D.A.R wannabe. I have a pathetic life here, but it's still a life.' He nods and goes and gets something out of his bag that he had been carrying around every time I saw him. He pulls out the book and hands it to me.

'How about you and I read? Maybe you could give me some notes?' he asks carefully. I look at him and it's when I am suddenly aware of my lips. If I close my eyes I could still feel his lips on mine, his hands on my skin, and suddenly I open my eyes up and say 'Logan.' out loud and Jess looks at me strangely.

'Right the book, I am excited.' I say and snatch the book out of his hand and curl into a little ball in one of the chairs in the room and open the book. I am drawn into his world with the very first word on the page. It was humorous and cynical and intelligent at the same time. I laugh at some funny comment. There are things that remind me of us, of Stars hallow and especially of Luke's Diner.

I look up at Jess who is typing away at a power book he had hidden somewhere in the room. He stops typing the minute he realizes I am staring at him. 'You ok? You cold?' he asks me and I shake my head no. 'This is amazing, I knew you could do this.' I say to him and he shrugs. 'You are entitled to a few told ya so's.' he says and we both laugh. My eyes drift to the page once more and I am immersed into this world. What feels like minutes but an hour and a half later I close the book with a tear and a triumphant smile?

Jess looks up and he notices I am done. 'So?' he says and I jump up and hurl myself at him. 'God Jess, I knew you could write, but this is amazing. It's witty and smart, and mesmerizing.' I say to him and he shrugs. 'You mean it's like you.' Jess says and I stop my gushing for a second. 'Not anymore.'

Jess doesn't hear that or chooses not to hear it. 'You wanna go to bed?' he asks and I nod. 'Yeah, suddenly I am worn out.' We both climb into bed, and he turns off the light. 'Thanks Jess, for helping me escape.' I whisper in the dark.

'I'll always be available to help you Rory.' He says and I smile and I can feel him take my hand. 'Jess, will you help me see my mom tomorrow?' I ask him and I think he doesn't hear me.

'Of course, you can come to lunch with me tomorrow.' Jess says and then I nod and close my eyes. That night I slept like I hadn't slept since I slept with Dean. With a clear conscious and knowing that I was safe.


	4. Like Mother, Like daughter

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to: Paul Anka1, chelsea71490, musicbrat-0901, Natalie-fall, sarai, pbnk-ink, anon, dodgers-lady, monkeys, miloroxsmysox, and everyone else.

Last time on Come Home Little Girl

'Of course, you can come to lunch with me tomorrow.' Jess says and then I nod and close my eyes. That night I slept like I hadn't slept since I slept with Dean. With a clear conscious and knowing that I was safe.

The next morning I opened my eyes to a strange room and I kept on expecting Grandma to say something wildly annoying and cheery. I hated that she woke me up so early and treated me like I was a child. Couldn't she see I was an adult, and fully capable of waking on my own. 'Your awake?' I hear and I see Jess lying in the bed with his laptop in front of him, with him typing away. 'Yeah, what time is it?' I look around and the room is so light and airy and I can understand why the Dragonfly Inn was so successful.

'It's 7, I opted out of breakfast so you can leave undetected if you want.' He says and I smile at him. 'Thanks Jess.' I look around trying to remember where I put my clothes. 'I don't want to dash, but I have this D.A.R tea thing. If I don't show, Grandma will track me down and.. I don't even know what she'll do.' He nods and I pick up my stuff and go and get dressed.

He comes up to me as I get everything together and hands me a key. 'Here, come back anytime. I am here all week.' I nod and turn 'Jess I need to solve some of my problems but I will be here for dinner tonight. You think your up to two dinners with Luke and my mom?' I ask and Jess shrugs. 'Why the hell not.'

I ran home before the tea to get dressed. I didn't want to wear that dress grandma picked out. I kept getting the feeling that she felt like my parent. She kept on trying to give me boundaries, and it was starting to creep me out.

Grandma found me while the tea was well under way. The ladies were enjoying themselves and I was trying to ignore the fact that I wasn't quite as happy as I liked them to think. Grandma grabbed my arm and her nails dug into my skin. 'Rory we need to talk.' She says harshly. 'Later grandma I am needed out here.' I say back and try to walk away. She grabs onto my arm. 'No Lorelai, we need to discuss your actions now!' I looked at her. 'You mean Rory, and later grandma.' I say and she looks shocked. 'Wait until your father hears about this, you are grounded.' I jerk myself away from my grandmother. 'Grandma whatever is going on, deal with it.' I say and I start to walk away. 'While you are living under my roof.' She starts to seethe and I turn around and whisper harshly. 'That's the thing grandma, I am no longer going to be under your roof, or your second daughter, after tomorrow, consider me moved out.' I say and I practically run away and I leave the tea.

I drive back to the house and run and start shoveling my things into a bag. I just try to get away from the house as fast as possible. Ever since the revered talked to me about my virtue, grandma and grandpa had been acting strange. Grandpa hasn't been able to look at me, and grandma had been regulating my comings and goings like some sort of prison warden. I never before appreciated how much freedom mom actually gave me. I heard the door slam and I knew my grandmother was home. I knew she would look for me here, so I looked out, and there was the balcony, and the tree. Thank you god! I said to my self and shimmied my way down and ran to my car. I looked at the house and sighed. 'Goodbye.' I said and drove off.

I park outside the crap shack and see that it looks different somehow. The jeep is parked and I hope that my mom is home. I just stare at the house for a while and then decide that maybe this reunion needs to be at a different time.

Logan calls me as I drive to the diner and I stop and try to think of what I want to do about him. I pick up the phone. 'Hey Logan we need to talk.'


	5. To break up and make up

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to: Paul Anka1, chelsea71490, musicbrat-0901, Natalie-fall, sarai, pbnk-ink, anon, dodgers-lady, monkeys, miloroxsmysox, Veronica, milofan 3150, gilmore15girl,Andrea Rodriguez and everyone else.

Logan calls me as I drive to the diner and I stop and try to think of what I want to do about him. I pick up the phone. 'Hey Logan we need to talk.'

'Sure Ace, you at your grandparents place? I'll come pick you up, we could go get a drink, hang out.' Logan sounded light and happy, and I don't think he even remembers what happened last night.'

'Logan, I'm in Stars Hallow.' I say and I can hear him laugh. 'Why are you there? Come back to Hartford.' HE says and I roll my eyes at his tone. 'Logan, I am moving back here, either with my mom, or maybe with Lane, I don't know where yet, but I can' t be that Rory anymore.' I say and he is quiet for a minute.

'Is this because of that guy yesterday?' He says very quietly, and I say yes. 'He just gave me some perspective that's all.' Logan snorts and starts to laugh. 'Come on Ace, I am not some country bumpkin that you can trick. I could see the way you were looking at him'

'Logan, if you really want to talk, meet me in the town square in half an hour.' I hang up the phone and park my car near pink blossom square. As I walked towards the gazebo, people waved at me. When I was growing up, I used to think that this was real. That all over the world, people would wave and smile, that there would be town meetings and people would help you. I walk into the Diner and there is Jess, Luke and Mom all sitting at one of the back tables.

'Rory?' Mom utters my name in shock. 'Hi Mom.' I wave to Luke. 'Hey Jess.' Luke gets up and goes and pours me a cup of coffee and hands it to me. 'Here ya go.' He says and I smile and he goes and pulls up a chair next to mom. 'So Rory why are you in Stars Hallow' Luke asks while Mom just stares at me. I sigh. 'I'm a refugee, I ran away from Grandma today.' Mom snorts and starts to laugh. We all look at her like she has lost her mind but she keeps on laughing.

'That's hilarious. First she drives away her daughter and now her golden child grand-daughter.' She wipes away tears that aren't there and jess gives her a look of mock concern. ' You ok auntie Lori.' He asks and she glares. 'Call me that name again, and I will use your bits as table hock equipment.' She mutters and Luke starts to laugh.

Jess looks at me. 'You ok? Is this my fault?' I gathered that for quite awhile, Jess will take a lot of the responsibility on himself. 'No, I just finally woke up.' I turned to look at mom. 'I'm sorry mom, I am so sorry.' I mutter and she smiles. 'Hey, do you want to go upstairs and talk about this?' she asks and I shake my head no. 'Logan is coming, we need to talk about things.' Mom looks disappointed but I smile at her. 'I need to resolve some things and then, can I come home?' I ask and she smiles. 'Of course Rory.' I get up to hug her. 'You know that this isn't the end of our problems.' Mom says and I nod while in her arms. 'I know mom, will you help me figure things out?'

'Of course, now Lukey Dukey, bar keep another round for the lovely lady!' Mom bellows in the diner and you can hear a faint 'awe geez.' Before he goes to fry up another cheeseburger with a side of luscious oh so fabulous fries.

I inhale it, not used to having food that is meant to be enjoyable, not healthy. 'It was horrible mommy, I had to have vegetables every day, I had balanced meals, and only a certain amount of coffee each day.' I moan and mom looks shocked. 'You will need therapy for that kind of ordeal. Lots and lots of therapy.' We both laugh and I look up and there is Logan walking towards me.

I swallow hard and look around and my mom and Luke are flirting at the counter and Jess is cleaning up the dishes. I knew how this looked, like some cosy family and I didn't even know hat I was going to tell Logan. Jess looked up and saw him and he shrugged. 'Don't do it on my behalf.' He says and I shrug. 'I'm not, he is part of the problem.'

Logan enters the diner. 'Hey ace, I thought you said to meet you in the square.' He says. 'I was just having some food with Luke and my mom.' Logan I guess sees Jess and then growls. 'What is he doing here?' I look over at jess who is cleaning some of the tables. 'Luke is his uncle, he is helping him out.' I say and he glares at him. 'Why are you even here Ace, this isn't you.' He says and I widen my eyes in shock.

'God Logan, you are being a spoiled ass!' I shout and a couple of the diner patrons snicker and I look around and then pull him out of the diner and to the gazebo. 'Rory, what's your problem, let's just get out of here.'

I sit down on the bench inside the gazebo and look around. The sun is shining, and there are kids running around the square. 'Look around you Logan, this is my home. This is where I belong. It's just some fluke that I am a Gilmore.'

Logan scoffs. 'You are tried and true blue blood Ace, you belong in our world. You always have belonged.' Logan states and I shake my head no. 'no, not until Chilton did I even know that there was such a thing.'

He just stares. 'Ever since I began thinking that I deserved to be there, I've changed into something I can't be proud of. All the time my mom looked at me like she didn't recognize me, and I didn't understand it until now. I am not Rory anymore; I am some spoiled brat who thinks I am entitled to everything. The judge even thought so.' I yell and Logan just looks at me.

'I never pulled you into this life, you came willingly ace.' He says and I shrug. 'Yeah I know, but I wasn't thinking, Logan you will make some other girl so incredibly happy one day.' I say and he looks pained. 'Ace, don't do this.' He says and I stand up and look around. 'Logan, stars hallow is my home, this gazebo is part of me, these people. I don't belong in some mansion in Hartford, and I don't even know what to do with a berken bag. I really like my cheap but durable purses.'

'Well fine then, Introduce me to your world.' He says and I just look at him. 'Logan you know when I am with you I want to be this other person, but when I am here, I am who I am.'

'This is because of him. Because of diner boy.' He muttered darkly. I looked startled. I had heard that tone once before. From Tristan Dugrey. I had never regretted that I never got involved with him, and looking at Logan at a certain angle, all I saw was the king of Chilton.

'You don't even know him. We have a history that is so complicated, but his involvement is only because he knew the real me. Before Yale, before I changed so much that even my best friend since grade 1 doesn't even recognize me. He just asked what had happened, and I couldn't tell him. I had changed so much that I can't even tell where it all started.'

Logan just stared at me. 'Is that supposed to explain why he seems to be in your life the minute you decide you hate your life?' I shrug. 'I guess he just made me see it, that's all. I think we need to break up. I can't be this girl you want, I think that's obvious.'

Logan just looks at me. ' I'll give you time to rethink this madness. I'm a Huntzberger.' He says like he is trying to convince me that it should mean something.

'Yeah Logan, and I am a Gilmore girl.' I say and walk away and towards my mom who is waiting in the diner. She opens her arms the minute I open the door. She hugs me and I smell my mom and things from my childhood I had been desperately wanting to forget. 'You want to wallow?' she asks and I look up. 'Yes please mommy.'

Luke comes up and brings me a piece of pie. 'Welcome home.' He says and I look over at him. 'Thanks Luke.' I look at him and mom and then I smile. 'you are going to be the best step dad a girl could ever ask for.

Next part: Rory and Lorelai talk things through and Emily comes after Rory.


	6. Revelations and hide and seek

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. so please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or TRory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to: The best part of believe is the lie,milofan3150,hallon, lexi,bonny,natatlie-fall,carmelchica2424,sarai,hippie winter meet, Andrea Rodriquez, monkeys, gilmore15girl,veronica,miloroxmysox, Gilmore girl (you have one long name)dodgers lady, pbnk-ink, music brat0901,chelsea71490, paul anka1, if I have Missed you, sorry!

Mom and I left the dinner after a few million gallons of coffee and special fries in our tummies. We're both quiet, probably waiting for the other to bring up why we are so quiet in the first place. We walk by my car and Mom runs up and pets the trunk door. 'Hello Jerry, I Missed you.' I looked around.

'Uh Mom who are you talking to?' I asked her and she smiled. 'Your precious car that brought you home to me.' She says and continues to hug the car. 'But Mom, this car also took me to Hartford and where I have been for months.' Lorelai then glares at the car and hits it with her hand. 'Bad bad Jerry, we shall speak no more.' She then storms off and I laugh and run after her.

'Mom have you been watching Pride and Prejudice again?' She looks at me and smiles. 'Mr. Darcy is just so hot!' she purrs and we both laugh. 'Do not let Luke hear you say that, he might get jealous.' I reply and Mom starts to have a very smug smirk on her face. 'Oh he knows, we do play naughty Mr. Darcy and virginal Miss Bennet all the time.'

'EW!' I scream and Mom chases after me with different dirty games they play. 'He is my step father.' I whine after a few minutes and as we walk up the steps of the crap shack, she shrugs. 'Yeah, but who else can I torture with this.' She asks and I shrug. A shaggy grey dog is lying across the doorway.

'Paul Anka, did you Miss me?' Mom crouches over the dog, and suddenly the very still dogs comes to life and wags his tail and looks at Mom in this adoring way. 'Rory meet Paul Anka, Paul Anka, this is Rory.' The dog seems frightened for a second. I crouch down and hold out my hand. Maybe those hours at the pet shelter had come in handy. 'Hi Paul Anka, is she remembering to feed you.' I wrinkle my nose as the dog comes up to me and sniffs my face and hands.

Mom glares at me and sticks out her tongue. 'Traitor.' She says to the dog and I stand up and follow her into the living room. She sits on her bed and I look around. 'Why is your bed in the living room?'

'Because now, movie nights are more cosier.' She says and I shake my head. 'T.J made a big hole in my bedroom, so we decided to renovate.'

'Ah I see. Is my room still..' I trailed off and Mom looked at me for a minute. 'Of course, it hasn't been touched since I..' she trails off and we just smile. 'Like mother, like daughter.' She says and we both laugh.

I sit on her bed and we stare at the fireplace, which the pictures that we had places years before, when we had moved in stills stand. There are pictures of Mom pregnant with me, of me when I was first born and various achievements and spontaneous Moments, but there are three new pictures on that mantle. The first is of Mom and Luke in an embrace. I knew that Luke was very private, but this picture seems to be there just to show everyone that they were in love. I was secretly so envious.

The second was Mom holding Paul Anka. He had some blue ribbon on his collar and Mom looked proud, but there was a strain in her face that I could see. I wonder if I caused it? The third was Jess and Luke standing side by side, Jess looked happy. No more was he a rebellious James Dean wannabe boy, but a man who was going somewhere. He knew what he wanted to do. Jess had his book in his hand and you could see the pride in both men's faces.

How had I Missed so much in such a little time? I got up and went to my room and opened the door. I had walked into my room a million times before. When I was happy, sad, angry, embarrassed and in need of some alone time. I had slept with dean, and had my first date with dean here. I had snuck out and had dreamt of my future in this room, but here, in this very Moment, this room seemed foreign. It seemed like I was suppose to be this person, and by me being where I was at this particular Moment, it made me feel inadequate and I had to close the door.

Mom started towards me and she looked concerned. 'it's just as I had left it without some things.' I say awkwardly and she looks just as uncomfortable as I felt. 'Yeah, I didn't know if we would ever be, us again, but I didn't' want to be one of those parents that make their kids rooms their new office.' She says and I was so grateful to her. 'Thanks Mom.' I say and we stand there outside my room for seconds.

I didn't know if I should bring up that we were supposed to talk things through, but I didn't want to seem eager to bring up past hurts. I knew that things hadn't been the same since I had slept with dean, and I knew she must have felt that way. Maybe that was why she got serious with Luke. Was he my replacement?

Just as quick as that thought left my mind, it was ridiculous; I was ecstatic that Luke and Mom got together. Finally she was with something who was her equal. Who could keep up and would love her for her crazy coffee addicted self.

'We should talk things through.' She says and I nod. 'Yeah, wanna do it in your bed?' I say and she crinkles her nose in humour. 'Dirty!' she states and we both smile. She walks to the bed and sits on one side with her legs in a crossed fashion, looking very Zen like. I do the same, but I could tell I just seemed wrong doing it.

'So where do you think we should begin.' I ask and she shrugs. 'Probably at the beginning?' she says and I agree with her. 'So I slept with dean.' I say and she looks puzzled. 'Again?' she says and I have to laugh. 'God no, I mean back then, that's when it started didn't it?' I say and she doesn't say anything for a minute.

'Wow, I guess so.' She says and then she looks uncomfortable. 'Sleeping with him was a mistake. I should have thought it through, I knew that he was unhappy, but that didn't make it right to sleep with him, or not talk it through with you.' Mom begins to shake her head as I stop speaking.

'No, I keep on saying, that I am this cool Mom, that you can talk to me, but you do not need to discuss when and who you are going to sleep with. I realize that now.' She says and I feel sad at the thought.

'I want to be able to talk about that with you, but I understand. You have to be Mom and friend at the same time and..' she just shrugs. 'I'll deal, you don't complain so much when I give you details on me and Luke.' I shrug. 'You don't give me much of a choice.' I say and she laughs.

'So Yale.' She says after a minute of silence. 'Yale.' I reply. She looks to me like I am supposed to bring it up. Finally she gets the hint and begins to talk again. 'I don't understand how one man can make you doubt what you've known your whole life. I didn't tell you to become a journalist; you wanted to be one since your first viewing of coverage on desert storm. You can't give up on one pompous mans opinions.' She says and I nod. 'I know, but I can't do it like everyone expects me too. I can't do a full load, I can't work and learn and be on the paper at the same time. Other people can do it, but I just can't.' I mutter and Mom leans over and hugs me.

'It's not supposed to be easy, easy things are the things we fight for. Nobody coasts through life.' She says and I nuzzle into her shoulder. 'Logan does, he doesn't even try and he writes these amazing articles. He doesn't study and aces his exams.' I say and Mom is silent.

'Mom?' I ask after she just sits there with her hands around me, but she never acknowledges I had said anything. 'I have learnt to never talk about him.' She says quietly and I look up at her eyes as I move back into my sitting position. She is hurt and afraid. But of what?

'What?' I ask and Mom shrugs. 'I don't like him, and I can't pretend I do, and..' she trails off. 'Mom, I broke up with him when we had that little chat.' I say and she opens her mouth in shock. 'What?' she says and I shrug. 'He is part of my problem, jess made me see that.' I say and her mouth widens and her eyes almost bug out. I start to laugh. 'Jess came to see me to tell me about the book and his life, and he.. And Logan was such an asshole to him, and jess stormed off and then when I chased after him, he yelled at me.'

Mom scratches her head but no more bugged eye, wide mouth shock anymore. 'He yelled? About what?' she asks. 'he asked who I was? He kept on saying _I know you, this isn't you_, and he was completely right. I slept with him at the dragonfly and then told off Grandma this morning at this D.A.R tea function thing.'

Mom's eyes bug out again. 'You slept with jess?' she screeches and I roll my eyes. 'Well not in that way, we slept in the same bed, he drove to Stars Hallow, and I wasn't ready to face you yet, or Luke, and Lane had a gig, and..' I trial off and she smiles. 'Those Dane men, they know how to rescue a lady.' We both laugh.

'So what else happened?' she starts off again and I shrug. 'I wake up this morning, and I knew I had to change things, I had to fix us, I wanted to be a Gilmore girl, not a Gilmore' I state and she nods. 'I know how you feel hun, but go on.'

'I ran off this morning, got changed and head off to this Russian tea event, and Grandma comes in and is spitting mad stating that we needed to chat. She started insulting my phone book, I don't know, and then she started saying Lorelai and dad instead of grandpa. It was strange.' She looks at me for a minute and then smiles.

'You just turned into me babe, you rebelled just like I did, and she had a retro Moment, that's all. Was the fight bad?' Mom asks and I cringe just thinking about it.

'Oh yeah, and I told her I was moving out, so…' I say and she smiles. 'Of course you are staying here. We are reunited, we need to have catch up time.' She says and we both clap our hands in glee.

'You sure Luke won't mind that I am invading his blissful engaged life?' I ask and Mom shakes her head no. 'he loves you like you were his own, he finally has at least a small margin sane person living under the same roof.' She says and I shrug. 'But you guys are newly engaged.. And' Mom puts her hand over my mouth. 'Rory, we haven't even talked about a wedding because we were waiting for you to come home, we're a family. Heck we even have the dog.' She says and I smile. 'You sure Mom, cause I could stay with Lane or..' Mom shakes her head no. 'you are my baby, and you are staying here while you figure what you want. But promise me you'll go back?' she asks and I look at how hopeful she is. 'Of course I'll go back. Just give me time to figure it out?' I ask and she shrugs. 'What the hell.'

We put in the Wizard Of Oz, and watch for a while. The house gets darker and quieter and Luke comes in and sits on the couch and chuckles at our rants about this movie. He brought us burgers and pie and I smile at how right I feel. A feeling I haven't really felt in a long time.

Suddenly someone pounds at the front door. 'LORELAI!' Grandma shouts and we all groan. I looked panicked. I don't want to talk to Grandma and I look around for a place to hide. Luke gets up to get the door and Mom and I both grab him and we pull him to the floor. 'This is madness, what are we doing?' he whispers and we both tell him the shhh. 'Rory had a fight with her, and now she has run away.'

'Lorelai I know you are in there, open this door now!' Grandma shouts even louder and Mom swears. 'Mom, I'll hide. I'll go upstairs into your closet.' I say and Mom nods and she makes a lot of noise while making it to the door and watches as I dart upstairs and I close the doors quietly and as I hear Mom open the front door.

'Mom what are you doing here, Luke and I were in the middl.' She trails off and I have to bite my lip to not laugh. 'Lorelai, that's not a proper thing to say to your mother, is Rory here?' she asks and I can almost imagine Mom's face at that question. 'Rory? No she isn't. I haven't seen her since her birthday.' I hear no response and then I hear Luke say 'haven't seen her around either, are you sure she is here?' he asks and I mutter a silent thank you to Luke for helping me. 'I didn't ask you.' Grandma says and I want to go protect Luke. 'Mom, she's not here, nor would she be here, remember you pushed her away from me. Did you lose her?' Mom aks and I can hear the humour in her voice. Oh she is loving this.

'I know she is here and I am going to get MY granddaughter. Rory get down here, we are leaving.'

CRAP! What am I going to do?

Next up on 'come home little girl: Emily yells at Rory and Rory takes a stand, and Rory and jess talk things out, also an appearance from Richard. What is his reaction on all of this, and on Lorelai's new fiancée.


	7. Eggs and fireworks

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to: The best part of believe is the lie,milofan3150,hallon, lexi,bonny,natatlie-fall,carmelchica2424,sarai,hippie winter meet, Andrea Rodriquez, monkeys, gilmore15girl,veronica,miloroxmysox, Gilmore girl (you have one long name)dodgers lady, pbnk-ink, music brat0901,chelsea71490, paul anka1,LitGG1982 if I have Missed you, sorry!

'I know she is here and I am going to get MY granddaughter. Rory get down here, we are leaving.'

CRAP! What am I going to do?

Mom starts to laugh. 'Ok Mom, paranoid a little bit, Rory really isn't here, would I do the uh things I was doing with Luke while Rory could hear it?' I hear Mom say and immediately I hear 'aww geez' from Luke and I chuckle. CRAP

'What's that?' Grandma should work for the CIA! But Mom is quick on her feet and says 'it was the dog, he makes weird noises when he meets new people.' She says and I could almost hear Grandma's snort of disgust. 'That's not a dog, it's a dirty mop with legs, you must get rid of it.' Mom makes an insulted yelp. 'I'll have you know that Paul Anka is the best dog anyone could have, now excuse me, Luke and I have to get down to business.'

I can't hear anything but I assume that they got Grandma out of the door until I hear a certain cell phone ringing downstairs. I hit my forehead, dammit; I forgot to turn off my cell phone.

Emily bursts inside and I can hear Mom and Luke shout in surprise and they try to distract her while my cell phone continues to ring downstairs on Mom's bed.

'I know you lied, and I know Rory is here, LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE get your butt down here.' Grandma yells and I sigh while trying to figure out whether I want to stay put or to go down and confront Grandma.

'Mom if she was here, this is her house, she can choose who she talks to, you can't tell her what to do here.' Mom says and I can imagine what hell that will bring so I step out of the closet and begin to go downstairs. I see Grandma yelling at Mom and Luke looking trapped and he sees me and gives me a help look.

'Grandma, what do you want?' I say as I walk into the living room. I glance over at my cellphone and I want to glare at it for giving up my hiding spot. 'What I want young lady, is for you to stop being so ridiculous and come home and you are going to sit in your room and think of how you've been acting like a child!' she seethes and I look at her, and notice how old she has suddenly become.

'No!' I say quietly, and I look at her eye to eye and I can see the vein popping out of her temple. 'No? NO! Well that's not the right answer young lady, you belong with me at home.' Grandma bellows and both Mom and I both say no at the same time. 'I belong here with Mom, I see that now. I'm sorry if I hurt you Grandma, but I need to be here with Mom and Luke right now.' Mom smiles at me. 'She's my daughter Mom, she belongs here.'

Grandma looks around. 'No she doesn't belong here, she is a Gilmore, she deserves better, and you may have decided that you like to live a poor life, that doesn't mean Rory does, she is coming with me, to live with her family.' Grandma says and Luke and Mom look startled.

I stand in front of Grandma blocking her from any more attacks on Mom and Luke. Mom and I might have not solved all of our problems, but she didn't deserve to be talked that way, and especially Luke.

'Stop Grandma, just stop it. I am with family, my real family. Mom is home to me, and Luke is the only father I have ever really known. The real kind anyways.' I say to her and I look at her while I am saying this. 'Grandma I am so grateful that you were there when I needed you, but this isn't me. I don't belong in the D.A.R or in expensive clothes. I like being comfortable, and more importantly, I know who I am here. I can figure things out here.' I say and Grandma just gives me this look like I've disappointed her beyond belief.

'Do you expect me to believe that. You ran away from your mother, you came to us, and now your saying that we're the problem? That's bull.' Grandma says and I see Mom getting mad.

'Look Mom, Rory and I talked about our problems, nothing is one hundred percent A ok, but we are getting there, and why is it such a big deal for Rory to be here. ' Mom states and Grandma just rolls her eyes.

'It's such a big deal because finally she was living up to the Gilmore name. She was going to do everything that you never did. She was going to be the pride of the Gilmore's the way that you weren't. She was going to be you, only better.' I was shocked by what Grandma had said and I felt almost sick.

'I was some replacement because Mom didn't fit into the mould?' I say and I felt nauseous and shaky. The room was spinning and the only thing I could think of was that I wasn't even seen to me myself, but a clone of Mom.

'Rory you look a little pale, why don't you go sit down on the bed?' Luke whispered to me and he held my arm guiding me to the bed. I look up at him, and I never noticed how similar his blue eyes were to mine. 'Thanks Luke.' I say and I close my eyes, massaging my temples.

'What the hell are you thinking Mom, that is sick.' Mom yells and Emily yells something back. I keep zoning in and out and I can't breathe. I am some clone, some second hand daughter. Was that why she was getting confused? Did she think she could just replace Mom like that?

'Why would you think that Grandma, when have I ever said I wanted to be like Mom.' I say and I look at Mom and I can tell she didn't think I was insulting her. Grandma looks at Mom and then to me and then to Luke who is standing next to me, watching to see if I turn any paler.

'Grandma I am not leaving here with you and frankly I am a little freaked out by your actions. Leave Grandma.' I say softly and Luke smiles at me. 'Mom, it's time for you to leave.' Mom pulls Grandma out of the room and pushes her towards the door. She almost pushes her out of the house and slams the door.

Mom does a loud yelp of joy. 'I've always wanted to do that.' We hear Grandma bang on the door in anger but Mom just ignores her. 'So how about finishing that movie.'

The next morning I wake up to the smells of Luke Coffee. I stretch and find a furry head next to me and I smile. 'Hi Paul Anka, are we friends already?' I say and he pants in reply. I stumble off my bed and the dog weaves between my legs and I have to laugh. Luke is making eggs and I look at him in shock. 'You mean our oven is actually useable? It's not just for decoration?' I ask and he chuckles. 'Your mother had the same reaction.' He says and I smile and get out one of our huge mugs and poured some coffee into it.

Mom shuffled downstairs after i had eaten most of my eggs and she smiled. Luke was sitting at the table with his sports page scowling at some sort of score but all the while making sure I was ok. 'That's what I like to see.' Mom said and I look at her and smile. I don't think I've ever seen Mom look so happy, so content.

Mom went and poured the rest of the coffee in her mug and sat and just stared at Luke as he read his newspaper. After awhile, Mom looked at me. 'What are you doing today?' Mom asks and I continue to shovel the eggs that Luke keeps on putting onto my plate. 'I have some hours at a nursing home and then probably I will come home.' Luke smiles over his paper. 'Are you going to be home for dinner, it's going to be made my me?' Luke says and I smile. 'Of course, I will call when I have an idea of what time I will be home. I need to go find where I parked my car and get some clothes.'

When I come back with my car, Luke and Mom had already left. I walked to my room to get dressed and just as I am about to leave I see Jess painting the living room.

'Hey.' Jess says simply and keeps on painting the wall. I just stand there as he does one stroke after another with the brush. 'Hi.' I squeak and I just stand there. In my brain it's yelling _what the hell are you doing? Tell him you broke up with him, anything. Just don't stand there._ But of course I just stand there.

Finally after acting like a total idiot I clear my throat. Jess slowly puts down the brush and turns around and he just looks at me. I remember a time when I could make him clear his throat, when all I had to do was look at him and he would stumble a bit. 'So I am going to do some of my hours.' I say and he nods. 'Ok, see you later.' He says and is about to turn and I rush forward.

I grab his face and kiss him. Now picture this Moment in your mind. Close your eyes, and think of your first kiss, your most passionate kiss, the kiss you didn't expect, and the one you itched to have. The five sense kind of kiss that makes you feel like you are a rocket ship blasting into space but you know your feet are firmly planted on the ground. I could smell that intoxicating smell and all I wanted to do was to never let go, but after sometime, we parted and his brown eyes meet mine, and there is this zap. This is happening right at this Moment but I can feel the glee. The unabridged happiness that is welling up in my throat and I smile at him and he chuckles.

'Have a good day at community service dear.' He says flippantly and I have to smile back. In that one instance I see the old Jess. 'Fine I will.' I say and just as I am about to leave he grabs my coat and hurls me into his body again and he kisses me. He kisses my mouth, my cheek, my neck, and my ear. 'When you get home we will talk about yesterday. I am assuming that you had the talk with Logan?' he asks and I nod.

'Yes, so see you in a few hours.' I say to him and wave and flounce out of the house with a cat that ate the canary smile for the entire time I was out, and it stayed there until I drove back into town.

Don't get me wrong, I knew that life wasn't back to normal, I knew I had so many problems that I had no idea where to start. I had a tentative reprieve with my mother, a new place to find in my old home and I had this weird revelation from Grandma. I didn't know what to think when she said I was going to be everything Mom wasn't. I'm not stupid, and I wasn't blind and I knew that they treated me so much more different than Mom.

When I was getting to know them, I began to think that all the stories that Mom told me were just exaggerations. Mom does exaggerate; it's a Gilmore thing. But being in that pool house and then house, I began to get a glimpse of what being a true high society child of a Gilmore meant, and it scared me. It's like feeling like you owe them everything and for them to feel nothing but disappointment no matter what you did. I felt worse disappointing them than for anything else.

And now with Jess and I in this weird place all I wanted to do was to hide. A trait I got from Mom, but I had gone way past the point that she had ever gone. I knew I had to think about school, about my future, what I wanted to do, and how I was going to handle my Grandparents. My Mom might have been a runner in some cases but she tackled being a teen mother pretty fast, she ran away and we never starved or froze, and once she knew her dream she went out and tackled that too. So maybe the need to run isn't a trait from my mother and really from my father. And that opened a whole can of worms I wasn't ready for.

I sighed, trying to think of what I was going to tackle first and I parked behind Jess's civic and walked up the steps of the house. The door was ajar and I heard my grandfather's voice.

'Do you love my grand-daughter?' I peek in and I see Jess and my grandfather face-to-face in the doorway of the living room. I can only see Grandpa's face and he looks stern, but there is no sign of anger, and there isn't the ghost of disappointment that I had been staring at for such a long time.

'Yes I do Mr. Gilmore, not that it matters all that much.' Jess replies and I am startled by that. What could that possibly mean. 'Love my dear boy, can mean a lot more than you think.' My Grandpa advises and I try to press my ear further into the crack in the door without shutting the door and alerting them that I am there.

'She may be lost now, but soon she will realize that she is talented and special and she will go out there and conquer the world, and I just wrote a small book no one will pay attention to. I live in Philadelphia now, I have a life that has no sign of her, we can't give up on our paths just because of a little love.' Jess says and I hear my Grandfather chuckle.

'You're a wise man, and I can see why my grand-daughter face lit up when she talked of you. She thinks I forgot about you, or any of the men who fancied her, but I remember that look very well. I looked at her grandmother like that many years ago.'

'Mr. Gilmore when I saw her two days ago I didn't recognize her. That Rory glow was gone and theirs nothing more that I want to help her, but I can't guarantee that if we try to be together that it will work.' Jess says and that smile that I had left with slowly faded and that glee was turning into heartbreak.

'Ah, but is anything guaranteed? What would you regret more later in life, that you never tried or that it failed?' He asks and Jess shrugged. 'I want her to be everything that she wants and is meant to be, but how do I help her. I have no real education, I am a screw up, you should want your grand daughter to be with someone with value.' Jess says and I hear my grandfather chuckle. What the hell was going on?

'Ah but you have something that not a lot of those 'valued' men would have. Genuine love for Rory. Not that she will inherit, or not for anything else, but for the essence of her spirit. I am not a fanciful man Jess, but I think you two are perfect for each other, you must see that.'

I sigh and I am about to leave the door when I hear Jess's reply. 'Of course I know, but I have a life that isn't in Connecticut, or near her, do I give it up?' Jess asked and I closed my eyes and I prayed. _Please let grandfather tell him that he needs me. Whatever that brings_.

'Ah the eternal question. I think that you need to decide whether you want Rory or not, then you will have your answer.' I hear Grandpa walk towards the door so I act fast and walk in.

'Hey Jess I'm back, Grandpa what are you doing here?' Grandpa hugs me. 'Rory how are you?' Grandpa then pulls me into the kitchen since the living room stank of fresh paint. 'I'm ok Grandpa, did uh Grandma tell you what happened yesterday?' I ask and I watch him sit down on the chairs at the table.

'Yes and frankly I am very disturbed.' He says and looks around the kitchen. 'I'm really sorry, I know that I've been disappointing you and I am sorry but I am so grateful for helping me and being there for me.' I say and I see Grandpa smile.

'I am disturbed by what your grandmother says is your poor behaviour. We raised Lorelai to be an independent thinker and she may have gone a little wild with that concept, but she taught that to you. You are lost but you are on your way to being found and if being home means that you are on your way, I don't see anything wrong with it.' I leap up and hug my grandfather. 'Thanks grandpa I love you, I'll still come visit. I'll bring you Jess's book, it's amazing you'll love it.' I say and he smiles at me. 'I would enjoy that.'

I sit with my grandpa for almost an hour and we catch up. He gives me advice on where I should look for jobs that doesn't include teas and functions. Jess joins us and we discuss a few books and by the time mom and Luke gets home from work, grandpa is leaving.

As Luke walks into the front door, grandpa comes up to Luke shakes his hand and tells him what a fabulous job he's done providing an example of jess, and then tells mom and Luke congrats and then is out of there before they could react. Mom just looks around and asks us 'Are we in the right house?'

Next up : Jess and Rory sit down and talk about their future and Luke and Rory talk about something very dear to their hearts. A visitor from the past comes sniffing around.


	8. Aww daddy!

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter, I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to: The best part of believe is the lie,milofan3150,hallon, lexi,bonny,natatlie-fall,carmelchica2424,sarai,hippie winter meet, Andrea Rodriquez, monkeys, gilmore15girl,veronica,miloroxmysox, Gilmore girl (you have one long name)dodgers lady, pbnk-ink, music brat0901,chelsea71490, paul anka1,LitGG1982,nessquik13, if I have Missed you, sorry!

As Luke walks into the front door, grandpa comes up to Luke shakes his hand and tells him what a fabulous job he's done providing an example of jess, and then tells mom and Luke congrats and then is out of there before they could react. Mom just looks around and asks us 'Are we in the right house?'

I look around and I just start to laugh. My life had become so messed up and so chaotic in one conversation. I look over at Jess who was showing Mom his progress and I sighed at the sight of him. This was crazy, I had just broken up with Logan, a guy I could have loved, had things been different. Had jess never shown up in my life could I still be with Logan?

I felt guilty for dumping Logan the way I did but I knew I wouldn't be happy with him. Already I felt bored wit my life. Something I had never felt before. Maybe because I had grown up with mom who had the attention span of a three year old, or maybe because most of the people in Stars Hallow are certifiable. But my childhood was teemed with safe thrill. I was never bored and I would laugh at the changes, but I knew that I had a home. I had stability and spontaneity at the same time.

'Rory, will you tell Jess that it looks splotchy over there.' Mom calls me over and I smile as mom highlights the area that she doesn't find satisfactory. 'See this is lighter than that other part, don't you think so?' I shook my head. 'Mom they are the same shade, leave Jess alone.' I say and Mom smiles. 'Ooh look at that, Rory is defending her boyfriend.' Mom says in a singsong voice.

'Lorelai, leave them alone, come on I have something to show you at my apartment.' Luke drags mom out of the house and we can hear mom yell 'DIRTY!'

Jess stared at me, and I stared at him. I had never noticed how he had this curly bang that would hang in this one spot. It was just hanging there suspended by air and perhaps chance. I stared at it, and my fingers flexed wanting to touch it.

'Rory?' Jess says my name and I look up and I notice that he has probably tried to get my attention. 'Hmm?' He stepped forward and took my finger and then took my hand, my wrist, and then my whole arm.

'Your skin is so pale, why is it always so pale?' he asks and I shrug. 'I've always been pale.' I say and he steps closer with him almost hugging my arm to his body. 'I wouldn't say it was pale, more like untouched. You'll always be untouched to me.' I smile and he then pulls me closer so we are thigh-to-thigh, torso-to-torso, and we are eye to eye. I always loved that, he wasn't shorter and he wasn't taller, he was just right.

'I am anything but virginal.' I say and he chuckles. ' I don't mean it in that way, I mean that you will always be this vision to me and nothing can taint that. There is nothing I want more than to be with you.' He says and he looks sad. 'You can't give up your life.' I say and he looks more troubled.

'I gather you heard our conversation?' He asks and I nod. 'Guilty as charged, I didn't mean to hear it at first.' He smiled and then shook his head. 'Bad bad Rory, so I guess you heard your grandpa give us the ok. Yay for the delinquent.'

It's weird to see this new jess. He was just as witty and sarcastic, but the need to show himself as this independent person was gone. I almost think that this person is a new person all together. That the Jess I knew in high school was a whole different person.

'I never thought of you in that way.' I say and he smiles. 'I know you did.' He then leans in and kisses me. This kiss is slow and detailed. It's like what I imagined acid to be like. From everything I've read, it's like having total sound, total visual and everything groovy. And that's what this kiss was like.

I pull away. 'If we are going to become something, I need to know that you are going to talk to me. I need to know that you aren't going to disappear.' I say to him and he just looks at me. He looks almost hurt. 'I don't mean that I know you are going to do that, we were kids, and I am not blaming you nor do I think you will do it, but I just need to know that after a stupid fight you won't disappear.' He looks at the floor. Like he is ashamed of something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

'No Rory.' He says softly. He then looks at me and I can see a twinkle in his eye. 'I was a dumb kid who thought more of how I was hurt than how I was hurting others, I am not going to disappear Rory.' He says and I step closer to him. 'I don't want to second guess everything, I want to know that if I need you, you can be there.' I say and he shrugs. 'Isn't that what a relationship is?' he asks.

'You were the best and the worst relationship.' I said to him and he pulls me to go sit down in the living room, which has now been cleared of mom's bedroom furniture. 'I was an idiot, and I am not the same person.' He says and I nod. 'I know, but the minute you feel trapped or unhappy, tell me.' He puts his arm around me.

'I remember the fist time I saw you, I was so angry, at my mom, at Luke, at everything that had prevented me from being and doing what I want, but the minute I saw you, that all faded away. It hurt so much to learn you had a boyfriend. I finally thought that I would have something to hold onto.'

'Jess you unnerved me. You challenged something that I thought was true. I thought dean was the one and only, and when I was confronted with the possibility that I was wrong, that's when I started to freak out.' I said trying to explain.

'When did you know that you and Dean were wrong?' he asks. 'When I was in Washington. I didn't even think of him, I kept on trying to write you this letter, but I didn't know what to say.' I say and he nods.

'When did you know that you needed to change?' I asked him. He shrugged and played with my hand and I didn't want to push him. 'When you said you weren't going anywhere with me. When I had seen the look on your face, I knew that I had to change, not for you, and not for anyone but myself. I was tired of being the person that disappointed. I want to be the person who I can be proud of.'

He then turned to me. 'I am willing to leave the life I've built, but you need to promise me that you won't back off when things get tense.' Jess says and I nod.

'I know.' I say and he looks at me and I smile. 'does this mean that I can call Lorelai mom?' he says and he smiles. 'I guess it does.' I say and he and i both start to laugh.

Luke and Lorelai came home awhile later looking dishevelled. Mom had tried to get details of what Jess and I had done while they were gone, but I just shrugged and she glared at me and told me that I was a traitor.

We ate dinner together at the table and it was the first time that all of us had sat down and eaten in harmony. Mom and I ganged up on the men and made them squirm with our humour. And in the end, while I washed the dishes with mom she had sighed. 'this is all I have ever wanted.' She say wistfully and I would have to agree.

Grandpa called to say that he would have the rest of my stuff delivered to the house and would try to talk grandma. I didn't want to never talk to grandma; I wanted to go back to before this whole fiasco started.

Jess and I kissed good night with the promise of a date tomorrow. I had started resorting my room and trying to make it the same as when I had left for Yale when there was a knock at the door.

'Enter if you dare.' I call and Luke pops his head in. 'you busy?' he asks and shake my head no. 'you have time for a chat?' I nod.

'Sure Luke.' I say and he scratches his head. 'so you know I love your mother right?' I smile. 'of course I do.'

'Good he says.' And then he just sits there. Huh? 'so you love mom.' I prompt and he looks around. 'I want you to know that I consider you my family.' He says and I smile.

'I know.' He nods. 'Good!' I look at him like he is crazy. 'is that all?' I ask him. And he shakes his head no. 'I know that Christopher is your father, and I accept that, but I want you to know that you are my daughter.' He says and I smile. 'I feel the same Luke. You've been my father for a long time. I love you Luke.' I say and I hug him and he pats my back. 'You too kid.' He gets up and walks out of the room and leaves me feeling for confused. What was with all the heart felt confessions today?

A man parked his car outside the Gilmore House. He scowled at the sight of a dark haired man leave the house. He glared and whispered. 'You don't belong here.' He wanted to jump out and attack, but he would take his time. He would plan this out and make sure he never dared to come back again.

Next time: We hear more from the dark stranger and it's date night. Double date times two

**A/n**:** who loved the episode last night? Even though Luke has a daughter, I am still really excited for the upcoming episodes. Yay!**


	9. Perfect Thrill

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter, I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to: The best part of believe is the lie : thanks for all the reviews and I will hurry as fast as my fingers can type!

… whoever you are, thanks for the review

Sarai: It's not necessarily Logan, I won't reveal who it is until, well I say it in a part. But Logan will be appearing again.

Gilmore15girl: I will for sure go and read your stuff, and I don't hate Logan, I just chose to get rid of him in my world. It's pretty and it has pink feathers.

Kylie1403 : I won't tell you, but if you keep on reading you will find out!

Thanks to all the reviewers, past and present.

Just as I am writing the last of this part it starts to snow. I love snow!

**Authors Note: hey guys, I think as of late that this is more like General Hospital than Gilmore Girls, so I am going to shake some stuff up. b.t.w the stranger will not be revealed for some time, although there will be hints. Whoever guesses right, gets a cookie. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**p.s what is with all the risotto mentioned in shows. Is it the cool food that people make? Personally it's not all that great. It's mushy rice. EW!**

A man parked his car outside the Gilmore House. He scowled at the sight of a dark haired man leave the house. He glared and whispered. 'You don't belong here.' He wanted to jump out and attack, but he would take his time. He would plan this out and make sure he never dared to come back again.

The next morning, I woke up to the birds singing and no annoying grandmother trying to wake me up. Simply a post it note on my forehead to tell me to meet mom at the Inn later on. I yawned and stumbled into the kitchen where I saw that luke had left me some of the coffee and I put it in the microwave to warm up. The machine was blinking and when I pushed to hear the messages, I was shocked beyond belief.

_Hey Lor, Rory, I know I haven't spoken to you guys in a long time, but I have been trying to let you guys settle. I want to see you, I need to see you. I'll be around sometime this week. You know the number to reach me. Oh and Lor? We have unfinished business._

My finger itched to erase it. It didn't sound like he was contrite for her role in Luke's and Mom's short break-up. Even Grandma who had orchestrated it had back peddled and apologized all over the place. Last night, Luke had said I was his daughter, and more and more I believe that this so called man on the machine, was nothing more than a fluke. He could not be my father, or anyone's for that matter.

When I got to Luke's, I smiled at him and wondered whether mom will tell him about the message. Probably not. 'Hey Rory, coffee?' Luke asks and I smile at him and plop down on a stool. 'Yes please, thanks for leaving me some this morning.' I say and he just shrugs. 'I am just surprised that your mom didn't come home and steal some.' He says and we both chuckle. It's really busy so he can't just stand around and when I order he has barely enough time to hand me my plate when it's ready.

Mom pops in to pick up her mid morning doughnut and she tells me that she needs to tell me something later, and so I agree to have lunch with her at the inn. Finally as I am finishing my breakfast, the diner is empty and there's only Luke and Cesar in the back.

'Hey Luke, can I ask you something?' I ask and he leans against the counter and pours me some more coffee. 'Sure kid.' He replies. 'We got this message from dad, and I don't know whether to tell Mom or not. All I want to do is erase it.' He just stares at me. 'has your mother heard it?' he asks and I notice the tension in his face, his whole body language rigid and unyielding. 'no, I guess he called when I was still asleep.' I say and he nods. 'I think you should tell your mother.' He says finally and I can see he is upset.

'She hasn't called him. I've been out of here for awhile, but I know she wouldn't call him.' I try to help out and he smiles at my effort. 'I know Rory, but he just bugs me. He tramples over you and Lorelai, and always gets away with it.' He says and I don't know what to say. 'Oh Rory, I'm sorry. I am trashing your dad.' Luke then says and I look up at him and I know the perfect thing to say to him. 'No Luke, you just trashed the guy who provided D.N.A, you're my dad.' I say and he smiles. He nuzzles my head like a dad would do to his four year old child, but I don't care and says really quietly. 'I feel the same way.'

Last night he had said I was his daughter, but I wanted him to know definitely that he was my father. All of a sudden the bell over the door rings and I look back and there is Dean standing there. I smile at him and he comes and sits next to me. 'Hey Rory, what are you doing back in town?'

Dean and I ended things more than a year ago, and yet I don't think I've really spoke to him since he broke up with me. I just didn't feel the need. I didn't wallow and I didn't really mourn him. I just accepted that we were over, and this is probably the first time I have seen him since.

'I am back here for awhile, well until I figure out what I want.' I say to him and he nods. Cesar comes and takes his order and I notice that Luke has disappeared. 'So I gather you are staying away from Jess, he sure doesn't know when to take a hint.' Dean says snidely. I just roll my eyes at that. 'Actually he is the one who brought me home.' I say and Dean just looks at me. 'Did you ask him to come back?' Dean asks and I just shake my head at him. 'Dean, not that it's none of your business but no.'

God, this stupid feud had gone on too long. 'Good, you deserve better, I told Luke so but he doesn't believe me.' Suddenly I stop. 'What? What did you say.' I ask him and he looks startled, like he didn't mean to blurt that out.

'What?' he tries to distract me but hey, I'm a Gilmore, I have my eye on the prize. 'Tell me dean.' I say and he sighs. 'When we were fixing the Twickham house, I told Luke that Lorelai would realize she wanted more than him and the town and that she would leave.' He didn't even look like he was sorry. Suddenly I felt this blood red cloud of anger flow over me and I saw well red.

I hit dean as hard as I could. 'YOU IDIOT, YOU MORONIC JERK!' I yell, and he looks startled. 'What?' he says and I just glare. 'You are a jealous moronic twit, god Dean you have no place here.' I say and I throw at ten on the counter and split, with more anger needed to be vented with each step.

Why did I ever go out with him? I ask myself and I go sit at the bridge. I know that this is my place with Jess, but I needed to get away from everything. Suddenly a twig breaks and I look around and there is Jess.

'hey you ok? I saw you stomping over in this direction.' Jess says and I smile at him. 'Dean is such a pock faced Asshole!' I say and he just laughs. 'That's what I've felt. What did he say to you?' he asks and he sits next to me and encircles me in a hug. 'he tried to mess things up with mom and luke.' I say and he just starts smoothing my hair. 'god I'm sorry Rory, is that all?' he says and I tell him no. 'my creep of a dad called, he wants to talk to mom.' I say and Jess just tells me it's going to be alright.

'Why are men such assholes?' I ask and he shrugs. 'maybe because it's hard being with woman all the time?' he says and I laugh. 'tha doesn't make any sense.' But Jess continues to tell me moronic reasons.

He walks me to the Inn and tells me that he will meet me tonight at the huse for the date. WE were going to go bowling. 'Jess?' I say as he turns to walk back home. 'thanks for helping me.' I say and he shrugs. 'what can I say, I love a damsel in distress.'

Mom and I ate lunch together and she told me that she needed some front desk help. It seems Michel is a huge baby, and doesn't feel wanted so he went on vacation again. Of course I told her I would help and got right to work. Over lunch I told mom about the phone call and telling Luke, and surprisingly she wasn't too surprised by Luke's reaction. 'We never talked about the Christopher part, I just hopes he doesn't think I called him.' She says and I assured her that Luke doesn't think that. 'Mom he is just annoyed that Christopher will never leave our life.' I say and she agrees.

'luke just doesn't have anything like that.' I say and she nods. 'I know, patience is a virtue as they say.' Mom says and we finish up our risotto and get back to the desk. When I get home, I raid mom's closet for sexy but casual date clothes. I know we are going bowling, but that doesn't mean that I can't look hot. After Logan, he woke up this side of me that I always thought my mom did so well. Looking sexy but not looking like I am trying. Mom was racing around trying to get everything ready and feeding the dog before Luke came to pick us up. Jess needed to call his work in Philly, to let them know he needed more time. I was scared that he would eventually go back to Philly and the small life I had already established in a day would vanish.

Luke came (he was ten minutes late) and we hopped into mom's car and drove to the bowleramma outside of town. Everything was neon and florescent. Mom was having a ball and Luke kept on saying that it was not a real alley and that it was taking the life out of the game. I was so nervous about my date, I was almost shaking. What if Jess didn't show up? I would be stuck watching my mom and Luke have all the fun.

But no, jess was waiting for us. He stood up and took my coat and handed me a shirt. 'This is for you.' He says and when I saw what it said I smiled. It said Literati on the back and my name stitched in pink. 'Thanks.' I whisper and I kiss him. Luke and Mom walk up to us and Jess throws them shirts too. It said Java Junkies on theirs with Addict and supplier where the name went. Mom starting cooing over it and telling Luke that Jess was the better provider, which made Luke just glare at Jess.

It was the Literatis vs. the Junkies. Mom disturbed everyone with her loud cheers and announcing to the whole place that Luke had the firmest bowling butt she had ever felt, which made Luke turn the colour of his bowling shoes (blood red) and mutter that his fiancée was certifiable. Jess made some comment that made mom miss and she would yell foul each time, and it was just all in good fun.

Mom and scarfed down hot dogs while Luke had a salad and jess had the club. We all joked around and by the time the place closed, Jess and Mom had already forged an reprieve and would torture Luke. Apparently mom found out from jess about the book and promised to get it to mom so she could see what made Luke realize he loved her.

We separated, and I got into Jess's car. 'Can I show you something?' Jess asks and I tell him of course. He tells me about his boss in Philly. 'You'd love him Rory, he raves about Ayn Rand to everyone.' He says and I smile. 'Your never going to let that go are you?' I ask him and he shrugs. 'It's part of us.' He replies and I look around and notice where we were. 'Hey this is new haven.' I say in surprise.

'Well I figure that when you go back to Yale, I better find a place near you.' He says and I smile. I lean over and kiss him. 'Really?' I say and he shrugs. 'If you can get over your fear and try the learning thing again, I am sure that I can move to be closer to you.' I smile. Jess is smiling and I look around and I haven't notice how I am actually excited to be driving towards Yale. Oh god, am I ready to go back?

'But I have no idea what to study?' I say in a panicked voice and jess grabs my hand and I look over at him. His eyes are trained on the road but he is very much listening to me. 'You have a gift with words Rory, just because one pompous jackass thinks you're a threat does not mean that you can't do this. Your articles are always amazing.' He says and I am surprised.

'You've seen some from the Daily News?' I ask and he shrugs. 'I may have caught an article or two.' He says but it is very obvious that he has read more than a few. 'you've read some of my articles.' I ask and he grins. 'I needed to make sure you weren't trashing Hemmingway.' He says and I want to climb over and kiss him.

We stop in front of this old apartment building complex. It's white with bay windows and had charm up the nose. 'This is where we are going to live.' He says and I smile. 'We, were living together are we?'

Jess just shrugs and takes my hand. 'I saw this place before I left, and for a second I thought we could live here. So I figured that now that we are trying us again, why not live here?' I look at the building and notice that it's close to the campus and he points to a coffee shop across the street. 'they make coffee a little like luke, and I can probably get a job, and maybe I can think of going to school.' I look at him. 'Are you sure about this, we are on our first date, is this a little fast?' I ask him and he just shrugs. 'why not jump into this rather than being cautious.' He says and I kiss him.

'Let's do it.' I say and I squeal and Jess just stands there with a bemused look on his face as I access how we are going to get the place.

The man starts his car and watches the two look at the building and he glared. How dare they move on so fast? He would separate them and he would make sure that neither of them would ever make a mistake like that again. He would get his life back and no one would ever take that away from him again!

Next time: We see more of Christopher and the confrontation between Luke and Christopher gets out of hand. Jess and Rory begins to investigate their future and our mystery person makes his first move.

Author's Note: I have decided to name all of the parts after songs, and if you can guess who sings the song, you will get a sneak peak at the upcoming part.


	10. Collide

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Gilmore –Girls &Lost fan: I promise I will update sooner and faster and with more GLITTER (but not the movie, cause I don't want to scar you!'

Sarai: Thanks sooo much! You will get to know who the 'mysterious stranger' is very soon I promise.

GilmoreFREAK2: no it's not Max, but it's also someone VERY SURPRISING! Patience is a virtue!

Sanfrangiantsfan: Holy name batman! Thanks for the review

Amythestpony: Thanks that's sooo nice! OK, I will give you this, although Logan acts creepy, it is not him.

Gilmorekbm: maybe, maybe not. But good guess.

Lexi: I can't say who it is yet, if I do, he isn't a mysterious stranger, now is he. I must have some mystery or this fic would get boring really fast.

Thanks to all who have continued to read this. I don't know how long this will be, and if it gets boring or redundant, let me know! Alrighty enjoy!

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

It had been almost two weeks since I had come home, and I had gotten into the groove of my new life. I worked in the Inn in the mornings with mom. Michel preferred working in the evenings so I got the desk to myself. I had reorganized a lot of the programs and the bookings and Mom had said that I was born to be her employee.

I then would eat with Jess in the dinner. He had had gone and quit his job and moved home. He was staying in Luke's apartment while we sorted things out. Jess worked at this publishing house very much like the one he worked at in Philly. Grandpa had invested in it and wrote Jess this glowing reference letter. Whenever Jess had said that that he didn't deserve it, I just shrugged and told him to get over it. He was loved.

I managed to get an internship at the Woodbridge Informer. It was almost like my previous internship, only there was no Mitchum Huntzberger, and my boss seemed to think I was doing a great job. I had made an arrangement with Grandpa for him to pay for Yale, and instead of Friday night dinners, we had coffee every Wednesday, and I helped him with his computer whenever he needed it. I hadn't heard or spoke to grandmother since I had told her to leave the house, and I live in suspended anticipation for her next move. Grandpa didn't mention Grandma to me, and we seemed to move on without much pause.

Mom had gone to Luke right after hearing the message and he said that I had told him, and he was ok with it. If Mom wanted to talk to Chris to go ahead, just as long as he knew that Mom wasn't available for a recap of their pasts. Mom rolled her eyes and said she was done with Dad, and that would never be an issue.

I had gone with mom for the little meeting and he met us at this restaurant in Hartford. It was the kind of place that Logan would have brought me a month before. Dad was waiting for us and he smiled and kissed our cheeks and hugged us before we all sat down. GiGi was sitting in her highchair and I kissed her cheek and she clapped her hands happily.

'Hey Lore.' Chris said and he looked at her and she just rolled her eyes. 'So Chris why did you need to see me?' Mom comes right out and dad looks surprised. Mom usually plays along with Dad but ever since she had settled down with Luke. 'My mother wants to re-meet Rory.' Dad says and I cough and almost spit out the water I had been sipping.

'What?' I blurted. This is a woman I have really met twice. The first when I was a baby, and the second when I was sent out of the room because they said I was a mistake. Why would this woman want to meet with me? Mom just started to laugh.

'This is a joke. Right Chris?' Mom says and Dad just looks confused. 'Now that dad died, she has relaxed much more. I think she would love to get to know our Rory.' Mom and I looked at each other and mouthed the word 'our' together. What was going on?

'Dad, I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry but this woman has never acknowledged me before. Why now?' I say and he just gives me this look that I had disappointed him. 'Because you are family. You are my daughter, you should know my mother.' Mom muttered under her breath that Dad wasn't such a great dad and Dad just tried to stare me down.

'I can't just go and meet her like she hadn't said I ruined your life, I just can't. You gotta give me some time here. I am just fixing my life here.' I say and Dad just shakes his head. 'I thought I raised you better than that.' And mom choked.

'You raised me?' I asked and I could feel a lot of eyes on me. 'Dad you hardly even sent me a birthday card.' I say and he looks startled. 'Look, how about we meet for coffee, or something and start from there?' I ask before mom busts something. Dad is silent for a minute looking at GiGi, but then says fine. 'I just want my girls together he says, while looking at mom.'

Mom then flashes him her engagement ring. He looks startled and then he just scowls into his water and doesn't say anything. GiGi starts talking in toddler talk and mom comes to life and entertains her while I just think about what would happen if I met her. My so called grandmother never even registered in my life.

'So you are engaged to him.' Dad finally says and mom flashes one of her winning smiles. 'Yeah, I've never been happier.' She says and dad just grinds his teeth. I am itching to say something, but good Rory wouldn't say anything. I kept on thinking that if I continued to keep quiet he would keep on disappointing me.

Finally I saw the way he was speaking about Luke and that's when I hit the final straw. I smile and look at dad and say. 'Yeah, mom, Luke and I will be family. A real family.' I say and Dad just turns pale and he starts grinding his teeth again. 'Something wrong dad?' I say sweetly. He looks at Mom oblivious to us and he crosses his arms in annoyance.

'You guys are not a family.' He says and I shrug. 'Well there's mom, and Luke has been very much a father figure in my life, so I think that makes a family, don't you. We even have the dog.' Mom looks over at me and she see's what I am doing and rolls her eyes.

'He is not your father!' Dad says louder and I try to feign shock. 'Did I say that dad?' I say and he looks at Mom. 'This is your fault!' he says and points to me and Mom just rolls her eyes and starts to gather her coat. 'Sure Chris, I made you never call or be around, I made Luke such an supportive guy, it's all my fault.' I get up and kiss Gigi's cheek and then we just turn to leave. I just turn my head and say. 'Bye Chris!' and we stalk out and start laughing.

'He is acting more and more like his father with every passing day!' Mom says and she starts to laugh.

We get home and Jess is rearranging my bookshelves. He looks up at me and smiles, and everything that had happened that day was nothing. 'Hey.'

'I rearranged your books so that they are in sections, this way you don't spend hours trying to find that one book.' I smiled and went and wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tighter. 'You ok? I know I hate spending time with my dad, but was it that bad?' Jess asked and I made a noise of distress.

'I did a jess.' I say and he laughs. 'You said everything that would piss him off eh?' Jess says and I nod and he kisses me. 'Don't worry, things will work out.'

I pull him on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. 'Can we just stay here?' I ask him and he nods his head and I fit into his body like we were meant to be. 'Sure. Or we can stay here until Luke rips me off you and then hits me until I bleed.' Jess says and I shrug. 'Until then.'

I wake up and the house has gotten darker. I feel Jess laying flush beside me and when I open my eyes I see his deep brown eyes staring at me. 'hi' I whisper and he whispers back. 'hey there.' I close my eyes and wrap myself closer to him. 'This is everything I have ever wanted.' I find myself saying and jess justs does his typical monosyllabic reply which was. 'huh.' I roll my eyes and we continue to snuggle. 'if anyone finds out about this, my bad boy reputation is a goner.' He says and I laugh.

We all eat dinner at Luke's. He closed the dinner early. Mom is mocking Christopher to Luke, and Luke tries to play along, but that's the thing about Chris, Luke just hates him. Jess was writing something on a napkin while his free hand was driving me crazy by drawing lazy circles on my leg. It was totally innocent and it made my eyes glaze over and all I wanted to do was pull him upstairs and have my way with him.

The door banged open with a crash and Christopher stood with a wild look in his eye. 'Luke, I need to speak to you.' Chris yells and we all look at each other in confusion.

'Dad what the hell are you doing here?' I say and he looks over at me for a second and then zeroes his gaze on Luke again. I look over at Luke and he just rolled his eyes. Dad stalks up to Luke and he glares and Luke just looks at him with his arms crossed, not at all intimidated.

'Chris, get out of here.' Mom yells and he ignores her and she goes over and tries to pull him out of the Diner but he grabs her wrist and flings her away. Suddenly the cool and collected Luke has turned into anger ball Luke. 'Don't touch her.' Luke said, only the people who truly knew him could tell he was angry.

Chris snorted and almost laughed, but before Chris could do anything Luke had Chris hanging from his grip on Chris's expensive shirt. 'Never come near Lorelai or Rory again with the intent to do what you always do.' Luke just shoved him and he turned his back and went to see if Mom was ok.

Chris ran after Luke and tried to attack him and Jess stepped in front. 'Look, maybe you should just go home?' Chris just glared at him and tried to shove past him. 'You have no say in this.' Chris yells and tries to get at Luke and shoves Jess and he hits the counter, and I yell in alarm and go to see if he is alright. His head is bleeding and I look up at Chris and he doesn't even look remorseful.

'You're an animal!' I shout and Luke punches Chris as he tries to punch Luke. Chris flies and he lands on the floor with a thud. Chris rubs his sore jaw and he tries to get up but I run over and I slap him in the face. (Hey I'm like 100 pounds, what do you expect?) 'Don't you ever come near us again!' I seethe and start to cry and mom comes and takes me away.

'I think now is the time for you to come back and never come back!' Mom says and she goes over to Luke and I help Jess up and we all stand behind Luke. Chris looks at Mom and then me and then just gives us this look like we were the one who attacked him. He left and I sighed that it was done. 'My life is sure boring these days!'

I look over at Jess who is wiping off his blood and I lean in and kiss him. 'Your so dreamy!' I say and he kisses me back.

The mysterious stranger goes back into the shadows as he watches some man slink off. He glares at the sight of HIS Rory and the loser hug. 'Big mistake' the stranger says and he walks silently towards the Gilmore house. 'I'll show you.' He says and almost cackles, but come on that would be too obvious

Next time: Rory goes to talk to Yale about going back and she see's Logan again. Jess finds out and is acting weird. Meanwhile, they find what the stranger has left behind

**Authors Note**:** I'm sooooo sorry about not updating sooner. Things have been going haywire lately. My grandpa wasn't expected to make it, and then he was much better, than worse, then better, then worse, then better. Etc.. So I have been doing a nice dance to and fro the hospital ALL week. I promise I will update faster.**


	11. Melt into the Walls

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Jessica: Thanks for reviewing, and actually it's by Pilate. A band from my city (Toronto) but great guess.

The best part of believe is the lie: Thanks, and you will find out very soon!

Caitlin: Thanks, and actually no it's neither. I had considered making it Dean at first, but that would be too obvious and I don't want to make Logan more pathetic than he already is in this fic. But great guess

Lukelorelailuva160: Thanks and I promise you will find out soon

Gilmore-Girls&Lost-Fan: Thanks and I promise I will update sooner!

GilmoreFREAK2: Thanks so much, and I may be bringing back Chris, I don't know yet.

CoffeeJunkee06: It was one of my favorites (and hardest) to write and I will try to make them better and better. And I think we all have a little Lorelai in us.

PyramidHead316: Very observant, but alas it's not Tristian. I really don't like him, never have and never will, so I don't even want to write him. But here's a clue, he has been in the show last season!

Kylie1403: It's going to be a few more parts at least. And thanks!

Tears4Chris: I will!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mom, Luke, Jess and I all walked home in silence after our family dinner. Luke was irate about what Chris did and Lorelai was agreeing with everything he said. Jess was quiet but whenever I looked over at him he would squeeze my hand and smile. Mom had looked at Jess's head injury and told him that now he looked more like James Dean.

I was confused on what I should do about my father. Do I never speak to him again, or do I just wait until he has stopped being super stalker guy? I was afraid that slowly but surely all of the people in my life were disappearing. Grandma, Logan, Dean, people who have small but important roles in my life. I had a sister that I wanted to know. I wanted her to know that she would never be forgotten like Chris had forgotten me. Maybe seeing my grandmother would help me in some way.

We got home and the door was ajar, mom just said that she must have been more out of it than she thought. I knew that the earlier meeting with Dad had made her go into herself a little bit. That's what seeing Christopher did to her. Didn't matter who she was with, he just had that effect on her.

Luke immediately went to their room and went to bed. He had an early delivery and since Jess was living in his old apartment, it made things tougher. Mom, Jess and I all sat on the couch watching some movie on some sort of world disaster. 'is it me, or according to the TV, we are all going to die?' Mom says and I laugh. 'I guess, nice knowing you'

Jess leaves after a few hours of us watching Suzanne Somers improve her thighs. Mom had made Jess watch it as some sort of punishment, but they were getting on pretty well. It freaked Luke out and he tried to ignore it.

I walk into my room and the window was open and I roll my eyes at how bad my mom was at checking to see if doors were closed, and windows were open. I went to close it and rubbed my arms to try to get some warmth. I closed my eyes and I saw Jess and I had to stifle a giggle. I never expected that life would turn out like this. I was in a relationship with Jess, a good one.

I turned and got into my warm pyjamas with dancing flamingos all over them and sighed as I got into bed. Today had been a long day and I was glad that tomorrow I was going to Yale to talk about my re-entry. Paris was ecstatic, and so happy in fact I actually think I heard her laugh. Not one because she had intimidated anyone or made anyone regret crossing her, it was out of happiness, and I was apart of that. I didn't know if that was creepy or sweet.

I sighed as I laid in bed, the sheets feeling cool but warm at the same time, I laid on my side and that's when I saw it. It was a long stemmed red rose. 'That's strange.' I said and I looked around my room for any more flowers but there wasn't anything. 'Oh well.' I said and I closed my eyes and went to sleep, with dreams of Jess and I together.

The next morning I rushed out of the house and drove to New Haven. I had a meeting with the Dean who would go over my transcripts and figure out my future. I didn't want to be nepotism Rory, but it seemed I had been using a lot of my grandfather's connections.

I left the deans office feeling like I had a piece of myself back. I had a direction and I knew it had to do with Jess. Somehow he managed to clear the fog that Mitchum had created. I didn't even want to think it, but each minute I was with Logan, the fog would get thicker.

I went to my favorite coffee cart and I looked around at all the students bustling around. I had missed this. Living in Hartford had made meeting new people kind of hard. Or the people i met were well off and exactly like the people grandma wanted me to be.

I paid for my Venti Coffee and I turned around and slammed into someone. 'Oh I'm sorry.' I say and go to pick up the book that the person dropped and when I looked up there was Logan.

'Ace? Is that you?' he says and I nervously brush my hair behind my ear. It had grown much longer, and it was always getting in my way. 'Uh hi Logan.' I say and he just looks at me.

After a couple awkward minutes of almost conversation, we sit down and he stares at me while I sip my coffee. 'You look different.' He says finally and I shrug. 'Different bad?' I ask and he shakes his head. This is more like the Logan that I knew at first. The aloof Logan, the one who knew he could get anything he wanted. 'No, it's more relaxed, more I don't know Ace, and it's just different.'

I shrug. 'I guess that's what happens when I am home.' I say and he is silent again. 'So how are you? How's Finn and Colin?' I ask and he just shrugs. 'There good, so are you dating anyone?' he asks and I look down at my coffee. I guess my body language gave it all away so he snorted. 'Let me guess that loser who thinks he's a writer.' He says and I roll my eyes.

'Wow your really endearing yourself Logan.' I say and he looks startled. The Rory he knew would have let that one slide. When I was with him I didn't like confrontations. 'Well is it true?' he says and I narrow my eyes at him.

'I am with Jess.' I say and he snorts. 'That's a stupid name.' He grumbles and I shake my head. 'Like Logan is the best name either.' I say and he doesn't say anything. He just stares at me like he is challenging me.

'Well I better go, I need to go meet Jess.' I say and I move to get up and he puts his hand on mine. 'You can't be happy.' Logan says and i sigh. 'That's the thing, I am. I'm sorry Logan.' He gives me this look like I am purposely hurting him.

'But I'm a Huntzberger.' He says in a small voice and I chuckle. 'That's the thing Logan, it has nothing to do with last names or bank accounts, he shocked me to life the minute I saw him, that' why I am with him.'

I gather my coat and am about to get up when Logan puts his hand on mine and I stop and look at him. 'Am I so easy to forget?' he says and I sit back down. This Logan is not someone I recognize. I sigh and try not to hurt him. 'Logan, I had fun with you, you were an amazing boyfriend, I just wasn't the person you thought I was, and I can't be that person anymore.'

He looks away for a minute and then says cryptically. 'You will realize you are making a big fool of yourself.' I chose to ignore him and I waved and left the café. All the while thinking I wished there was some way to make up for how I treated him.

I meet Jess outside our future apartment building. We had a meeting with the super, and we had to sign some papers and do some measuring. When I told mom about my plan to move out with jess she just started to laugh, but now that she has seen the new jess and the old Rory, I thin k she has some faith in us.

As the super left and it was just Jess and I in our new apartment is smiled. 'This is amazing, I can't believe we are doing this.' Jess shrugs. 'This is our life.' He says and I chuckle. I look out and it started to snow. Snow! 'Look Jess, everything is going to be amazing.' He looks outside and rolls his eyes. 'What is with Gilmore women and snow?'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

We drove back to Stars Hallow in peaceful silence. I remember Mom once told me that you knew you were meant to be if you could sit in silence with the person and be perfectly happy. You are just content to be near them. Jess kept on fiddling with the radio controls on the steering wheel and every once in a while he would put his hand on my leg and smile at me.

He swings the car into the alley behind Luke's diner, where his current parking space is and we both get out. 'can you believe it?' I ask and he tells me he can. 'I knew you would get everything fixed.' He took my hand and we snuck upstairs. Jess and I lay on his (double) bed and we were quiet.

I kept on seeing Logan's face as I told him that I was with Jess. I guess Jess noticed the frown on my face and he kissed my cheek and tickled me to try to make me smile. 'You ok?' he asks and I tell him I'm fine. 'I just saw Logan today.'

Jess stopped kiss my neck and looked startled. 'Your ex, Logan?' he says in this weird tinny voice I had never heard before. 'Yeah, I literally bumped into him, we talked and I told him about us.' I said and jess backed up a little. 'Oh, that's nice.' He gets up and starts pacing.

'You ok?' I say and he doesn't say anything. 'So you saw him?' Jess says and I look at him oddly. 'Yeah, we just had coffee, I told him that I was happy with you.' He gives me this weird look.

'But you saw him? Did he try anything?' Jess asks and I shake my head no. 'No jess, I saw him, I felt I needed to tell him that I was sorry for the way I treated him but I was happy, and he was upset. But I told him that I was happy with you and I left.'

Jess then comes over to me and kisses me hard and deep. He is so harsh but all I did was cling to him. He walks with me still attached to the bed and we both lay down. 'We are together.' Jess says and briefly detaches his lips to mine. 'I know.' I say and he continues to kiss me. Somehow we end up naked, skin-to-skin, and afterwards Jess just mutters into the silent apartment. 'God your better than any cigarette.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I sneak back into the house after midnight, and I creep as quiet as I can into the house I hear mom move upstairs and I hope she doesn't come downstairs. It's not late really, but I knew what I looked like. I looked like I have been ravished and thank god I have.

I always regretted that I didn't know what it was like to be loved thoroughly (dirty) by Jess and know that I know I thank the coffee gods that I had the chance. Mom told me after she had slept with Luke (oh god, even the thought makes me want to scream) that being with the man you are meant to be with is like nothing else int his world. I didn't believe her until tonight.

There were no more whispers of movement upstairs and I sigh and turn on the lamp beside my bed. I go and change into comfy pyjamas and when I look over at my bedside table I notice a note there. Maybe mom wrote me a story like we used to do before we could really afford to buy books all the time.

I opened it and all it said was 'your beautiful' it wasn't signed and it was computer typed so I shrugged and turned off my light and snuggled into my bed. Thoughts of Jess made me smile as I drifted off.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A dark figure smiled in an evil way as he watched her drift off to sleep. He knew that she thought of him, how could she not, he was the one who was always there. He would be there and once he got this new guy out of the way, he would finally have his chance.

Everyone knew he was supposed to be beside her.

Next Part: Luke finally manages to muster the courage to tell Lorelai about his news and Rory reacts in a surprising way. Rory and Jess start their move to the apartment and she finds something out that may surprise them all.

**Authors Note: ok, so I keep on saying I will update sooner and I meant to, but I got into a car accident, so this is my first chance to finish this and send it off. Sorry for the delay. And how good was the episode this week?**


	12. Baby I've been Waiting

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Sarai: Thanks, I do try. And I am fine. I swear dire things happen when I am into writing. But I am fine. I just broke my clavicle, so typing is a little difficult, but I shall overcome!

Kylie1403: Yes, I do believe he is creepy. But when are stalkers not creepy? There is this thing I saw on t.v, where this guy was complaining that as a stalker, he never got to go where he wanted. It was funny, I don't know. Keep a reading'

Gilmore Girl Fan: whew, your name is always so hard to type, so I shall call you GG&LF, I hope you lurve it! And I shall update as soon as possible.

LitGG1982: I am not revealing who it is until next post, but I am glad that my stalker is keeping you thinking about it. Thanks for the review.

AnneTrinityRGJM: hehe spaz, that's awesome! Like I said above, next post you will find out who the person is. Moohawhahwahahawhaw evil cackle (but not the strange cackle, cause I am not the stalker!)

CoffeeJunkee06: well well well, you always have the best reviews. I hope you like this part just as much, although I admit its not the best. It's more action than anything else. Well not really.. how about I change the subject. You shall learn soon!

Lukelorelailuva160: I am updating so very soon, that you will be impressed.

Nessquick13: I am incapable of doing anything else. I don't like Logan, Dean is Mr. Creepy man, Tristian doesn't even bleep on the radar and it's Jess, only Jess. Sigh! This is Literati insured.

**Ok here is the story on the car accident. (I am fine I swear!) so I was driving with my friend Jacqueline. (We were on our way to Gilmore girl night, the best night of the week.) And we were driving on Briar Road and wanting to cross Avenue Rd. A very busy street, it was rush hour, and instead of driving out of our way to get to the light streets, we want to go straight. So the guy gestures for us that he is letting us cut through and we go and we are only one lane from crossing the intersection then WHAM! This mad BMW X5 driving maniac t bones us on my side. His bumper was wedged into Jacq's car. (An yellow Nissan x terra supercharged, a big honking car!) And the license plate is embedded into the side of the car. I broke my clavicle, and Jacqueline broke her chest plate, but other than that we are fine. Stupid Toronto rich snob drivers with customized plates. Sorry, but I could have died.. Well to me I could have, but I am a smidge drama queen, and I am freaked. What if I have a final destination situation, where I have cheated death, and now death is coming for me. Well this was supposed to reassure you, and now I have ranted WAY too long on this, so here I say adieu and enjoy the story. Peace! **

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I stumble out of my room and I see Luke sitting at the kitchen table staring at some report. He doesn't hear me or notice me and he rubs his eyes tiredly. 'You ok?' I ask and he looks up and is clearly startled and he tries to move the report so I wouldn't notice it.

'I'm fine.' Luke says curtly and I look at him in surprise. I don't say anything else and go over to turn on the coffee maker. The kitchen is quiet and you can hear the ticking of the old fashioned clock that sat on the mantle in the living room. My feet were cold and I tried to warm them up and I saw that Luke moved from the corner of my eye.

He came and stood beside me and he handed me my slippers that Paul Anka had been worshipping the day before. 'I'm sorry for snapping.' He says and I shrug. 'It's ok.' Mom said that Luke had been acting weird, like he was hiding something, but they both agreed to be open and honest.

'Can I ask you a question?' Luke says and he divides the coffee and his secret ingredients into the coffee filter. 'Yup.' I reply. He sighs and shoves the coffee filter into the slot and then watches as I get out my mug. 'How do you tell Lorelai something that could possibly ruin everything?' He looks miserable and more prominently frightened.

'It depends on what the news is, is it really bad?' I ask and find myself resorting back to when I was a child. I remember once we went to New Jersey to visit my dad at school. I must have been four, and the entire time people stared at me like I was something to laugh at. I heard my Dad and Mom yell at each other and I hated that feeling. I remember that I didn't feel safe and everything was tumbling around me. That was the last time we went to go see Dad at school.

'Did you um. Cheat on mom?' I ask and Luke looks up at me in wide-eyed shock. 'God no Rory, never. This has to do with me 12 years ago.' He says and I nod and go and sit at the kitchen table. 'Did you hurt someone?' I ask and Luke has the same reaction. 'No, not at all.'

Luke is silent looking at his mug of tea (it's manly mom had said) he looked at me like he was trying to figure out how to break it to me. Mom had to do that so many times that I just welcomed whatever dire thing Luke had coming.

'This was way before I knew your mom, I had opened my diner two years back and I was still in a bad place, and I would go out occasionally to this Sports Bar in Woodbury. My life that I had dreamt of my whole life was gone, and I was in this town that I hated. I met Anna there and we had some sort of fling, and then it was over before I knew it.'

I looked at Luke in shock. I can't see Luke doing anything that had a fling in it. He was a steady, granite kind of guy that was all in. 'I haven't thought of Anna Nardini or anything from that time in a long time and now it appears I have a kid.'

Luke looked miserable but I could see the pride in his eyes when he had said the word 'kid'. I wanted him to look at me like that. 'Oh, a kid. Wow!' I managed to squeak out and I went up and poured an entire cup of coffee and I poured it down my throat and it burned a path to my stomach. 'Yeah. A daughter, her name is April, and she is brilliant. I don't know how to tell your mom.'

I go to make more coffee but Luke gives me this strange look and I sigh. 'Tell her the same way you told me, just try to not make it seem like you are sleeping with eastside Tilly alright?' I say and he nods and then he goes to make some Eggs. 'You want an omelette instead.' He says and I shake my head no. 'suddenly I'm not very hungry.' I softly walked into my room and shut the door and all I could think of was that now he didn't need to love me like I was his own.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I was silent all day, I hardly quipped with Mom as she and I worked to organize a wedding that was happening in a month at the Inn. Over lunch with Jess I tried to be engaging and tried to be myself, but it bothered me that Luke, who I had known for so long, who I had counted on, had a daughter, a real daughter who had a claim on him, when really I didn't.

'You ok Rory?' Jess asked after I had started to make ketchup designs with my fries on my plate rather than eating them. Something that wasn't very Gilmore Girlish. 'I'm fine.' I say and I can tell he's looking at me but I don't even respond.

Finally Jess forced me to look at him 'is this about yesterday? Cause if you weren't ready..' I shake my head no. 'No, that was perfect, this has nothing to do with us. I can't tell you yet, but I promise you I will tell you later.' I say and Jess looks at me like I am hiding something.

'Hey guys.' Luke says and I look up startled. 'Uh hi. Jess I gotta go.' I say and lean in for a quick kiss and bolt out of the door. I just couldn't deal with Luke and knowing his secret. Jess chased after me but I just waved him off and went to the inn. Mom had gone to some meeting at her accountants and so I manned the front desk.

It was pretty quiet and then Luke bursts in and I pick up the phone and randomly dial and start a conversation so he can't talk to me. Why was I acting so mental?

'Rory, is your mom around?' Luke asks and I shake my head and put my finger up to indicate that I was busy. He taps his fingers fast and loud on the desk and I try so hard to keep my act going. Finally he just takes the phone out of my hand and hangs it up. 'Is your mom around?' he asks and I just shake my head no and look at the screen.

'Oh ok.' Luke says and he backs away from the desk and I look up and he is hurt. 'She's at a meeting with her accountant.' I say and he nods and he turns to leave but then he looks at me and says 'I'm sorry I disappointed you.' Like a child says to the parent and I look up at Luke's retreating form and all I want to do is scream out for him and run and get hugged by him. (Even though he feels utterly awkward doing it.)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mom returns and says that she has to go meet Luke. He has big news and I bite my lip and not blabber the news. I know mom will be a little shocked, and deep down a little hurt that she can't give Luke his first child, but she will understand. That's the way mom's mind works. As she leaves she looks so excited and I hate to see that disappear.

Jess comes to pick me up and he immediately crushes me to him and kisses me. 'God your beautiful.' He whispers harshly and I smile and kiss him back. I felt weak reacting the way I did to Luke's news, and I am sure that once I meet April that I will like her. She has to have some Luke in there, even though he just found out about her.

He and I walk hand in hand from the Inn to the house. It starts to snow and Jess starts skipping much to my amusement and he and I start making snow angels and we frolic to the house. When we get there, Jess runs into the house and bangs doors, but I knew that Luke was going to tell Mom so I am quiet.

Luke and Mom are seated on the couch, with Luke's arm draped over mom in a protective gesture. Mom's eyes are red and you can tell she has been crying.

'Rory?' she asks, and I go over and she immediately hugs me. Jess looks concerned. 'What's going on? Are you guys ok?' Jess asks and Luke pulls him into the kitchen while mom continues to hug me. 'Mom, it's going to be alright.' I say and mom nods her head. 'I know.'

Mom holds onto me so tight and I close my eyes and just enjoy the hug. Mom and I were really close, closer than any other mother and daughter, but it was rare to really be hugged by her. 'I love you kid!' mom says in my ear and I hug her tighter. 'I love you too Mom.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mom and I slept together in my room that night. I think Luke understood why she was upset. He went upstairs, and as he was going upstairs he looked at her like his heart was breaking and Mom reached up and touched his hand and said. 'Just give me some time to process.' And Luke nodded and went upstairs.

Mom whispered to me that night that she was just grieving for the dreams she had, but when and if she was to meet Luke's daughter, she would treat her like she was the most precious gift. 'Kids should never feel unwanted, I hope you were never made to feel that way.' She whispered and I told her that I had always felt wanted in her house.

I woke up and Luke was sitting at the table again, and I had such a sense of déjà vu. He looks up and sees me and immediately stands up and is about to run out of the room, and I can't hurt him like I had been doing the day before. 'Luke wait!' I say and he stops and turns around.

There I was in my p.js and my slippers, and I felt like the kid again. 'I'm sorry about yesterday. I just can't believe that I am losing you.' I say and he comes and hugs me. (Something that I don't think has ever happened to me before.)

'No, you're still my Rory, that won't change.' He says gruffly and I smile at him. 'Your sure? I finally got the father.' I say and he smoothes my hair in a rough way that I had imagined happening to me when I was a child. 'Nothing will change that.' He says and I sniff and he whispers at the sight of my tears. 'Ah jeez!'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Days had gone by after the announcement of Lil Danes. Or as mom liked to call her. Luke had told mom about how he wasn't sure what to do, and Mom pretty much told him that he needed to be there, whether Anna liked it or not. He was a father, and he wanted to be one, so go out and do it! So Luke had a tense conversation with Anna Nardini, and April was set to arrive in Stars Hallow for a day's visit today.

Mom had several plans, depending on April's interests. She had the girly girl plan, the reader, the sports maniac, and etc. and I have never seen Luke so appreciative in his life. He barely knew how to deal with Jess when he came, and Jess was a boy. Luke had told Mom that he wanted nothing more than for M om to be a mother to any child of his, which made her cry and they rushed off somewhere to do things that I don't want to think of.

Jess and I were due to move to our apartment any day and it was weird to pack up things again. I had grown to love living at home, but it was just to far for me to do the commute every day. I was excited about Jess's and I new life. And I was especially excited about sleeping with him, because frankly, he made my nerve fire off in the most awkward times.

'You sure you want to do this now?' Jess asked me as I boxed up another huge load of books. 'Yeah, it's not like it was before, Mom can come visit and call me and see me when she wants.' I say and Jess mutters something about having us time.

We go and deliver some of our boxes to the apartment. 'I want to sing a song about mountains and hills' Jess says and I start to laugh. 'You would be a dashing Von Trappe.' I say and he starts singing.

Days went by and as we were slowly unpacking more and more of our stuff I opened a box and I saw a whole collection of Disney classics. Dumbo, Cinderella, all the movies that I had loved as a small girl. But they weren't mine.

'Jess, is this your box?' I asked and Jess looked alarmed at what I was looking at. 'Uh no, aren't they yours?' he says and I smile at him.

'Do you like Disney movies Jess?' I say and he shakes his head no and tries to look tough. 'No, I like the classics, those have won hundreds of awards I'll have you know.' He says and I just give him a look.

He picks up Dumbo and points to the cover. 'Look, he is a misfit, and yet he makes it in a way we all want. He loves his mother and he is taken away. He is just a fighter.' He says and I nod at him while trying not to laugh.

'What about Cinderella, are you interested in it because she has gone through adversity?' I say and he mumbles something and I go over and I tickle him. 'What was that?' I say and he rolls his eyes. 'I like the talking mice, you got a problem?' I giggled and made sure that I teased him all night.

That night as we watched snow white, Jess held me and kissed my temple every few minutes. 'This is the life I've dreamed of.' He says in the dim room and all I do is curl up to him and think that I've never been so happy.

The man sat at his desk and planned out how he was going to win his prize. He knew that she seemed to think she was in love with this guy, but she was naïve. She was blinded by the bad boy, but soon he would realize. He would approach her and she would see the truth. He would get her and he would never let her go!

Next Part: As Rory and Jess settle into domestic bliss, and Lorelai meets April, the stranger makes his first move to split up the happy couple. Emily makes a reappearance that unsettles the couples.

**Authors Note: So I was quicker, wasn't I? Hope you guys like it, and if not, sorry! It seems disjointed somehow and I can't figure out how to fix it. But oh well. Happy Late Turkey day my neighbours to the south. **

**Authors Note part 2: I am thinking of having a pure fluff part, but don't know if I can do it, I love the angst. So I will try!**


	13. Before your Eyes

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Its scary, every time I want to channel Emily, I just say things my Aunt Ricki would say and then bam, there's Emily. SPOOKY!

Thanks to:

Jubilee124: hey, I will write if you agree to read. Thanks for the review.

Javarox: I know, this has been done but I thought it added something to the Jess and Rory dynamic. Hope you continue to enjoy this.

Lore: Thanks Dude! (he he) I will finish it as much as I can. Things are crazy right now, but I will at least get three more parts done this week.

The best part of believe is the lie: Well here is the revelation. Hoped you liked it. Maybe next part will be the fluff part, don't know yet, but hope you continue to like my parts.

And to all those lurkers, thanks for reading too! Have a good week!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

For the first time I woke up beside Jess and I stretched and snuggled into his warm body. He radiated heat like nothing else I have ever felt, and I settled back into a dream like world. When I closed my eyes I saw us together. There was music and softness and everything that i had been dreaming for.

Jess rolled over and groaned and he threw his arms around me and we settled into the middle of the bed. I opened my eyes, and his were open to. 'What a great way to wake up huh?' I said to him and he smiled. 'I've got no complaints.'

Jess leans over and kisses me and I giggle as he tries to undress me with his teeth. It may have taken a little bit longer but it was worth every second of it. 'I love you.' Jess gasped in the middle of our. Um activities, and I laughed as well and we both shouted to our neighbours and the people of America our love for each other.

Afterwards with our hearts slowing to a normal pace, Jess turns over to look at me. 'I will never have to exercise with you beside me.' He said and I giggled and told him that he had become a sap. This is what true domestic bliss was all about.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mom had called me about her first real meeting of April. She said that she looked a lot like me at that age. Nose always in a book and that they mostly had spent the day looking at books. Luke had made April a healthy lunch full of vegetables, which made Mom whine and complain.

Mom had met the infamous Anna and said that she could see why Luke had a relationship with her. Mom was actually worried that Anna could take Luke away. 'She's so hot!' mom had said suddenly over the phone and i had to bite my tongue to inform her that Mom probably more beautiful than Anna. 'Luke loves you, you have nothing to worry about.' I said and mom muttered something about how life changes in an instant.

'Mom, Luke and you are a family, he won't give that up.' I try to reason with her but she seems resolved to think that Luke will leave her. 'He hates Paul Anka.' She blurts out and she seems to think that means something. 'But he loves you Mom.'

I knew that this must be the only time that Mom was being very vocal about her insecurities. Before she would question her outfits, or her hair. Mom had always been second looked. You know when you have one glance, and then you need a second one just to believe it. It's happens when you are newly 17 and have a baby with you.

'April is so smart and wonderful, and Anna is probably just as wonderful, he already has a ready made family.' Mom whispers finally and I want to reassure her that everything will be fine. But how can I? 'Mom, Luke has been waiting for you for nine years, just by the way he looks at you, you can tell he has no intention of not spending the rest of his life with you.'

Mom said that maybe I was right and got of the phone and when I told Jess about the conversation, he has said that parents were liable to be just as stupid as we were.

Today I had my first class at Yale. I was anxious to go and get it over with, and come home to Jess.

Jess sent me off with a large to go cup he stole from Luke's and kissed me so thoroughly that I smiled dreamily my whole way to class. If I was the type to skip, I think I would have. My first class of the day was political theories and I had an old professor of mine. It was a smaller class and he smiled at me like he knew I was coming.

Soon we were embroiled in a debate on whether bush was being smart by denying that global warming was responsible for all of the natural disasters happening around the world, or he was being a complete idiot.

As I left the class with a friend I hadn't spoken to since I had left Yale, I bumped into a person and I grumbled as I picked up my stuff. 'Hey Rory.' The person said and I looked up and there was Marty. I had to laugh at the irony, that I kept on bumping into exes and potentials left right and centre.

'Hey Marty.' I lean in to hug him and he holds me a little too tightly, I step out of his embrace and feel a little awkward. 'I thought you dropped out.' He said and I shrugged. ' I did, but someone gave me a reality check and I am back on track.'

He smiled and took my arm and I got this shiver like he had invaded my space. But this was Marty, he was a friend, someone I knew was harmless. 'Let's go have coffee.' He says and pulls me towards the coffee cart but I stop and pull my arm out of his grasp. 'I have to run home to Stars hallow and help my mom with this upcoming wedding, rain check?' I said and he smiled tensely but as soon as the weird look came on his face, it disappeared.

'Of course, but you know soon those checks will have to be cashed.' Marty says and I smile at him and walk as fast as I can to the apartment. Jess is putting up our wall-to-wall shelves and I go over and hug him. He turns around and asks me what the matter is, and I smile at him. 'I just missed you.' I tell him and he smirks and opens his arm for me to come and he kisses me and we sink to the floor for christening the living room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That night Jess and I had made plans to have dinner with Mom and Luke. Mom looked tense and I could see Luke trying very hard to reassure her. You can't discount mom's worries, but we all saw the way Luke looked at mom. Like he betrayed her and he was trying his hardest to prove his loyalty.

Luke made Mom's favorite, which was burgers and fries. He even ate junk food just to make her happy, and she tried to smile. It was hard to watch Mom try to make us believe that she was ok. Luke finally took Mom out of the room and I heard crying and Luke occasional outbursts and Jess just smirks and listens in.

'Jess!' I exclaim and I hit him on the arm and he scowls and rubs it. 'You know that they will sort this out, your mom is just acting crazy.' He says and I roll my eyes. MEN! 'How would you like it if you found out I had this mysterious kid out of nowhere and the father was the hottest man?' I said and he scowls. 'Well I didn't know I was a father, but thanks for letting me know.' He says and I just hit him on the side of the head.

'Shut it smart ass!' I say and he pouts and tries to milk some sympathy and I find myself melting into a puddle of goo at the sight of him. 'Your just too damn sexy.' I whisper to him and start to kiss him.

Mom finally re-emerges from the back looking slightly ravished and looking calm and she smiles and sits down and finishes her fries. Luke comes out a few minutes later readjusting his belt and Jess notices first and starts making retching noises.

When I notice what is going on I scowl and throw a fry at Mom. 'Must you have makeup sex while we are near you two?' I say and Mom laughs and Luke mutters a very well placed 'aw jeez.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

We get home after mom tells me in great detail about her fight and pretty quick make up with Luke. Jess stumbles to bed as soon as we get in and I go and make sure that he has actually made it to the bed, and then I go to the desk Jess had assembled the day before and hit the books. I already had an essay assigned to me and it was my first class back.

I had to write a 'trial' article for Paris as well. When I told her about my coming back she had said that I wasn't getting any breaks from her now that she was the editor. What was Doyle thinking letting her have free reign of the paper? Visions of the hell that Paris put me through at the Franklin danced in my head.

Finally after three hours of slaving over this incredibly tedious article on the state of politics in today's world and an quick article on the way community service is used today and I was headed to bed.

Our answering machine blinked and I pushed the play button as I put my books for my morning class in my book bag.

_Hey Rory, Paris gave me your number. So I was thinking about having that coffee tomorrow. I am sure your mom will let you have some time with me. So give me a call, it's the same number. See ya._

As the tape stopped I pressed delete and I shook my head at how persistent Marty had become. I dialled his old number and got his machine and I knew I had to inform him that I was anything but free. _This is Marty; Leave a message at the tone. _

_Hey Marty, it's Rory. Look I think I should tell you that I am in a serious relationship with someone, and so I think that maybe coffee should be put off for awhile. I guess I'll see you around._

I close my phone and stagger off to bed and snuggle up to Jess, and as I am dozing off, I hear Jess sigh my name and hold me closer and I sigh and drift off.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Emily Gilmore had always lived a life of privilege. It was something in her blood that made her that way. She was born into wealth and it would seem she would die surrounded by it as well. She knew the ins and outs of society and she did it with an effortless grace that befuddled a lot of the people she associated with.

In society there was no such thing as a real friend. There was connections, dinner friends and people you would gossip with, and of course the D.A.R the most important that she associated with, but not the kind that her daughter had focused on when she was a small child. Finally Emily had to explain to Lorelai that friendships weren't worth much and to focus on herself. That was when she started to lose her daughter.

Money can provide for a lot of things, but it can never hold you, comfort you and it can never make the quiet of your house change. It didn't matter how much you spent on the top of the line stereo system blasting out the best of the composers. Money was just paper.

It had been months since Rory went back to her life in Stars Hallow, and when Richard had become more quiet than usual. He hardly came out of his office and he would sneak out to visit Rory, thinking that Emily knew nothing of it.

She had lost her husband, daughter and granddaughter all in one fell swoop, but she refused to admit it. They would come back, just like they always did. That's what she learnt from Lorelai's big leap of freedom that it took some years, but Lorelai would come back.

She had heard that Rory had dumped Logan and that Shira and Mitchum were livid that a simple Gilmore bastard had dumped their precious pure blood son, but Emily was glad that Logan was out of the way. He was the one who corrupted her precious Rory. She would do and be everything that Emily had always wanted, she just couldn't see it anymore.

She didn't know how to embroil herself into her girls life but she knew the minute the opportunity arise, she would do it with such finesse they wouldn't even realize what hit them. And that moment came when she saw the announcement in the paper.

Lorelai Gilmore is set to marry Luke Danes in the town square of Stars hallow, January 17 2006. Family and Friends are Welcome. To celebrate a love that took so long.

Emily smiled, a rather sinister one if Lorelai was there to witness it and she planned how she would infiltrate and show her daughter exactly how she could be in her life, without Lorelai even realizing it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty heard the message the minute he got off work. Rory seemed so sure of herself, but she didn't know anything. He had been waiting for their moment for three years and he was hardly going to let some guy come in and ruin that. Rory would realize her mistake. They were made for each other, they came from the same cloth, and soon, very soon Rory would realize her mistake. After all, he hadn't put that note and Rose in her room for nothing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Two days after Lorelai had put the announcement in the paper, she received a note in the mail. It was crisp and white and classy and she knew on sight it was from her mother. She opened it and groaned as she saw how severe her mother's handwriting had become since the last time she had received a note like this. (Around Rory's graduation from Chilton)

_Dear Lorelai, I would be delighted to be very involved in the festivities of your and Luke's joining. I shall contact Sookie about catering ideas and we must go to New York to find you the perfect wedding dress. I'm thinking Vera Wang, but I am sure you know a couple of your designers that might do. _

_I expect you to contact me as soon as you receive this message, _

_Emily_

Lorelai balked at the nerve of her mother and ripped it into shreds and tossed it into the fire of the dining room as she went to go find Sookie to let her know to ignore all of Emily's missives. War had been drawn it seemed.

Next Part: Marty begins his plan to convince Rory that they need to be friends, and Jess becomes very jealous. Emily and Richard come to the apartment to visit the new lovebirds, and of course Emily ruins everything.

**Authors Note: so there it is, I said the mysterious stalkers name and it is …… drum roll people! … it's Marty. At first I wanted it to be Dean but I thought that would be obvious, and then I was going to make it Logan, but Logan is pathetic but not crazy! So I thought Marty made the best choice. Congrats to those who guessed, and I tried to not reveal it too soon. Hope you guys keep reading. **


	14. we'll never sleep god knows we'll try

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Authors Note: ok, I was rereading old episode transcripts and I realized that Marty is completely OOC in this story line, so I am going to try to explain what could possibly drive him to this. I don't know if you guys like who the stalker is, but it is what it is.

So my grandpa died on Friday night, so I've been busy with funeral stuff and so this was actually a weird part to write. Hope you guys like it. And don't worry, I am fine! I was somewhat estranged from him.

This is dedicated to… the best part of believe is the lie: you gave the best review I have ever had! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, since the response has been dwindling and then BAM I get yours and I wrote it in under a day. So this is for you! Thanks and I feel the same way about Marty.

Thanks to: Dione Robertson – Well I guess you will see how long it takes him. But I won't make him SOOO out of character that he threatens the town of stars hallow and takes kirk as a hostage, although that would be funny.

The best part of believe is the lie: well I would like to say that she stays with Jess but that would ruin it, but ok, I give, Marty is just a blip on their happiness. This is lit insured. And the good insurer like the Zoe busiek kind.

Rogue Honey- Sorry that you liked him, but if it makes you feel better, I am not making him the marty we saw ons creen.

Coffeejunkee06:- no offense taken. But that's what's so great about author license. You can do what you want with a character. Unfortunately some of the readers likes him. But he is just my plaything for a while. For amends I may write a marty/rory friendly fic just to appease the karma gods.

Romanticbabysky:- I will! I am glad you love the conflict. I am a child of soap operas and drama, so conflict is what I do best. Keep on reading and reviewing

Javarox: sorry for being so defensive. I should learn that any comment is good. But thanks for the support and I am glad you like it. To make amends, you're my favorite!

Oooh GGALF (Gilmore girl and Lost fan) we have such a wonderful reviewer/author relationship don't we? I love your reviews and how long your name is, hence the GG ALf name. It's awesome isn't it? Don't worry Marty is only here for a while, not a main character.

GilmoreFREAK2: don't you worry. I will update soon, I may do a two part update. Never know

Sarai: I am sure that Emily isn't the one putting a rose in her grand daughters room. Cause that's has a whole special bus load of issues there. CREEPY! But I am glad you reviewed. Sniff sniff, we have such a bond.

Kylie1403: you like it, you really really like me. ( ok, the little drinking coffee game wasn't such a good idea. I had like 5 espresso zipping through my system, so I am weird (ER) right now.

LitGG1982: thanks on the compliment and yes I know I am proud of my weird stalkerish marty. Keep on reading.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty rolled out of bed the next morning and looked over at the picture of his family. He didn't know how anyone did it, how they could just find out that there father isn't their father and just move on. There stood his father in the picture, who raised him and taught him all the things he needed to know, with his arm slung over the shoulders of his biological father who had been a out of the way uncle.

When they told him, he had looked at his mother's face and she looked relieved like finally she wasn't burdened with this huge secret, but I don't think she really considered what it was for me. I left for Yale and I just heard the roar of shock in my ear. Everything became pear shaped and I fixated on something, anything that would b e reasonable to focus on.

Rory was this beacon of hope. Her smile lit up my soul just like the songs had been saying for years. The way she would chuckle at her self and the way she held onto her coffee cup made me feel that if only she held onto me like that, my life would resume to a place that I would recognize.

I know it's not rational to think that her and I are meant to be. We are friends, she has said so herself, but if Logan can convince her that he is anything but a rich snob than I can convince her that we belong together. I know how to do it too, I've spent enough time with her to make her see that.

I will simply tell her exactly what is in my heart and my mind and everything else. 'your beautiful.' She must see that I am the one for her, and I may think that this new guy is wrong for her, but really she must see it too? Otherwise she would announce it to the whole world.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It had been two weeks since my first day back at Yale. I had gotten into the swings of things. I would wake up and do some work, go to class, drive to the Inn and help mom out a little bit, and then go back to class or work at the paper, and then work a few hours at an office in New haven to make some cash.

Before the break I don't think I could have ever been able to do this, to be able to go from task to task and conquer them. Before I was focused on doing things perfectly and flawlessly, and now I just focus on making them right and then moving on without much thought. I had taken a lighter course load than before and I didn't compare my performance from any other relative and I enjoyed life more.

Every Tuesday and Sunday I had dinner with Mom and Luke, and sometimes April was there. She had suddenly become a huge part in my Mom's life and she was thrilled. She said that she had a pseudo child without the splits on the crate of dynamite part. April really liked mom, who was crazy and willing to go on wild schemes with her. Right now they were testing various stars hallow citizens to see who was related to the founders of Stars Hallow.

Luke grumbled and said that it was harebrained but didn't say anything else. Jess worked for the publishing house that Grandpa set up and then he picked up stray shifts at the diner now that Lane was going to school again. (This time to a place where boys and girls can be in the same room together)

I still had coffee with Grandpa and he was interested in my growing interest in Magazine journalism. I was taking this course on how the magazine world was changing and that it was liable to be a beacon of new writers. He told me that if I needed anything to call him and to not fret over grandmother who hadn't contacted me.

I sighed after my little musings and looked over at the pile of work I had to do and the boyfriend sprawled on the couch almost dead. 'Come on jess, you need to motivate me!' I whined and jess just groaned and turned over. 'A lot of help you are.' I said to myself and continued to watch the blinking cursor mock me.

Tomorrow I had a coffee date with Marty. He had kept on inviting me out, ad finally I gave in just so he would stop asking me. I didn't have time for him and I felt bad about it, but I was too focused.

Jess sat up and came over to me and shut off my computer screen and pulled me up and dragged me to bed. 'Sleep is important too' He mumbled and we both fell into bed snuggling and kissing before we were both out like a light.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I met Marty at this coffee shop near my apartment. I figured it would be easier for me to run back home, pick up my car and drive to Stars Hallow for a meeting at the Inn. I was beginning to organize a few more functions while mom helped out at the school, teaching the junior high kids how to sew. Apparently miss Heggie, the sewing teacher, had her fingers sewn into the sewing machine and had to be sent into the hospital. Miss Heggie was the teacher version of Sookie and became the new pet of the town.

I walked in and there he was sitting and looking around for me. Marty looked the same, same black curly hair, same boyish looks I guess. But he looked tired and stressed and I didn't want to make him more upset. 'Hey Marty!' I flashed him a grin and sat down opposite him.

He took my hand and squeezed it. 'Thanks for coming out with me.' He says and I shrug. 'Of course, I'm just really busy right now.' I said and he mumbled that I wasn't too busy to have a serious boyfriend but I chose to ignore that.

We chatted about Marty's near graduation and what he was going to do. Finally he shrugged and started to sip his newly delivered coffee. 'I'm glad that Jess helped me find my way back here.' I said and took a sip from my vat of coffee. 'So no more Huntzberger?' Marty asked and I shook my head.

'No, we broke up and I sorta jumped into this relationship with Jess, and it's great.' I said and Marty nodded and started tracing the lines in the table. 'So you and him serious?' he asked and I nodded. 'Yeah we are living together and happy. He and I just fit.' I reply and take another sip of my coffee.

'But you aren't on your way to..' he started and then shut up and I shrugged. 'Who knows, we've been together for almost three months but I don't want to jinx things. I'm just focusing on school and living my life.' I said and Marty laughed. 'Isn't everyone?'

Marty began explaining how weird it was for him to go home and how much the holidays were going to suck. 'It's a typical Gilmore Christmas with Jess there and now mom's fiancée's newly found daughter. I will be surprised if I get any work done.' I say and he laughs.

'Well, I will see you this break right?' Marty asks and I shrug. 'I can hardly fit in sleeping, we'll see.' I say cryptically thinking in my head that I don't have time for him. I feel bad, but I just don't. I hardly see Lane as is, and she's my best friend.

He looks at me for a minute and it makes me feel uncomfortable. 'I'm sorry, but we'll see.' I say and I throw down my share of the bill and leave and wanting to tell Jess how weird I felt.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai hated Friday's. Have hated them for a while, but now it was a completely different story. Before it was because she was forced into a relationship with her parents, which usually included a free for all on insulting her life. But now it was how busy she was and that was when Luke would go over to Anna's house and they would discuss 'their' daughter. She loved April and thought she was an amazing kid, but she DID not like Anna, and Luke knew it.

After their last fight about it and Luke telling her that as long as he lived in Stars Hallow and breathed he would love her, which made her a puddle and they ended up making love on the floor of the storage room. (Luke said he could have been shut down for that, isn't he romantic?)

Rory had already been in and she had dazzled their new guests. Riki Turofsky was having a fancy party for her husband Charles Petersen, who was turning the big 61, and felt everyone should celebrate with him. Rory had assured them it would be exactly what they wanted and already dazzled them with samples.

Lorelai sighed as she left for work, to go to the house with the lack of kid and fiancée. Sometimes Lorelai wished that her craving for apples last year were more than just a need for nutrients.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That night was date night for the new lovebirds and they laughed and made dinner. Rory could stir and point out obvious things and Jess whipped up a delicious (and healthy!) meal and they were about to sit down and when the doorbell went off. (It was to the tune of the Muppets, a gift from Lorelai) and Jess swore and got up to get it. I smiled and continued to eat my roast chicken and when I heard the voice I immediately shot up and ran to the door.

Grandma was glaring at Jess. 'What are you doing here?' she asked with as much disdain and disproval in her voice. 'Rory, what is he doing here? Where's Logan?' she asked and I rolled my eyes.

'Come in Grandma, Grandpa hi!' I said and went in for a hug. He smiled and looked around. 'This is a nice building, I lived in a place like this in my college days.' Jess shook grandpa's hand and took Emily's coat.

'You never answered my question Rory!.' Grandma said as we all stood in the living room. Jess just shrugged and went to dispose of the coats while I shrugged. 'Jess lives with me, and Logan and I broke up awhile ago.' I said and Grandma glared at me.

Grandpa looked at our shelves upon shelves of books and stated his approval or disproval of the books, while grandma hummed and haa'd at the state of our stuff. Grandma stated in her authority tone that my desk was a disgrace and that she would send me an adequate desk but I told her no thanks. 'Luke built that for me, and he brought it over special, so no thank you.' I said and grandma just gave that sour look. Jess was very uncomfortable but he was acting like a perfect host.

Grandma sat on our couch (a reject from Luke's Grandmother's selection.) and looked at it like it was infested with disease. Grandpa started to talk to Jess about his new job. 'You helped him find a job, oh Richard!' Grandma says over their conversation and he just ignores her.

'Grandma please!' I say to her and she just ignores me like I am not even here. 'Richard you are going to encourage the girl, this is just another attempt to be more like her mother, living with this obviously ill mannered boy.' Grandma says and I stand up. 'Now hold on, Jess may be not who you saw me with, but he's everything to me.' I shout and Grandpa comes over and gives grandma a look that makes her shut up.

She sits back down and Grandpa comes and sits with me. 'Now Rory, I am glad you have found someone, I am sure Emily is just worried that you are going too fast.' Grandpa says and gives Grandma a pointed stare. 'No Richard, she is making a huge mistake!' Grandma shouts and tries to pull me off of the couch and what I assume out of the apartment and back home.

I wrench my wrist free and run to where Jess is standing, of course shocked at the events. 'No Grandma, I am not going with you, and I am not making a mistake.' I look over at Grandpa and he is smiling at me. 'I've made mistakes, but I am back on track, I am going to Yale, I have focus, I have a goal, and Jess helped me with that. With him I don't have to question who I am because he just let's me be me, whether it's full of potential or not!'

I look over at Jess and he smiles at me and he holds my hand. Just by him touching me in such an innocent and non PDA kind of way makes my whole skin go ablaze, and goose bumps appear everywhere and all I can do is concentrate on where his hand ends and where mine begins.

'I know that Rory, I'm proud of you. You've managed to fix your problems in an appropriate way and in a way that I never imagined you could possibly do.' Grandpa smiles at me and I am relieved he is not agreeing with Grandma. 'No! This is not acceptable, you are degrading yourself like your mother is doing, marrying THAT man!' Grandma yells and Jess rolls his eyes.

'How is Luke so bad Grandma?' I ask and she looks over at me in shock that I talked back to her. 'Luke has never hurt anyone, he helps people. Everybody knows in town that if you have a problem, something that's broken or really someone to talk to you can go to him. He may be grumpy and has a weird fetish for plaid, but he's the most dependable guy, and he's marrying mom. We are all lucky!' I say and Jess just squeezes my hand. 'Mrs Gilmore, he is the best man your daughter could ever marry.' Jess adds and she just looks over at him in disgust.

'No, the best man she could ever marry is Christopher, and I do not see why she cannot see that.' Jess snorts and mutters underneath his breath that Chris has the maturity of a flea and that she had no idea on the real Christopher and I gave him the shut up look before grandma decided to stop being so polite.

'No Emily! Luke is good for her, and whether you like it or not she is marrying him and we are all happy for her, why can't you?' Grandpa shouts at her and she looks at him in surprise. Grandpa says he knows this different side to grandma that makes her bossiness, and her psycho society lady fade away and he sees the woman he fell in love with. Personally I thought that Grandpa had to be on some sort of psychotic drug that made him not hear most of what she said to mom and me.

'That boy is going to ruin Rory's life and I am not going to stand for it.' Grandma shouts and storms out and Grandpa come over and hug me and kissed my forehead. 'I'm really proud of you, nice seeing you again Jess. I'll see both of you next Wednesday.' Grandpa then collected Grandma's coat and his own and left and Jess and I stared at each other. He shrugged and said 'I guess this means that date night is delayed?'

I started to laugh and I ended up on the floor. She certainly had a great sense of timing!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I woke up to find a very naked Jess sleeping with his head on my shoulder blade. I sighed and smiled at how contented I felt. After Grandpa and Grandma left suddenly, Jess attempted to reheat our food, but it just didn't work out so we ordered in some horrible Chinese and then ended up breaking into the Luke couch. (Never to be called that pre or during sex, but ok after some time had gone by.)

Jess was snoring away and I ran my fingers through his thick black hair. I could smell that smell of his (not the dirty one! Get your mind out of the gutter!) And I would get lost in it. I shift a little and try to get Jess bony hip not digging into my spine. He mumbled and moved and he was now behind me and I sighed and turn over on my side to get more comfortable.

'Jess?' I said in the quiet dark and he mumbled a very sleepy what. 'I saw Marty today.' I say and Jess moves suddenly and I almost fall onto the floor. He grabs me and shoves me closer to him. 'You did?' he says and his voice cracks and I have to smile at how cute he is. 'Yeah, he kept bugging me about coffee, he wants to be friends or something more, but I am trying to avoid him.'

Jess sits up more and clutches the blanket that was once so wonderfully around us. 'Why would you do that?' he says and I shrug. 'Marty is part of my past, he is just like anyone else, but I never was interested in him.' I say and he shrugs. 'Just like I was part of your past mere months ago Rory?' Jess says suddenly and I am confused. How did this become a big deal?

'I just want things to be open with us, I saw him and I am never going to be in that situation again, I don't know why, but he seems creepy to me now.' Jess looks at me and I smile at him and wink and he ends up laughing and he goes for number four on the couch, with everything that had happened during that day in the back of his mind.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty looked at the cup of coffee Rory had drunk that was now displayed on his shelf and he sighed at the sight. He didn't know when he had started to fixate on her. It could have been at the beginning of her sophomore year or maybe it was when she had looked down at him in that innocent way and offered her robe.

He kept on seeing that look on her face today and he knew he had his work cut out for him. He had heard the guy's name for the first time, Jess. What a weak name. He knew he could get rid of this guy so fast that They would be together by Christmas.

He would show his brothers that he could get the girl he wanted, the girl he deserved. Rory was everything he deserved and more, and she would discover that very soon.

He dialled her cell phone and got her answering machine.

'Hey Rory, so your in the Milton and Shakespeare class? I need a study buddy, what do you say? You tackle the bard and I handle Milton?' Call me and let me know.'

Marty closed his cell phone and smiled happily, he would succeed. Isn't that what all the men in his family did. They got what they wanted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Next Part: Luke begins his dark day and shares it with his new found family. Anna and Lorelai have a conversation and maybe Anna isn't so bad. Marty meets Jess.. what will happen..

**Ok, yes I am a talker and I have LOADS of author notes, but the name of the chapter is one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands. If you haven't heard, listened to or worshipped Rilo Kiley, go now and do it. You will not regret it. **

**Hugs and big kisses! **


	15. Pull the Ripchord

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Javarox: I am liking this stalker Marty guy. He's actually kinda fun to write, because I can make him as crazy and weird as I like

The best part of believe is the lie: hey thanks for the review ( you always do the best ones) and don't worry about me. Everything has died down so my life is mundane and boring once again and so this occupies my time.

RogueHoney: well if you review, I mention. It's a great system. I feel the same way about Emily and Dean. Although sometimes (it's rare) I feel bad for Emily. She can't help being a snob!

Sarai: hmm what an intriguing thought. I would love to see what Emily's thoughts on Marty would be. Probably call him a charity case and try to make Rory not even talk to him.

Obsessmuch21: I am soooooo glad that you like Rilo Kiley. They are what I listen to when I am writing this thing. I hope you continue to like this story!

GGALF (you know who you are) I know I hate Emily and Marty a lot in this. I am making them evil so you know how I feel about them. Keep on a reading and I will update soon I promise!

LitGG1982: well thank ya thank ya, I am glad you are liking this story, and I am writing a pure fluff Jess/rory part very soon.

Kylie1403: thanks for letting me know that I forgot to take out what was happening next part. Keep on reading!

Authors Note: Hope you guys like this part, and especially how I envisioned Anna. I can't believe they are reusing an actress. Isn't that kinda wrong? She will always be Sasha for me, and I don't care! BAH!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The town of stars hallow always knew when this particular day was coming by the way the diner owner would scowl extra special at everyone. Even the people who were normally safe from the ire of Luke Danes was subjected to thrown coffee mugs, burnt food and generally discourse in the usually calm and well run diner.

William Danes was pretty much an icon of what a true neighbour was in this town. He always came to aid of anyone and was known to help out a friend in need many an occasion. He was a man that people respected and when he spoke people listened. He was treated as more than a storeowner, but a voice that should be listened and heard.

When Luke was in High School and people heard the last name Danes, they would look at Luke in awe. Sure his father was a good man, but what was it like to live the life of Will Danes son. Always being the one to carry on the tradition. William and Lucas came from a line of good moral men. The Original Lucas (Williams father) had even helped establish the Doose family in stars Hallow and he was the one that people went to for good sound advice.

When Lila Danes died and she left behind a very shocked and bereft husband and a son and a daughter, most thought that it would change the way that the Danes men functioned. William and Luke and Liz Danes would disappear one day in early January and be alone. It was their day to remember and after that day, normal life would resume

When Luke was 27, his father died suddenly of a heart attack. The whole town in shock and the sudden need of a dependable Danes was needed once more. Liz had gone off to live her life in New York with her son Jess and one of the guys she had dated during that time.

Luke was beside himself, he was virtually alone in the world and suddenly he had to support himself and keep a store that really meant everything to his father and not to him. It wasn't what was sold in the store, and what was on the shelves that meant something to the man, but what the building had seen in his years of life.

Now fifteen years later, and Luke had just turned 42, he had an easier time dealing with the death of his beloved father. He had a family now, an unconvential one, but one nonetheless. He had his sister and her husband there to pop in and cause chaos every week or so. He had his fiancée and her clone like daughter who made life worth living. Lorelai was like a breathe of fresh air that never got stale and never went away. Just looking at her face, and feeling her beside him made him breathe and he loved her.

Jess had suddenly shown up to be the man that he had known jess could become. He was there for his family and friends and he had direction. It may not have been in the way that he had first envisioned but it was there nonetheless, and he could see how deeply jess was in love with his love's daughter Rory.

Then there was April, his all of a sudden daughter. She was something he had never really seen before. So smart that she could run circles around most of the town, but with a sweetness and a sense of child wonder that made him want to show her everything for the first time again. And with a child came the mother, and Anna was now in his life again and that brought some problems but he didn't regret meeting her or anything that happened.

April was a product of a dark day when he needed comfort and now that he discovered her, there was something good that came out of the day that made him want to curl up.

So here was the fifteenth dark day he has had, and it made life interesting. Lorelai had said that he was free to mope and be moody until dinner, where she would get Sookie to make an amazing meal and Luke's family would come together and laugh and love together. When he had heard what Lorelai had said he had smiled and made sure she knew exactly how much he loved her.

Lorelai had even called Anna herself rather than making him do it and said in the most eloquent words she could muster that Anna was invited to a family gathering and Lorelai would love for her to be there. She even made sure that Anna's favourites were part of the menu.

Year by year his father had been fading from his life and memories. How could such a man, someone who had meant everything to him just disappears? Luke still feared the day that William Danes vanished from his life and memory.

He looked up as Lorelai set the table and she smiled at him. He can still see the look on her face when he had told her about April. She was shocked and hurt, but mostly it was disappointment that he hadn't told her sooner. He knew that she would have been hurt, but she just got over it. (Probably after some help from Rory)

Now Lorelai greeted April with a huge hug and they already had a very close relationship. Jess would tease her about her book choices and he looked at her in that way that an elder could. Rory was wary at first, but once she saw that I didn't treat her any different she greeted April with great enthusiasm and warmth just like her mother.

Lorelai looked up and saw me staring at her and she smiled. She came over and hugged me. 'We've got quite the life?' she said and I nodded and kissed her temple and went over to help Rory move the coffee table to allow more chairs in the living room. 'You ready for this?' Rory asked and I smiled at her. 'yeah, I think I am.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Anna and April arrived a couple of hours later; I had sat in my apartment, in his chair and stared at the pictures on the wall. Some of them were various moments in time for the Danes family.

When my parents had gotten married and the look on Lila Danes face as she beams at her newly made husband William. Then there's the birth of their first child, a girl and the look of bliss on both of their faces, and the next photo shows how proud the Danes are of their new son Lucas with Liz scowling at the thing that had taken away her parents attention.

There are various pictures of his parents at town events, of his and Liz's various recitals and performances and then the pictures dwindle and suddenly Lila disappears from print. There is a pained pinch in his fathers face and a ghost of sorrow hanging over the kids as they just stare in the camera. Liz pregnant beaming at the camera with James Mariano scowling at the camera and then the birth of a bouncing baby boy.

Soon the pictures just stop and Luke is done thinking of the past. He had learnt after last year's fiasco that he couldn't dwell on the memories or he would go crazy. He still remembered the shocked look on Lorelai's face when he had yelled at her and he never wanted to feel like that or see that look. He sighed and got up and got dressed for tonight's dinner and he hoped that Anna and Lorelai didn't kill each other.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I had persuaded Jess to come earlier and we helped mom get set up. She was nervous, and you could tell how stressed she would be at the end of the night. Not only was Luke's daughter coming, which made things a little tense, so was April's mother. None of us had actually met Anna, nor seen any evidence of her besides Luke.

Luke always talked to her in a quiet tone over the phone and he always seemed tense afterward and only 'special attention' from mom could get him to a non-nuclear state.

Jess came over and he hugged my waist and we stared at Mom running around like a chicken without it's head as Luke swore every few seconds as he tried to help Sookie in the kitchen. The door bell rang and everyone stopped and seemed startled at the sound. We all knew they would be here any second and Jess shook his head at how tense everyone was and went to open the door.

There stood April in a very bright Yellow jacket with a bright orange scarf that made her body looked smaller. She smiled at the sight of jess and pulled her mother into the house. Anna was short, with brown eyes and brown hair. She was beautiful in a natural sense and I could see why luke saw Anna, or whatever they had.

Mom and Luke stumbled into the living rom shrieking as Luke tried to wipe off the flower that covered mom's face and when they heard april's laughter they stopped and saw Anna, april, Jess and I all standing there and Mom looked panicked and before she could say something, April came and hugged Mom.

'Hey Lorelai, did you get that sample from Andrew?' Mom shook her head and took April's coat. 'No he is being a fussbudget, but I have a plan. We will sneak in and take it!' Mom smiled down at April and I knew that Mom would be ok. She had given me that look whenever someone had called Mom a slut and I had tried to cheer her up.

Mom then went over to Anna (who looked as comfortable as a Mariano in the Gilmore's Mansion) and took her coat. 'Hey Anna, I'm Lorelai.' Mom then shook her hand and lead her into the living room where April was already bugging Jess to explain Proust to her. 'April, Proust is not something I want to think about ever again.' Jess whined and April just gave him a look and he began to whine.

Luke went over and kissed Anna's cheek in greeting and went over to detach April from Jess's lap. I went over to introduce myself. 'Hi, I'm Lorelai's daughter, Rory. It's nice to meet you.' Anna smiled at me and it was scary how much her smile reminded me of Mom.

'Hey Rory, Ap tells me that you are going to Yale?' Anna asks and I smile at how easy it is to talk to her. 'yup, I am studying journalism.' I said and she starts telling me that I better not be one of those stiff collared journalists you see on CNN all the time. I laugh. 'Oh god no, I am thinking of doing some magazine writing.' I said and she and I started to have a conversation.

The fire alarm in the kitchen went off and Mom and Luke rushed in to see if Sookie was bleeding or if she blew up the kitchen and when you didn't hear Luke's and Mom's screams to get out I figured it was safe. April was sitting on the floor playing with Paul Anka, who was distressed that there was not enough room for him to go and be where he wanted to.

Jess was going over a manuscript of a friend of his works from Philly. He was trying to get his work published here and he was scribbling in things. I sat next to him as Anna went to use the phone. Jess threw his free arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. 'you ok?' he asks and I smile at him. 'Actually things are going great.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sookie and Jackson bring out the food not too long later and we all sit at the dining room table that we put in the living room. Sookie said that since this was a family celebration that turkey was in order. All of the food is laid out and no body digs in and nobody says anything. We all look at Luke to say something. After all this is for him. 'Thanks for being here.' Is all Luke says and starts to dish out stuff on Mom's plate and she whines when it has any kind of nutrition?

Mom looked at everyone eating and she smiled. She leaned over to me and whispered. 'It's amazing, this is my first family.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

An hour had gone by and now everyone was finished dinner. It seemed everyone was talking to someone; Rory and Jess were almost on each other's laps and were talking in low-hushed voices. Rory would occasionally blush or laugh a busty laughter that he had never heard her do before.

Sookie and Anna were talking about food (Anna was a caterer in Woodbridge) while Lorelai and April talked about all things cartoon. Was Kim Possible able to take on Fillmore? It was nice to see my family gathered together, it wasn't conventional, but it would have made my father and my mother proud.

I see a little of my mother in April. The gentle and intelligent brown eyes that could tell you a lot more than that vast vocal could tell you.

We all got up and went to the living room and I saw that Lorelai kept making sure that Anna wasn't looking at me. I don't think I could tell Lorelai anymore that Anna was in the past. I hadn't even though of her since we stopped whatever we had 13 years ago.

Can I talk to you Anna?' I hear Lorelai say and I swallow and I try not to interfere, I hope to god that she doesn't have some wild scheme planned.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

All night I had been staring at Anna waiting for her to look at Luke and let him know she was ready to be a family. It never happened. Sure she looked at him, but it was always either when she was listening to something he said or when she asked him to pass the food. There was no sly looks, no secret eyewinks and no come hither looks that only a woman like Anna could manage.

Anna had this soft look whenever she looked at her daughter and she would smile whenever April would go off on a rant about something (something very much like Luke) and I recognized that soft look. I had given my daughter that look since she was born. She wasn't trying to flirt with Luke and it bugged me that she wasn't.

Why wasn't she desperate for Luke to give her that look he gave me all night? That I can't wait to be alone with you but for now I will melt you with my hunka hunka burning love eyes. The look that made me wants to scream in ecstasy every time I see it? Did she know something about Luke that I didn't?

Rory said that I was crazy, that obviously Anna was happy in her life and she didn't need Luke to hold some position of father and husband. But that's ridiculous! Just looking at Luke as he pointed to pictures of his parents that he was showing Rory, Jess and of course April made me want to jump him.

I knew I had to do it, I knew I had to ask Anna why she didn't dream of him every night and itch to just touch him. How she could just walk away from the deep emotional love that Luke provided. Was she crazy?

'Can I talk to you Anna?' I asked and she looked up and she smiled and nodded. I led her into Rory's old room (and April's temporary room while Luke fixes up the storage room upstairs) Anna smiles as she looks at half of the room still the same when Rory lived here and then there's all these posters of scientists and writers on the other half, which was Aprils.

'Wow Luke went all out.' Anna says and I smile. 'Yeah he sure loves that kid.' I say and she smiles and looks around and picks up Colonel Cluckers. 'Your ok with that? Luke having a kid.' She asks and I shrug. 'I had Rory when I was seventeen and he never made me feel anything but proud to have her, so why should I do the opposite for him?' I say and she puts down the chicken. 'Are you sure?' she asks and I am about to say something but she interrupts me.

'I can tell you're a good person, the way that everyone stared at you during dinner told me a lot, but I can't let you make April feel bad for her being here. I never want her to feel that way. I am proud of her and I want everyone to make her feel like she is precious.' Anna says and I see myself in her and that freaks me out.

'April was a surprise and I was hurt that I wasn't the one who would one day give Luke his first child, but I had to watch my daughter be told that she ruined mine and her fathers life, when it wasn't true, so I would never do that to any child, and how could you not think that April is amazing, it's impossible.' Anna looks at me in surprise.

'Are you sure? I know that her being in Luke's life has made things difficult.' She says and I laugh. 'Difficult, have you ever met Emily Gilmore? That's difficult, April is an unplanned surprise, a good, no a great gift.' I say and Anna sighs and she smiles.

'So you wanted to say something to me?' she says and I go to sit on Rory's bed and she comes and sits at the other end of the bed. 'I am just wondering if you are done with Luke? Cause I love him and I want to marry him and I need to know that you won't come and decide you want to be a family with him.'

Anna laughs at that. 'God no Lorelai. Luke and I happened so long ago that you would have never known had April not been here. That Luke I knew back then was so different and I am happy with me and April. It's amazing how different this Luke is.' She says and I nod.

'He is the best man I know.' I say and look over at a picture of Rory, Luke and I at her graduation. I point at it and she smiles and picks it up to look at it closer. 'Obviously Luke isn't Rory's father, but you would never know it. Even before Luke and i were really even friends he made sure that Rory was loved. He has been there for so much.' I say and I smile.

'Luke was so deep in his grief when I knew him that he saw only it. I was a couple of nights and then we were over. He needed comfort and then one day he just woke up and started figuring out what he wanted in life. It was probably Maize that propelled him to doing that, but I was gone before I really saw the results.'

It's weird to me to think of Luke as anything but dependable and solid. 'did you ever regret that you and Luke never..' I said and she shook her head violently. 'God no, I was happy how everything turned out. I got the best end of the deal and I never have to lie to Ap and tell her that her father is some dead beat.' She said and I laughed.

'He loves her; I've never seen him beam at someone the way luke looks at her. He has tried so hard to be a good parent with Jess and then somewhat with Rory, so it's nice to see him actually get to be one with her.' I say and Anna agrees with me.

'I am glad that he found someone like you. You were just what he needed.' Anna says as I open up the door and Luke is there in the kitchen like a light looking concerned. I smile at him and go hug him. 'I am pretty lucky myself.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I waved goodbye to Mom and Luke as Jess started up the car and he started to drive to the apartment. 'that was nice.' I said and jess agreed with me. 'It's nice to see Luke happy.' Jess said as he turned down Peach Street.

I looked over at Jess as he concentrated on navigating the car through the windy streets near the centre of town. 'Do you like April?' I asked him and he laughed. 'Sure, she's my new crush.' He says and I hit him on the shoulder. 'No you know what I mean.'

He's quiet for a minute and then he turns to look at me and he smiles. 'Its nice to see a part of Luke in something that is so cute.' I laugh. 'your so cheesy at times.'

We drive home and then we collapse on the couch. I was so tired from work and school all week and Jess was tired from work all week. 'ugh I have a meeting with Marty tomorrow, call me in sick please?' I whined and Jess laughed.

'you agreed to being his partner so you must pay.' Jess leaned over and started tickling me and I squealed in laughter. 'Come on.' He says and he carries me to our bedroom and he quirks his left brow at me and I giggle and fall into bed with him. 'I love you.' I whisper in the dark and Jess grins at me. 'I love you too, now beware of the tickle machine.'

All you could hear in the apartment was our laughter and some serios bed squeaking.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I ran into the coffee shop ten minutes late the next morning. Jess had kept me busy most of the night and when we finally managed to sleep he stole most of the covers. I had woken up late and had to run to the café without showering and I was in a bad mood. Worse of all I had to deal with Marty's less than subtle advances.

'Hey.' I said as I sat down and he smiled at me. 'Your late.' He says and I just roll my eyes. 'Yeah sorry, I was at a family thing last night.' I went to open the book and I saw that I left my notebook at the apartment.

'Shit!' I swore and he looks up at me and asks if everything is all right. 'Hey, can we move this to my apartment? I forgot my book and it's part of the assignment in there.' Marty picked up his stuff and almost ran out of there and I had to run just to catch him.

'So is Jessie going to be there?' he asked as we entered the apartment building. 'No, he's at work.' I say and he is quiet as we climb up the stairs. He's behind me and I know he is checking me out and I spin and go behind him so he can't do it anymore. It's hard to try to make someone stop checking you out!

I opened the door and he burst in and looked around. 'nice bookshelves.' He says and I look at the finished shelves that jess had finished two days ago. 'yeah, gotta love a man whose great with his hands.' I walked into my bedroom with a look at Marty that told him to stay there and went to go get my notebook. This was definitely going to be a long session.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After an hour and a half of ignoring Marty recite 'meaningful' sonnets to me I was almost to a boiling point. I would push him down forcefully when he became to close and I kept on shifting so I was away from him. 'Marty stop.' I finally said as he rub my arm and he looked startled. 'aren't you tired?' he asks and I rolled my eyes and got up and moved further away from him.

'Marty you know I am with Jess, he and I are happy' I say and Marty doesn't say anything. His dark curly head is concentrating on his Milton piece he is trying to summarize and put towards the question. 'but how long wil that last? I'm willing to wait.' He says and never looks up at me. Here I am trying to let him down easy and then he doesn't even pay attention to me while doing it. That's just rude!

'Marty!' I said louder and he looks up. 'Look, we are somewhat friends, but please no more comments like that. I am with Jess, deal with it.' I say and get up to get more coffee and Marty just smirks at me (it is not even sexy, why smirk when it's not a sexy smirk like Jess has) and I hear the key in the lock.

'ROWRY!' Jess roars playfully and I go and run to him at the door. 'Hey, you get that author's new pages?' I asked as I take his coat from him. 'Yup, I think Mr. Davis will love this new one.' He says and then stops short when he sees Marty.

'Oh Jess, this is Marty. He and I moved here because I left my notebook this morning.' I say and he smiles and goes to shake his hand. 'Hey Marty, nice to meet you.' Marty looks at him and then stands up. While jess looks at me weirdly and I shrug. 'so your him.' Marty says and I look at Marty to stop it.

'Yup I'm him, hey I will get out of your way, but do you mind if someone I knew from Philly stays on our couch for a few days? He may be getting published?' I go over and hug Jess. 'Of course.' I say and I kiss him. I don't care that Marty is right there; I need to have something good and familiar on me or near me. 'I love you.' Jess says and goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.

'Ok, let's go down to business.' I said and began typing my answers as Marty stared at the closed bedroom door. Finally he said something, not that I wanted him to . 'So Jess works at a publishing house?' he asked and I nodded while never taking my eyes off the computer screen.

'Yeah he works at the one off Dalhousie Blvd.' I said while trying to type out the scribbled notes I had made. 'Doesn't it bother you?' he asked and I looked up at him and he was smiling.

'Whatever you are thinking, nope!' I said and went to refill my coffee cup. 'He isn't in school, he isn't an intellect.' Marty says an di roll my eyes. 'Jess may not be in college but that doesn't mean he's not an intellect. He is probably smarter than I am.' I said and came and sat down again while rereading what I had just typed.

'yeah but he works.' Marty said and I sighed. 'Marty, stop fishing for a way to break us up. Jess is perfect for me. End of story.' I said and he grew quiet as we both worked. Jess came out after half an hour and said he needed some people time. He was trying to write a second book and found it was hard.

'So Marty, Rory told me that you are trying to be an English professor.' Jess said while I printed out our assignment. 'Yup, I want to stretch young minds.' Marty said and stood up. He loomed over Jess, but he didn't seem to mind. Jess just took my hand as we stood together and squeezed it.

'I wanted to do that for a while. 'Jess said and I smiled at him. He would be a great teacher. 'You would have to go to school for that.' Marty said snidely and I looked at him in surprise. Where was this hostility coming from?

'obviously.' Jess says and I smile at him when he doesn't take the bait of Marty's attitude. Marty looks perplexed that he can't seem to get a rise out of Jess and I smiled at him. 'Well since we are done, you should leave. Jess and I are very busy this afternoon.' I said and pushed Marty out of the door. He turned around was about to say something when I shut the door in his face.

Jess smiled at me and leant in for a kiss. 'God he is annoying.' I muttered and almost tackled Jess to the ground. 'I am so glad that this partnership is almost over!' I said and then suddenly I was too involved with the lips on my clavicle.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty huffed down the stairs after he was pushed out of Rory's apartment. He knew it was Jess's fault that Rory wasn't feeling the need to be with him. Maybe breaking them up was going to be a little hard, but he was up to the challenge.

Next Part: Rory is invited to a function by her Grandfather and Jess tags along and we see Miss Celine. Paris goes over and bugs Jess about publishing Doyle's collection of articles. Meanwhile Marty tries again to get in between Jess and Rory. And Dean tries to make a ruckus.


	16. It Just Is

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Sarai: He he I would so like to do that, but a) Emily is a good way to shake things up. And b) they tend to not put anybody in funny farms, they should but they don't. But don't worry, they get it in the end. Good triumphs!

The best part of believe is the lie: I would like to say that Logan doesn't come back, but he does. I can't tell you when and where, but he does. I swear that I am planning on keeping to this, and I am getting back into the swing of this story. It's hard to write certain parts, but now they are getting easier. Thanks for the review and as always yours are the best

Mariah: At first it was so hard to type, but now I am almost as fast with one hand. It's amazing what tenacity and the need for Jess and Rory to be together can bring. Sorry about the chipped bone (shudder) that must hurt! I promise next part is SOOO soon!

Mezz: Don't worry, Marty may cause some trouble but there was never a chance he could break them up. Thanks for the review and keep on reading

LitGG1982: I am really glad that you enjoyed everything. I try to make it seem realistic but at the same time something that the jess/rory shippers will love. Keep on reading

RogueHoney: I think everyone likes the system. And I wanted Dean to be in this chapter but if I kept him in, this would be a VERY long update and then I would be stuck for the next one. Dean is coming, but don't worry, Jess will give him a what what.

Hey all: Well it's Christmas/ Hannukah/ kwanza/etc soon, and so as a gift to you all, a pure fluff part that I've been mentioning for awhile. No drama just pure kissage. Something we all wish for. So look for it around the 25th. Hope you guys are having a good time so far, and see ya later.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Life moved faster and faster by each day. Jess friend had come and gone and had a deal that the publishing house would print two of his books. I went out and celebrated with Jess and we both got really drunk and we both swore never to do that again.

When I was with Logan, alcohol was always a factor in our time together. I probably spent more time with Logan in a bar or near a whisky bottle than without. I didn't know if he used Alcohol as a crutch or what, but I was glad that now I didn't have to worry.

I had seen Finn and Colin around and they smiled at me, but I knew that I would never be friends with them again. Loyalties and all that. Stephanie refused to be told whom she could and couldn't hang out with and so she came over and watched movies with me and Jess. When she had met Jess, she whistled and told me now she saw why I dumped Logan.

'Logan is no plain Jane, but damn Rory, He is sex on a very nice, beautifully carved stick!' Stephanie had said and I giggled at the thought of what Jess would have said when he heard that. Jess was good at being polite to my rich friends but he gave me a look whenever he had enough of them.

After Grandma and Grandpa's visit, I saw more of Grandpa. He came and took me out for dinner twice a week and we always dragged Jess along. It was amazing to see Jess know. He was so different, but at the same time he was the same monosyllabic him.

Grandpa had offered to pay for Jess's tuition to any school of his choosing. 'You're a smart man Jess, and I think you need to show those out there that you can give a run for their money.' Jess had politely and desperately told Grandpa that it wasn't necessary. 'I'm not a higher education kind of guy. Everything they teach I can read in a book and not pay exorbitant fees to watch people pick their noses, but thank you Richard.' Grandpa had hmmmed and haaaed until he agreed and they toasted fooling those twits who pay those exorbitant fees (like me, but i didn't want to say anything)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Almost a month had passed since 'The Dark Day' (cue the dramatic music) and life had moved on. Marty had come over once a week and tried to convince me that Jess was some uneducated hillbilly and I shook my head at each of his attempts. Marty seemed more determined than ever to 'convince' me that I belonged with him.

He never came out and said 'Rory you belong with me.' But I got the point with every attempt for contact. I sighed as I closed the door after a long study session with people in my morning European lit class and saw that we had a message.

Hello Rory and Jess, I have an unexpected function that I would love for you to be there. It's to celebrate some of the best sellers and it's a great place to meet people. I thought Jess would like to come and meet some of the people he may be meeting with in the future. Let me know your schedule and I will make sure Miss Celine is available to you. My best.

I almost chuckled at the thought of ancient Miss Celine dressing Jess and sighed as the mountain of work loomed over at me. I had articles upon articles to write and of course school work. Since I had started later in school I had to write my exams at the same time and do the lovely little dance of catch up.

I sighed and went to study something from my magazine journalism class and tried to take in the information. All I wanted to do is sleep. The phone rang and I groaned and got up to answer it.

'Hey sweets, am I bugging you? I smiled at the voice of my mother. 'School is bad, mommy save me!' I whined and I heard mom laugh over the phone. 'Why do you think I got pregnant so early, I knew if I had you I had an excuse for no college.' I laughed and let mom distract me with tales of the town. I hadn't had the time to go see Mom or Luke, and if Mom didn't call me I probably wouldn't hear from mom at all.

'Well I'll let you get back to work. I'm proud of you babe.' Mom says and I sniff and tell her I love her. I hang up the phone and sigh and open up my courseware and begrudgingly highlight an important passage all the while wishing that I was anywhere but here.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess came home very gloomy and said that I needed to stop introducing my friends to him. Paris had been bugging Jess about publishing Doyle's various articles. I was used to Paris certain brash attitude and manner, but Jess was almost scared of her. 'you need to tell her to back off, I can only convince the head editor of so much.' He says and I nod and give him a sympathetic look and tell him it's ok. 'Don't worry about Paris, she couldn't hurt a fly.' He smirks at me and I shrug. 'Paris can smell the fear in people, she is like a shark, if she smells blood she goes in for the blood.' Jess says and I start to laugh and tell him he's so mean.

'Seriously Rory, she is driving me crazy, I have 15 messages on my answering machine and they are all of Paris.' He says and sits down knocking over my pile of finished work and he looks apologetic and goes and tries to fix it. 'I need sleep.' He whines and I tell him to go and I will be there in awhile. 'the real world sucks!' I say as he walks into the bedroom and he just mumbles something and then it's quiet.

As I stare at the picture of Jess and I from when we started to date back in high school looms over me, I sigh and think of the good old days.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess and I went to the mansion for a meeting with 'Miss Celine'. She looked the same, small and something out of Sunset Boulevard. She sees me and exhales that I look more like Elizabeth Taylor even more since the last time she saw me. (She dressed me for one of my last major D.A.R events) and then she looks over at Jess and is quiet.

Miss Celine exhales and is very flamboyant and so when she didn't say anything to Jess it shocked me. Jess of course had no idea that I thought anything was wrong and smirked at the sight of Lorelai as a little (and somewhat proper) young lady. Finally Miss Celine claps her hands and laughs this loud belly laugh. 'Mr. James Dean!' she says and I start to laugh as Jess just rolls his eyes and grumbles that it's his hair.

Miss Celine finds me this Red Versace satin cocktail dress that had a black sash and she found me Manolos to match (I was in heaven and figuring out how to keep them out of reach from Mom) and I hear Jess mutter under his breath about not being a penguin.

'Not at all Mr. Dean, every man needs a good tux, men have a little 007 in them.' Miss Celine declares in her usual exuberance and flair. Jess rolled his eyes but stopped complaining but pulled at the bow tie. 'Your dashing.' I said to him and he looked at me in my pretty Versace dress and he gives me that look right before he jumps on me and I smirk at him and flash him a little bit more leg.

Miss Celine leaves an hour later after making me pick out some more dresses and she said she had an idea for my wedding dress which made Jess start to cough and he looks a little pale at the mere mention of wedding.

To make him feel better I pull him into Grandpa's study. It was a safe haven for me and I knew he would love it. It was first editions of all his favourites and there was so many books I was itching to get my hand on, that Jess just stood looking at the books for a minute without investigating.

'This is amazing!' Jess says in awe. I smile and remember when I had rediscovered this room. 'Yeah, I think I inherited my love of reading from him.' I said and Jess went to look at the books and ran his fingers over the bound spines.

'My first memory of my grandparents were of him reading to me. My grandpa never really spoke to me or anything. He didn't know how to deal with a little girl. But one day he put me on his knee and he read me Homer. I was enchanted and after that moment, I was hooked on books.' I smiled at the memory of his warm body supporting me and his voice making the story seem so real.

'That must have been nice. Luke was the only relatives that really cared for me, and look how I ruined that.' Jess says sadly and I go over and hug him. 'But you fixed it, and you have a somewhat relationship with your mom.' I say and he shrugs. 'I guess, but your so lucky to have so many people love you.' He says and I kiss his cheek.

'I'm so lucky that one of those people is you.' He chuckled and pulled me to one section of the library to go over his favourites. I smile as I watch Jess get so excited about certain books and I feel very sad for him. Imagine growing up alone like that.

He looks over at me and smiles as he shows me a first edition Hemmingway and I smile and I promise that he will never feel that way again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess sighed as he threw the keys down and stared at the empty apartment. If someone told him he would be in domestic bliss a year ago he would have laughed. Somehow going to save Rory had changed him more than any life lesson could. He saw her looking so miserable and he knew that he loved her still, probably even more than the last time he saw her. He loved her for her imperfections.

Rory was out studying with Marty at the library and he knew that it was necessary. Once this semester was over with, hopefully Marty would fade from his life. He just thought the guy was annoying. He got that Marty thought he should be with Rory, but didn't he get it? They were happy.

Rory had been acting extra affectionate as of late, kissing him when normally she wouldn't. He knew it had to do with his confession on her grandfather's study, and instead of feeling ashamed that Rory saw a vulnerable side of him, he felt like he was finally leading the life he knew he could have.

He woke up amazed that Rory was snuggled up next to him. She smiled whenever he walked into the door and she sought him out when they were at a party and she didn't see him next to her. She never made it seem like she was invading his space, she just would smile at him and he would bend to whatever she wanted. He was a sucker, and he was happy.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A week had gone by and Jess and I were coming home from the party grandpa invited us to. 'Man I am never going to be able to feel my feet.' I whined to jess, as he was silent in the car. I didn't know if someone insulted him or what, but I was well aware that whatever happened made jess mute up. I knew that these parties weren't Jess thing, but he saw the opportunity when I told him about it.

He had met a lot of the authors that one day he would like to aspire to. Grandpa somehow got his book and gave it round and maybe that's what had him in a funk. He had smiled at grandpa and told him he had a nice time and to see him on Wednesday for Coffee. I didn't understand why he was so silent now. Was he mad at me? Did I say or do something to make him feel that way? I sighed and looked out the window as the scenery zoom past us. I was taken out of my thoughts when Jess hand grazed my knee and he rested it near my leg.

'I love you.' He said quietly in the silence of the car and I smiled at him in relief. 'I love you too.'

When we got home, we both shuffled into our apartment quietly, but hand in hand. Something that old Jess would abhor, but now he was comfortable about it. He had simply said he was getting used to the partner idea but he loved everything else.

'Oh look, you got a rose again.' Jess muttered while he was de- penguining in our room while I try to see if in fact my bone and gone through my heel, like it felt. 'This guy is persistent.' I said and Jess chuckled.

For the last week or so, I kept on getting roses, which showed up everywhere. On my car windshield, on the door, in my mailbox, and in our apartment too. At first Jess thought it was Marty, but he would never go this far. He always would make snide comments or allude that Jess was an imbecile, but he would never actually break into our apartment. Would he?

'as long as he doesn't watch you sleep I'm fine with it. 'Jess muttered and came out in usual Jess attire. A black band shirt and jeans.

I smiled and turned by back so Jess could unzip me. 'Your beautiful.' Jess sighed as he eased the zipper down my back. He would kiss the trail and he went and I shivered. 'I wish I had time to finish this.' I said while looking over my shoulder at him. He shrugged and kissed my newly exposed shoulder and then he stepped away.

'Why did I want to go back to school?' I moaned at the sight of leaning tower of textbooks that leaned against the living room wall. 'This is your last exam and then we are free for a whole month for Christmas.' Jess said and I scowled at him. 'If I have to study, you have to write.' I said and Jess stuck out his tongue but went to go get his Power book.

We sat in silence, the only noise was the soft noise of Jess's fingers typing on the laptops keyboard and when I turned a page and my highlighter gliding over the smooth page. I looked over at Jess and I smiled. This was an amazing feeling.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I wanted to scream as I walked silently out of the exam hall. That needs to be quiet and do as much as you need to but silently always drove me crazy. I wanted to scream and squeal but I knew that I would surely die once I got out of there from the angry fellow exam writers.

I called mom to let her know I was a free woman and she said I had to come home for a while. 'I miss my baby, I am outnumbered by Luke and his offspring.' She said and I laughed and told her I would come home for a visit.

Even as I agreed I was sad that I couldn't wake up next to Jess, and not having him there with me would make mornings very lonely. Jess was staying in Luke's old apartment while I was home and he said he would come and sneak into my bed in the mornings and make sure I didn't sleep up by myself.

Luke had told me that if he found that Jess wasn't in his bed in the mornings when he came to open up the dinner, he would rip Jess limb from limb.

We both drove our own cars to Stars Hallow and we talked to each other on our cellphones. As we pulled into the town square we saw Kirk trying to decorate the gazebo and then we saw him fall off the roof. I laughed at poor Kirk and drove to a spot I saw out side the Catery.

Jess went over to see if Kirk was ok, who was still wary of Jess being here. I couldn't believe how damn stubborn people were in this town. I may bring it up at the next town meeting. Jess shook his head as Kirk yelled out that Jess was trying to murder him, and he met me as I walked into the diner. 'That is one messed up guy.' Jess muttered and I chuckled.

Luke's was in a lull and so Jess and I got to sit at my favorite table. It was right by the window and you could what was happening and who was coming and going. 'Hey Rory.' Luke says and puts down a mug and pours in some of his luscious coffee. He walks away without taking Jess's order and I see Jess's face and I sigh. The relationship between Jess and Luke was tense at best.

Luke comes over and takes Jess's order and he winks at me, and I sigh. I don't think that Luke really knows how Jess feels about his family. I stare at Jess as he talks to Luke about something and I can tell he's sad. I wish I could do something to fix that. My phone rings and I look down and sigh at the caller id. Marty again!

'What do you want?' I say into the phone and obviously Marty is surprised at my response. 'Rory you ok?' he says and I roll my eyes. 'I'm fine, I'm tired and I just got home with Jess, so can I talk to you after Christmas?' I said and I heard the silence. 'I thought we were going to celebrate Christmas together?' he said and that threw me.

'No I never said that. I'm sorry Marty, but you should go celebrate with your family, and I'll go with my family. I will talk to you later maybe.' I hung up the phone and then leaned on Jess's arm. 'me no like school.' I sighed and jess smiled and kissed my temple. 'me no like history.' Jess said wistfully, and then and there I promised that I would help in some way to help Jess find his family.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mom had a movie night planned when I managed to get to the house. I got stopped every few steps by concerned towns persons on my sanity. Taylor had shouted that Jess was delinquent, and I wanted to just yell no he's not. Jess just shrugged and said I was the person who saw the potential and good in him.

Mom hugged Jess when he came into the door (stumbling with my luggage) Jess stood stiff in her arms but he smiled a little bit and I knew that if anyone can do the job of making him feel part of a family, it's mom. She made everyone feel like they were her best friends.

'Uh thanks Lorelai he mumbled turning red and mom just laughed and skipped into the living room. Jess shuffled into my room and dropped my stuff and I watched him as he put my suitcase on my bed and opened it. I smiled at him and he shrugged. 'I know you won't do this, that's why you have me.'

Mom came and dragged us into the living room and she even got Almost Famous and I started to laugh. It was crazy to think that the last time I had started to watch this movie, it was so long ago. Who was that girl, and how lucky I was to be living my life at the moment. Jess smiled at me during that movie, which made Mom stop the movie and try to get the story out of us. 'Lorelai, you can't just stop this movie. Are you trying to kill me?' Jess exclaimed and Mom shook her head. 'Of course I am, didn't you get the memo?' Mom said and Jess huffed and I pushed play to appease him.

Luke stumbled in much later and sat in an armchair and tried to pay attention to the movie. 'What is this?' Luke asked and Jess said in his classic rebel without a cause 'a movie.'

Luke pushed Jess out of the house after we watched our final movie. 'You are not sleeping near her.' Luke had said when Jess objected I swear Luke turned so many different colours of red. 'Luke, I've slept beside her, we live together. I know what all of her underwear looks like.' Which propelled Mom to yell dirty and Luke start to cough.

I smiled and pushed Jess out of the door. 'Come to my window.' I whispered and he nodded and sighed and started to walk back to the dinner. Mom looked at his retreating back with me for a minute and I looked over and she looked so happy. 'We need to show him that he has a family. That someone loves him other than me.' Mom looked a little shocked and she looked at his almost visible back as he walked down Pumpkin Street. 'I never knew we had things in common before. Don't you worry, we'll get stars hallow involved.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Before going to bed, Mom came to tuck me in. it was rare for her to do it now (well of course, I'm 21) and she sat on my bed as I explained to her about Jess. 'I felt so guilty for growing up adored, and he grew up knowing he wasn't' Mom looked really sad. 'that poor little boy.' She said and then she said she was going to make sure that Jess never questioned if he wasn't adored or not.

'Do you think Luke will help us?' I ask and Mom shrugs. 'I don't know kid; those two have a relationship that would stump Dr. Phil. But I will see what I can do.' Mom winked and then got up and went to the door. 'It's good to have you home sweets.' Mom says and she closes the door behind her and I whisper in the dark. 'It's good to be home again too Mom.'

**Next Part: Rory races around town making sure Jess knows he is love by all. Dean confronts Jess on his presence and for once, they have a conversation. Also a little fluff between Rory and Jess. **

**Authors Note: ok, so I was going to put Dean in this, but you know what it's like to have your story run away with you. He is in the next part. And don't worry Lit fans, Jess makes sure that Dean knows he is here for a while**.


	17. All Come Down

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

The best part of believe is the lie: I thin it's fitting that you are th first person I thank. And I know what you mean about Marty. I am trying to figure out his next move, but I assure you he won't be with it much longer. I hope you like my dean and Jess confrontation and keep on reading. Later!

Sarai: Why thank you! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Keegan: Well keep on reading. Thanks for the review

RogueHoney: I am soooo glad that you liked my last chapter and hopefully you will like this one just as much

Lizzy11120: Well I hope you like the 'conversation'. And the chapter and keep on reviewing! I know what you mean about wanting to hug Jess. I think I love him ore than any other character I've written. Poor Jess!

GGALF: If they weren't in here, it wouldn't be so compelling. How interesting would a happy go lucky, I love you story between Jess and Rory. You need drama!

Gilmore15girl: thanks for the review and I am glad that you know what I mean. Even in this chapter I forgot where I wanted to go and then bam I had my chapter and many others to write. Well keep on reading!

PeteWentz-bassist4FOB-Hottie: HAHAHAHA..HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I love you! That is what I used to yell at the screen whenever dean was there. Stupid beanpole imbecile. I should be unbiased, but who cares, he's tall, and has stupid hair and is a jerk! Don't you worry; I will make sure that Dean knows where he belongs!

LitGG1982: I am glad that you were glad when you saw I updated. Last year when I was at Windsor, I used to go to when I had an especially bad day (almost every day) and I am glad that I can do that too! So this chapter is dedicated to you, and hopefully you had a better day (s). Actually I had planned on the fight during or after this chapter and when I saw your review I knew I had to make it in this one. Thanks for the review ;)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

True to mom's word, the next day she had stopped being snippy with Jess and was genuine. She wasn't nice- nice to him, because that would just freak him out. She just didn't reference his past and treated him like I wished all those years she would treat him. It totally freaked Jess out and he was convinced mom had some sinister plot.

'No Jess, she is just treating you how you deserve to be treated.' I said and Jess gave me a look like he knew I was up to something. 'Whatever you have planned, halt it Rory.' I just shrugged and told him I had no idea what he meant. My next person to talk about my plan was his Mom.

I hadn't spent much time with Liz; she was one of the craziest of the Stars Hallow citizens. I had met her once in passing and I don't think she knew that I had dated her son. T.J was banging on something in the front and he asked if I knew anyone who wanted a foreman or shelves. 'Um I can ask around?' I said and he said I was a genuine human being and then Liz came out and she saw me and looked over at T.J and she tells me to come in.

'So your Jess's girl.' Liz says as I sit down at her kitchen table. I smiled and she went to make some coffee. 'Yeah.' I say weakly and she smiles at me. 'He's a great guy isn't he? He's the greatest thing I did.' Liz says and I smile.

'He's the best.' I agreed and she sat down across from me. Liz looked like she had seen and done the worst and came out of it still together. 'I don't talk to his father, but Jimmy has a lot to do with him being so … Jess.' I smile at the mention of his name.

'So did you come for a visit or what?' Liz says and she goes and pours some coffee into a mug she put out for me. I'm nervous and I don't know how to put this, without ruining chances of having a relationship with my future maybe in law. 'Yeah, Jess said something to me last week that got me thinking.'

Liz laughed. 'Well he's a pretty witty and smart guy, he certainly didn't get that from me.' Liz said and I smiled at her. 'he said that he had ruined the only relationship with a relative who cared, and I want to show him that's not true. That people care.' I said and I saw the flash of pain in Liz's eyes and I wanted to let her know I didn't blame her or.. Wanted to confront her.

'You know when his dad left and I was left alone with this kid I was terrified. My dad died shortly after Jimmy left and I was all alone. I didn't know how to deal with him. He was more the parent than I, and then he became so.. Well the Jess you know now.' Liz says and I nod.

'I know your Mom had you when she was young, but she was strong, she was determined, but I wasn't like that. I buckled under the pressure and let the men in my life ruin my chances at being a good mom to him, and it was too late to fix it.' She finishes and shrugs and goes to get a cloth to wipe away a non-existent stain.

'I am not here to tell you anything like that, all I want to do is show him that he is loved, whether he likes it or not. I want him to see the man I see.' I said and Liz smiled at me. 'Your so like your mom.' She says and I blush.

'It comes from being a Gilmore, so will you help me?' I asked and Liz smiled. 'You really love my boy don't you? Yes I'll help, just let me know.' I smiled, finished my coffee and was almost out of there when a thought came to me. What if Liz thought what Jess did? That no one really cared.

'He's lucky to have you, you were a great mom to him, you introduced books to him, that alone is every indication of doing the best thing for her son.' She smiled and she teared up. 'Great coffee by the way.' I waved and strolled out of the house and mentally ticked another one on my list of Jess supporters.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I went to go see Taylor next, since he was the biggest supporter of the anti jess movement that was happening in Stars hallow right now. Taylor looked up surprised to see me probably. I tried to avoid him after I yelled at him during the ribbons incident last year.

'Rory, your home I see.' Taylor said while checking inventory. 'Yes I am, I need to talk to you Taylor.' I said and he looked at me with that typical Taylor, town selectman look. 'What can I do for you?' He asked and I followed him around the store.

'I need you to stop this kick Jess out campaign you've got going. You don't think I don't know about it Taylor?' He tried to act like he didn't hear me. 'I don't know what you mean, I have no such agenda.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I know that you don't like him, but he's different now, and I need you to lead the town into realizing he's not the same boy who came here.' I pleaded with him and Taylor tries to ignore me.

'Young lady I am a busy man, with the market and my other establishments and since Jackson has given up his post as select men and my other responsibilities I don't have the time if I wanted to help you, and that boy has no concept of responsibilities or duty.' He says and I want to punch him but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere and I would probably have to give up my mission. Gah why was Taylor so annoying!

'Taylor if I told you something and it could prove that your wrong would you help me?' I asked and he didn't say anything and continued to check things on his chart.

'I doubt that anything you said would change my mind. Us Dooses are very firm in our decisions.' I cross my arms at him and he looks over and sighs. 'Fine, but one thing, not a list of his alleged accomplishments.' I squealed and cleared my throat; this had to be a good one.

'As you may not know, I had dropped out of Yale and I had stopped talking to Mom. I was just what my grandparents wanted me to be and I was so lost Taylor.' I started but Taylor interrupted me. 'I don't see how that has to do with the boy.'

'Wait I am getting to that, I was miserable Taylor and lost and Jess came and found me and he helped me find the way back to myself. Cheesy as that sounds it's true. He got me to talk to my mom, and to go back to Yale and now I have everything that I was missing.' He just glared at me and started to walk away.

'Please Taylor, I really need you to help me with this!' I pleaded and he sighed. 'Fine I will help you, but you have to convince Luke to put a wreath up for Christmas.' I did a little dance that Mom would have been proud of and I hugged Taylor and I would have agreed to anything. 'Anything, I will make it a big one with lots of colour.' I yelled as I ran out of the store onto my next person on the list.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lane and I had the kind of friendship that could withstand not talking to each other every day. She was shocked when I told her that Jess and I were a couple and she told me that I was making a mistake. I had tried to avoid her after that, because I didn't trust what I would say to her.

Lane never liked or trusted jess, and when he left without a word she was the number one person of the ' we hate and despise Jess Mariano' club. I hardly talked to her after that conversation, but when she called me upset after Zack little freak out at their showcase I had come over to her now empty apartment and let her cry on my shoulder.

Lane now lived with Brian and one of Brian's friends from work. Zack had disappeared and Lane was devastated. I think she know understood my situation a little better. I knocked on the door and Lane answered in all black and I could tell she had been crying.

'Hey.' I said and she tried to smile and opened the door wider so I could get by. I wanted to tell her it would get better, but who was I kidding. She loved Zack and he just left and accused her of cheating. 'How are you doing sweetie?' I asked softly and she shrugged.

'I've come up with a lot of words that rhyme with bastard and scum.' She said and i went in for a hug. 'Lane, you need some time away from here. This got to be bad for the memories.' I said and she shrugged and she collapsed on the couch. 'This is where he seduced me.' She whispered and she snuggled onto my shoulder and I could feel her tears dripping on my shirt.

'Why did he think I would cheat?' she said and I was silent. I didn't have an answer for her. After a few minutes she wiped her tears and went over to splash some cold water on her face. She came and sat beside me and she tried to smile. 'So why the visit? Not that I don't appreciate it, but you've been busy as of late.' I feel a twinge of guilt and I added spending some quality best friend time on my list of stuff to do.

'You may not like this, but I am rallying the town to show Jess that he's not alone. He has support.' Lane just rolled her eyes. 'Look Lane, I know that right now this is possibly the the last thing you would want to do, but he thinks he has nobody, and we grew up feeling loved, I want him to feel that.' I gave her my puppy eyes and she sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

'Fine, I will help you, but then we need a tried and true wallowing session with loads of emo music!' I smiled and went in to hug Lane. 'Of course, when you call, I will follow!' I said and she started to laugh. 'God I hate men!' Lane said and she started to tell me about the antics of Gil and Brian.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I hated to be in this town. I could feel everybody's ire towards me. I could feel the glares, and the sighs of disappointment that Rory was wasting her time with me. I knew that Lorelai wasn't 100 percent ok with it, but she and i had a system of digs at each other, and I was ok with that. I saw Rory walk out of the market and I smiled as she hummed to herself and she walked towards Lane.

Another person who wasn't feeling the love for me, but I didn't care. I had the best person in the world, and no one could tell me that she didn't love me. She looked at me and I was almost swallowed up by it. Her deep blue eyes always seemed to be bottomless pits of love and passion.

He sighed as he saw her looked concerned when Lane opened her door. He felt bad for Lane. Sure he wasn't Lane's biggest fan, she was fiercely protective of rory, and he knew he had to watch his back

He went to into the diner and sat down at one of the tables. It was literally deserted and he didn't see Cesar or Luke or anyone. He went and poured himself a cup of coffee and went to see if he could salvage his writing career. He had been getting major buzz on his book (a lot of it thanks to Rory) and now his editor back in Philly wanted him to write a sequel. It sounded good in theory, but the execution was proving to be difficult.

He powered up his PowerBooks and was immersed again in the world of the chapter. He had made his character (loosely based on himself) admit to the girl he was in love with that he was leaving. It proved to be hard to write about heartache when he himself had everything he could ever possibly want.

'I heard you were in town' I hear and when I look up its Dean standing next to me looking pissed. 'Yes I am.' I said, never taking my eyes off the screen.

'She will figure you out.' Dean said and I rolled my eyes and I tried to concentrate on what i was typing. 'I'm sure she will. ' I said and he went and sat across from me. Damn it why was I cursed with this ass for the rest of my life?

'Dean why are you even here? You have no claim on her.' I said simply taking a sip of my coffee and not paying attention to him. He grunted and continued to stare at me. I sighed and saved my work and closed the screen.

'I don't care, she cannot end up with you.' Dean says and I just look at him. 'Are there reasons or have you just put your foot down?' I asked and Dean just glared at me. 'Outside, we need to settle this.' Dean finally said and I rolled my eyes at him. 'No, if I go outside two things will happen. A being that Rory will get mad that I fought with you and B my deadline will be getting here faster, so sorry but I am not going to fight you.' He grunted and stood up trying to loom over me.

'Dean don't you have a wife or something else to do?' I asked and he grunted again. He was acting more like a Neanderthal than I have ever seen. 'No, you know what happened.' Dean said and when I looked at him I saw that he might be an asshole, but an asshole with heart. Huh!

'I'm sorry that you are hurt, that you and Rory didn't work out, but I have work to do.' I said and he is quiet and I don't feel any looming, so I relax and go and open up my computer screen once more and am about to type when I feel my computer being thrown clear across the room.

'You and I are going outside!' Dean yells and I start to laugh. I mean come on, this is ridiculous. 'No we aren't Dean, and you owe me a lot of money for that computer.' I said calmly and I got up to go see if I could rectify my ruined computer. I didn't have the money to buy a new one.

Dean grabbed my arm and he tried to punch me but I ducked. I pushed him away and crossed my arms and watched him try to gain balance. 'I don't know why you feel that us fighting is going to fix anything. I will still be with Rory and you will be miserable' Dean just grunted again and tried to come and attack me. Where the hell was Luke?

'Dean, this is just getting pathetic?' I said and he sat down heavily. 'Why can she forgive you and try again with you, and she can't with me?' Dean said and he was so miserable.

'You know I ask that question every day. You need to go back to your wife, try to fix whatever you broke.' I said and Dean didn't say anything. 'It would be so easy to hit you and it would make me feel better.' Dean said and I almost laughed.

'Well there is nothing I can do to help you. I'm not that guy anymore. I can't be your fight buddy.' He looked at me for a minute and sighed and got up. 'I'm sorry about your computer.' He sighed and walked out of the dinner.

'Well I guess I have to talk to my editor now.' I said in the deserted diner, wondering what the hell had just happened.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I left Lanes after I made her a stiff drink and made sure she was sleeping. I was supposed to meet Jess for Lunch and when I got there Jess was gazing at his computer. 'It helps if you turn it on.' I said and he smiled at me and then frowned at his computer again.

' That may be true if someone doesn't throw it clear across the room.' He says and I look at him and he shrugs. 'I saw Dean, he didn't like that I wasn't up for a fight, so he threw it!' I opened my mouth in shock. 'He did what?' I said and he shrugged.

'That guy is messed up!' He says to me and continues to look perplexed at his computer. 'I had a deadline too.' I looked at him and then at his computer and I went to hug him. 'I'm sorry, you can borrow mine?' I said and he shrugged, with me still attached.

'My whole novel was on this thing and my various attempts of the second. Letters to you that I never sent, and thoughts. I even had my taxes on there, and it's all gone.' I looked over at Jess and he seemed so sad. 'Do you want me to go beat Dean up?' I said and Jess smiled.

'No I feel bad for the guy, huh.' Jess says and I look at him as he sighs and then goes upstairs leaving me to look at the jumbled mess of his computer.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next person on my list of people to see was Miss Patty. She was the oral newspaper of the town and she knew what was happening. Sometimes Babette would compete for town gossiper and know it all, but Miss Patty had the spot in the town to notice who was coming and who was going.

Miss Patty was currently on her sixth marriage. He was a restaurant owner in Woodbridge and Miss Patty seemed happier than the last two marriages I had seen.

'Rory darling!' Miss Patty said as I stepped into Miss Patty's Studio. She smiled at me and she came and hugged me. 'Hi Miss Patty!' I said and she led me to sit on a stool that she had set up near the front.

'Are you coming to the poetry reading tonight? Lulu is reciting some lovely poetry she wrote for Kirk.' I tried not to laugh and tried not to reveal the horror at a Stars Hallow Poetry recitation at the same time. 'Oh darn, I've got plans with Jess.' Miss Patty smiled and I guess she heard the relief in my voice.

'I saw that you were back with that handsome man.' Miss Patty said and I smiled. 'Yeah, that's why I came here, to talk to you.' I looked around as Miss Patty had to go talk to a mother about her daughter's performance and when she came back I knew I had to say it before Miss Patty was on the hunt again fro some more gossip.

'We need to make Jess feel like he has support. That he has people who care about him.' Miss Patty looked shocked. 'I don't know how the town will feel about that. He caused a lot of trouble.' I nodded, I never denied that fact.

'He's different Miss Patty. He made mistakes, but he really needs this.' Miss Patty smiled at me. 'Your adorable, fine you have my support.' I squealed and hugged Miss Patty. 'As long as I get to pinch that beautiful boy a time or two.' I chuckled and told Miss Patty she could do whatever she wanted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I skipped off to go talk to Gypsy and Sookie and Jackson when I saw Lane run out of the Diner. Jess looked startled in the door way and I ran over to see what the hell was going on.

'What did you say to her?' He shrugged. 'I just said that I am surprised that Dave hadn't come to visit her since he came back from California.' I sighed and shook my head at Jess. He was a man after all, and I ran over to Lane's apartment.

'Lane?' I called as I walked into the apartment, and she looks up in tears and I go over and hug her. 'Zack thinks I'm some hussy and now Dave is back and he doesn't even call me? I hate Christmas!' I hug her tighter. 'I'm sorry Lane, I'm sorry that Jess told you in that way too.' I say and I rub her back and sniffles.

'He was actually really shocked. Like he figured I knew. He was nice about it too, said that since he didn't call me than Dave was an asshole and he would make sure Dave would feel the brunt of my pain, or something like that. It was sweet.'

I nodded and she sighed. 'I'm really going to look into the whole Nun thing, because I can't take anymore boy stuff.' Lane says and I smile. 'I should probably go find him before he thinks that I am mad at him.' Lane nods and she walks me to the door. 'Your really lucky, and I know I already said I would help you, but I really will help you now.' I smile and hug her. 'Thanks Lane.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I found Jess sitting in Luke's old apartment on the phone with a local computer technician. 'Yes it was thrown across the room.' He rolled his eyes at what the guy said. 'Look, can I bring it to you or not?' I looked around the apartment as he finished the conversation.

I smiled at the newest picture that Luke had put on the wall. Mom was trying to convince that Luke should have a tour through this office, since it had so much Danes and of the town's history. Every Danes who had lived in this town, and a lot of the best events were documented on these walls.

The picture was of our Dark day dinner, as Mom called it. It was of Liz, T.J, Sookie and Jackson, Me and Jess, Mom and Luke and the newest editions to our family, Anna and April all smiling at the camera.

'Sorry about that, that tech guy is a real laugh riot.' Jess say and came over to hug me. 'I feel like I haven't seen you since we got here.' He said and nuzzled my neck and I hugged him tighter. 'Townspeople get in the way of snuggle time.' I said and he snorts. 'I don't snuggle, I embrace. It's more manly.' I laughed and we pulled me to the couch.

'So you wanna come with me to go see the tech guy, I am sure if you flirted with him a little he may have better news with bubba here.' I shrugged. 'I would, but Lane and I have some wallowing to do.' He nodded and starts to gather up the pieces.

'I thought she knew that Dave was back. He even talked about her. He kept on drilling me on what I knew, and when I let it slipped what happened to her and Zack he got all quiet, and said he had to go. That was the last time I heard from him.' Jess shrugged and got his coat.

'How long have you talked to him?' I asked as he zipped up his coat. He shrugged. 'I ran into him when I lived with Jimmy, we talked. It's rare to find a guy who knows great music, and he liked to hang out. I just kept in touch when I moved back to New York and then Philly'

I was quiet. It was weird to me now to think that there was a time that Jess and I didn't speak. I thought back on how miserable I was. I looked up as he was about to leave and I went over and hugged him. 'Don't leave ever again.' He smiled and kissed my temple. 'You're my elusive drug.' I laughed and he left and I sighed as I put on my coat to cheer up Lane.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess saw Miss Patty, Babette and Taylor talking near the gazebo and then when they saw him they stopped talking. He looked at them weirdly and hoisted his newly diagnosed deceased computer in his arms. He couldn't believe that Dean had thrown it. What a jerk. He walked to the Crap Shack and he smiled at the thought that Rory would be there.

She had been acting strange since they tried on their party clothes at the mansion. He knew it wasn't that she was mad, she had made it clear that she was as happy as a clam when it came to him, and he knew it wasn't about school, since he had heard her long rant on how she showed everyone that Rory Gilmore can do anything, if she put her mind to it.

She knew it wasn't because of what was happening here, since there was any huge fight between her and Lorelai. Rory herself said that things had been virtually hunky dory since I shocked her by visiting her. Marty has been consistently annoying but that wasn't anything new.

He sighed as he walked into the house and he heard his mother's voice and he rolled his eyes and prepared to deal with her antics. There was one thing for not being with Rory; it was that in those years he rarely saw his mother.

'I just can't believe he thinks no one cares.' He heard his mom and he started to listen. 'Yeah well Rory is going around town rallying the troops. Whether they like it or not, they are going to love Jess.' He heard Lorelai say and the bottom dropped. Rory had told people his conversation with her. He slowly turned around and left the house and he walked calmly to Luke's and slowly went up the stairs all the while thinking that maybe he and Rory weren't so great.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I left her a note and I drove back to our apartment in New Haven. There were bunches of roses from Marty waiting at the doorway an d i kicked them aside. Liz's voice and Lorelai's voice kept going in my mind and I couldn't believe she would do this. He thought she knew that he didn't want anyone to know that. How dare she!

He looked at the pristine bottle of Jack Daniels that stood in the windowsill. It was Rory's old friends, Colin and fish or something, present to them. He opened it and started to pour himself a big glass of whiskey. 'Damn her.' He says and he closes his bleary eyes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I went to go get Jess and I turned on the lights in Luke's old apartment. 'Jess!' I yelled and giggled at the thought that I could surprise him. There was no Jess in the bathroom or in the walled area in the back. 'Jess? You here?' I yelled and silence. It was then that I noticed that his bag was gone, and his stack of books he brought was gone.

'Jess this isn't funny.' I yelled and still there was no movement and there was no sound. I looked down and there was a note.

Rory

I can't believe you! I am leaving. I'm in New Haven.

Jess

I sat down and I looked around and I began to wonder, what the hell I did. A sense of doom started to creep in my mind and I sat there for a long time trying to convince myself that it was a mistake.

**Next Part: Rory goes back to New Haven to confront Jess on why he left, and they have their first argument. Jess reveals a lot more of his past and makes Rory regret her previous actions. She runs to Logan in distress. **

Authors Note: so I was hit with a truck of writer ness. All of a sudden over one day I wrote this part, and I don't know what people will think, but i hope I did a good job. Let me know what you think of Dean and Jess's confrontation..

There are some things I need to address. My timeline is totally screwy. So I've decided to change the time that Jess comes too much sooner, like September sooner. I didn't realize this until after I had written this part and didn't feel the need to rewrite everything. So sorry if this bugs people, but what can you do.

ALSO, I researched whether Luke is older or younger than Liz. I guess ASP changed her mind or something, because much earlier it was big brother, but in the past episode, Liz kept referring to Luke as baby brother, and I guess that makes sense, since Liz does have a son, and Luke is only in his early forties, and.. well to me that makes sense.

Also, the chapter is named after an amazing song by the band FAR, called well ALL COME DOWN, I HIGHLY recommend you dl it, find it, listen to it, what have you. It's the best.

ALRIGHTY, peace out!


	18. The Big Fight

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

JJ4LifeandEvermore: I said before that I know that Marty is ooc in this, but it fits my storyline. I know what you mean about Anna and April, but I guess they are needed to make the storyline more compelling. BAH!

Potostfbeyeluvr: Thanks for the review, and don't feel too badly for Jess.

The best part of believe is the lie: well you know men, they think what you are doing is so bad, when really it's for their own good. I am glad you liked the Dean/Jess part. I struggled to see if fighting would have made it better, but if you liked it, good. Logan may or may not appear, but he is not to be an hindrance

Papaslittlecj: I will continue. At least for another few parts

Mezz: from the start I've said this is Lit insured. And I don't break my promises. I hope this is a update you like.

LitGG1982: you and the best part of believe is the lie .. Are the best reviewers And I feel your pain. I make up stories in my head of Gilmore girls when I am bored at parties, or class, or well..anyhoo. I am glad you like this, and don't worry there is much drama ahead of Rory and Jess

Paige: nope, tried and true Literati. Rory and Logan are fine separate but together they make my stomach turn a little.

RogueHoney: hehehe. I love drama. Don't worry, Jess is not going to leave.

Gilmore15girl: I'm glad you liked it. Keep on reviewing

Well I hope those who reviewed and those who lurked liked this chapter. Keep on reading!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I had gone back to the house after sitting there for the longest time and I just went to bed. I didn't know what to do and I just laid in bed going over every conversation. Did Jess think I was too flippant to him when he told me about his computer? I knew he was upset about his computer but did he think I wanted that to happen?

Mom had asked where Jess was and I said he had to go back to New Haven and then said I was really tired and closed the door and she knew well enough not to question me. I don't know what I would have done. Luke opened the door and put down a steaming cup of tea and he saw me trying to feign sleep and whispered. 'Love ya kid.' Like it was a ritual that we have had for years.

I tossed and turned and had five-minute dreams full of horrible nightmares where it always ended with Jess gone from my life. It had usually been him in the wrong before, and now I was in this new territory. What did I do? What was so bad that he couldn't even confront me about it?

I sighed and rolled over and watched the sun come up and I could hear Luke stir upstairs and Paul Anka whine to be let out and I just closed my eyes and wished that time could go back and change whatever I did wrong.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Meanwhile in an apartment on a quaint street in New Haven (all streets in New Haven were voted as quaint by tourists) laid a miserable man bleary eyed and drunk as a red nosed Scot. Everywhere he looked there was memories of her shining face or her scent or the fact that it could possibly be all in his head. Sure he could have dreamt the last few months and now he had woken up. He could be just waiting for the alarm to go off and to wake up and be living his miserable life. He could never know what it was to wake up and see the bluest eyes and the smile that could melt the tundra.

He shook his head and contemplated how much he would pay for another shot of the JD. He wished that it was a magical potion to take away the reality of what was happening. There was so many problems that kept on piling up and he looked over at the jumbled mess of his computer and wanted to burn it. That would make it oh so better.

Rory hadn't called and she hadn't come back here yet, which he was expecting. He expected her to barrel in and give him the look that he is scum of the earth. That look made him forget that it was his fault, and he would concentrate on getting back into Rory's good graces. He sighed and looked at the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels and sighed. 'I guess it's just you and me.' The bottle didn't answer back.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke made me pancakes with smiley faces on it and mom was suspiciously quiet. April came over that morning for a shopping trip with Mom and when April saw the lack of Jess she narrowed her eyes and asked if we broke up. I almost broke down there. But I shrugged and said he had to go back to New Haven for his work. All the while wondering whether he had gone away to California like before.

I told Luke that I had to go Christmas shopping and I drove back to New Haven, and there was Jess's car shining in the sun. I sighed fearing what I would find up in the apartment.

The doorway was littered with roses and I snapped open my cell phone already in my hand. I had it there in case I had to call mom to get her to come get me. I dialled the number and I don't even wait for him to say anything.

'Look Marty, the roses, the phone calls; they've got to stop. I'm with Jess, and he is amazing, and intelligent, and well read and everything that you wish you could be. I realize we may have had a whisper of something but that is over and done with; so I would appreciate if you don't send me anything, in fact don't talk to me. If you are in my class, don't talk to me unless you are directly ordered by our professor to do so, and only about work.'

I hung up and I sighed. That felt so good. That was definitely something that good Rory would never think of doing. I opened the door and I saw Jess lying on the floor rolling a bottle back and forth between him and the wall. 'Jess?' I asked and he didn't even acknowledge my presence. 'Jess?' I said again and he looked up a little and said. 'Shut the door'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I sat down on the couch almost near where Jess was laying on the floor. I wanted to pick up the bottle of whiskey and throw it out but I figured that I shouldn't. I looked at Jess and he looked just like I felt. Tired and dazed. I wanted Jess to talk to me but I sat in silence with him. After awhile he sighed and sat up and got on the couch.

'Jess I..' I started but shut up by his look. He looked at his hands and then he looked at me. 'Why did you do it?' He whispers and I look at him in shock. 'Why did I do what?' I asked and he sighed. 'Come on Rory I know that you went all over town telling them about poor unloved me.'

I was shocked and I was about to defend myself when he started to talk again. 'What made you think I cared what Stars Hallow thinks. What made you think that it was a good idea? Huh Rory?' I shrugged.

' I wanted you to have memories like I had when I was a kid.' He rolled his eyes at that. 'What makes you think that I didn't. So I didn't have special time with my mom or I wasn't the town princess, but I had memories and I had moments, and I don't need your pity.'

I looked at him and the sinking feeling developed into the titanic type of sinking. 'I didn't mean it like that. I' I could feel tears spilling and I got up and tried to find a way for him not to notice. He hated when I cried.

'Well obviously you did, we've been together again for almost four months and you must have known I wouldn't want you to go to my mother! To miss patty and do your poor little jess routine.' I shook my head no. 'No, god no! I just wanted them to love you as much as I do.'

Jess snorted and started to grab a suitcase. 'Well they don't. They'll never see me as anything than the hooligan that stole a goddamn gnome and had his car devilled egged, it doesn't matter that I've changed.'

I looked at him and he closed his eyes. 'Don't give me that look. I thought that if I opened up to you that we.. God I don't even know. But I was wrong and at least I know that now.' He started to shove random stuff in a bag and each item that went in, caused a gaping hole in my heart.

'Please Jess, I'm sorry. I was wrong, you can't go. I.. Don't know what I will do..' I started to cry and Jess immediately stopped and he pulled me with him on the couch.

'When I was growing up, Liz was pretty much out of it. There was this lady, Miss Steiner who lived in the apartment below us, and she would cook for me, and she would help me with my homework. She was always there and then when I was sixteen rights before I was shipped off to Uncle Luke, she died. The one person who never disappointed me and was always there died, and I haven't felt like that until last night when I heard your Mom and mine talking about your little crusade.'

Damn it! 'Jess I didn't mean to..' But he got up and went to pack more of his stuff. 'But you did. Even if you really didn't think through it, you knew, surely you must, have known that I would have hated for the town to now my business.' I get up and I want to stop him from packing.

'I don't know what to say. But this is it. I made one stupid mistake and your leaving…me?' He looked up at my voice and his eyes soften and he comes closer to me. 'I need some space, so time to think, we need to talk this through, but right now all I will do is just hurt you.'

He sighs and goes and kisses my temple and walks out silently out of the apartment. He closes the door and I start to cry and I don't know how long I stood there crying.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The phone rang and I just let it rang. I knew it wasn't Jess, he needed to leave, and he needed to think. What the hell was with the Danes men and time? Couldn't they ever make a damn decision without a week to think about it?

The machine picked up and I sat there in what was the silent apartment.

_Hey Ace, I got your number from Steph. I know you're with Jess and your happy, but I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year. If you want to cal me for whatever reason, the number's the same. I wish you everything Ace.'_

The machine clicked over and I looked at the spot jess had been before. I sighed and went to go get my phone. I dialled a number that had been second nature for me for a while. 'Hi, it's me. Can you meet me somewhere?'

I made plans and then I went to go look like I didn't have my heart pulled from my chest.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess sat in his car, still in his spot outside the apartment. He was still a little drunk and he knew that if he drove anywhere he would be pulled over and he did not want to go to jail. He looked up at the window and wondered if she felt the same way he did. He had already forgotten why he was so angry. Well he didn't forget, but he didn't really care.

So Stars Hallow was being forced to see the new him, and he loved that she wanted them to. She wanted them to see him like she did. He loved the way she smiled whenever she introduced him to someone she knew. It was like she was the proudest woman to be with him. A feeling he had never had nor did he think he would ever feel that way again.

He saw her leave the apartment, all gussied up and he wondered if she had to go to her grandparents. She didn't go towards her car but got into a well-known Porsche. The sinking feeling that had been very much a part of his heart since he heard that conversation in Stars hallow just got bigger and he narrowed his eyes and said to himself. That he hadn't just lost her. Rory Gilmore could not just disappear from his life that easily.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'I was surprised you called me Ace.' Logan says and I smile at him. Well maybe my lips moved but all the while I was almost dead. 'Yeah well I needed to go out and have some fun.' Maybe that Hartford society life wasn't so bad. At least it was a way to not be hurt by angry boyfriends, make that ex boyfriends. Or is he an ex?

'Well the LDB is having a function tonight, and you can certainly crash it.' He says and I cringe. At the thought of a night full of snobbish Hartford and the world's society's children.

'Do you mind if we just go to the bar, or something?' I said and he looked over at me and he smiled. 'Sure Ace, anything for you.'

Logan told me about all of his stunts and his various attempts at showing Mitchum that Logan was not happy with the life he was meant to lead. Everything out of his mouth was full of arrogance and it just showed me that he was still a spoiled brat. He was the king of the snobs. Jess would have loved that and then I am reminded again why I am in this car.

'So where's Jess?' he asked and he said the name with the same tone that Dean used to say his name. 'Uh, he had some business out of New Haven.' I said weakly and Logan looked at me and he didn't say anything. Thank god for small favours.

He pulled into a parking lot adjacent from the bar and he turned off the car. He turned to me and he smiled that smile I had seen a million times when we were together. 'He's doesn't have business does he? You guys broke up?' He asked and I crossed my arms over my chest. 'No, we had a fight, but I needed to have some fun, that's all.' I said and he gave me this look like he knew that I was lying.

'Rory, come on you can tell me. He's not right for you.' Logan says and I roll my eyes. 'Are you on the payroll of my grandmother, Jess is right for me.' I say and Logan just raises an eyebrow.

'Look are we going to go in or what? Cause if not I will just walk back to my apartment.' I said and Logan sighed and probably decided to drop it and he opened his door and I opened mine and got out. I looked at the bar and I saw people I had hung out with during my time with Logan.

'You ready Ace?' Logan asks and I swallow hard and hope that Jess calls.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Knowing that she was out with Logan was bugging me. It felt like there was something on my skin and I couldn't sit still, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even read! All I wanted to do was call her and tell her to come home so I could hold her, know where she was, and talk to her.

Luke had called, pretty much figuring out that Rory wasn't Christmas shopping or whatever the hell she used as an excuse that Luke grunted on the message. Lorelai had simply told me to get a grip and to realize that Rory was pretty much the best thing to ever happen to my small insignificant life.

I already knew that, but I listened and began to think through things. He saw the look in her eyes when he said he needed time. Of course he knew the history behind that phrase. Lorelai had pressed Luke with how much time and he broke it off, and they were both broken and miserable for a month before they reconciled.

He closed his eyes with the memory of Rory; his Rory was out with the snob of Hartford. He had been nice when he met him that first night, but he loved the fact that it was pretty rare that he would ever have to be face to face to that schmuck ever again. But he was pretty used to the idea by know that he would fight for Rory.

He sighed and tested out whether he was legally sober or not. He had taken a cold shower, drunken coffee, had his hang over remedy of chicken and water and I thought of what I would say to her. I would be calm and articulate; I would explain that I was an ass and scum, and that I was dead without her. I was embarrassed not hurt.

And then I would beg and plead and tell her I would do anything. Hell I knew that my male pride had nothing to do with this. I wasn't stupid and I knew that pride couldn't kiss you or love you and it certainly wasn't something you could escape work with and spend all day with it in bed.

I put on the coat that Rory had said that it made me look sexy. I took the key chain that she gave me when she hated the old wire I had used before. It was simple and to the point. He got into the car and he would drive around this god-forsaken town until he found Rory and the yuppie and he would convince her that he was everything she wanted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Here I was, a grown up woman, I was 21, and at that age the world determined you were an adult. Responsible for your actions you had a direction; you had a right to vote, to marry, and to do what you wanted. How many times had I said that to my mother, to my grandparents, to Logan? But now I was stuck staring at Logan with his lackeys entertaining them with stories of how he ruined his first car, because it didn't go fast enough. My mom was right, that was all that mattered to these people.

I wanted to be home with Jess and my mom and Luke. Maybe even April to be there. I wanted to be nuzzled by Paul Anka and to have a very merry Stars Hallow Christmas. With Kirk acting as snow angel going around and sprinkling people with glitter. I wanted Taylor, the ever-predictable Taylor to manage and inspect everyone's holiday celebrations.

But no I was stuck sitting at the table watching him with his court jesters and his audience. I sighed and looked at my watch. God, why was this fun thing taking so long! Logan came over and took a swig of his scotch. (All Huntzberger men drank it) 'You ready for more fun Ace?' Logan asked and I shrugged. 'Let me know when it starts.' I mumbled but he was gone and didn't hear me.

I wanted to call him, I wanted to call Jess and beg him to come get me and to love me, hug me, forgive me. I would even take just coming to get me.

I looked up and there was Jess standing in the doorway. He smiled at me and I almost squealed. He didn't look hurt or drunk or mad. He looked, actually relieved. 'Jess?' I asked and he stepped forward and came over and sat down.

'Hi Rory.' His voice is low and he seemed almost afraid of what I was going to do. 'Hi.' I said equally quiet and he looked over and he smiled at me. 'I'm sorry about before.' He says and I look over at Logan who hasn't noticed that Jess is here.

I smile at him and he looks relieved. 'I'm sorry too, I never meant for people to pity you..' Jess stopped me by kissing me. 'I'm an asshole, you know this. It doesn't matter that I am not the same asshole as before, but I am still an asshole.' I smile at him and take his hand.

'You forgive me? Your back?' I ask hopefully and he smiles. 'I never even left my car. I was just sitting in there coming up with a way to come back and make you realize that I was sorry when I saw you leave…' I feel guilty at that. Even when he leaves, he never leaves.

'He called and I just wanted to do something other than sit in that empty apartment..' He kissed me again to stop. 'I was the ass, and it was incredible what you tried to do.' He said and I lent in to kiss him.

'How about we're both wrong?' I ask and he smiles at that. 'Sounds good. Wanna blow this pop stand?' he asks and I smile and nod in relief.

'God yes, when did these people get so vapid and boring?' I asked him and he led me out of the bar and he looked back and shook his head. 'From the day they were born Rory, definitely from the day they were born.'

I smiled and I followed him. I didn't he acknowledge the people who had been worshipping Logan previously. We were almost out the door when Logan called my name. 'Where ya going Ace? I thought you wanted fun?'

Jess sighed and I turned around. 'Thanks for the attempt Logan, but Jess came and we…' I looked at Jess and he smiled. 'We are going home.' Logan just stared.

'So he made you upset but it's ok, and you are going off with him? God Rory, he doesn't deserve you.' Jess rolls his eyes and snorts. 'That's what everyone says, but Gilmore women are very stubborn.' Jess says and I look at him and he just shrugs.

'I'm sorry for sending you mixed signals but I don't belong here Logan. I was miserable. I am going home with him' I turn to leave and Logan grabs my arm.

'Please Rory, don't leave.' He says and I look at Jess and he sighs. 'I'll go warm up the car.' He stomps out and I am glad that I am going home with him.

'Logan, I swear this isn't about you, it's me. I love him. Have loved him since he stole my howl.' I try to explain and Logan looks at me blankly.

'I appreciate you trying to help me have fun, but without him, nothing is fun. I'm sorry Logan.' I said and he tries to smile. 'I knew it wouldn't last. You're the one who got away.' He says and I shrug. 'I guess I am the one who was stolen the minute I met him.' I wave and I walk to the waiting car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess and I drive to Stars Hallow and he and I wait in the car as we stare at our family in Luke's eating dinner. It seemed that this was the new tradition. I look over at Jess and he sighs. 'Do you think they know about our fight?' he asks and I shrug. 'They didn't hear it from me. There are no walls that can talk.' I say and he smirks.

'I'm sorry about my mission.' I say before he opens the door. 'It's sweet actually, you want them to love me like you do.' Jess says and opens the door and comes over to open mine. 'Just promise me never to talk about my past with Taylor. That man is fickle.' I smile and kiss him thoroughly against the car. 'Damn women.' Jess mutters as I skip into the diner.

I just started to laugh and Mom and Luke look at us like we are crazy.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lane Kim was certainly unconventional. She was always different, and she knew it probably when she was aware of her surroundings. Kim's weren't supposed to love rock and roll, and boy did she love it. Her mother hummed hymns and psalms when she cleaned or did anything and Lane would list the number one hits in order of release.

Lane had been different because she was the only Korean kid in Stars Hallow. Lane had been different because she had run around the town always hiding something from her Mom. Had to hide her true self to the woman who gave birth to. Lane had learnt how to create wild and sometimes successful schemes to let her live a somewhat normal life.

She had hidden Henry, the perfect Korean boyfriend from her mother, because she knew the minute her mom met him, that's it, her fate would be sealed. She had waited until an amazing boy came to her. Dave.

He left her after she learned to trust him, to expect him to be there, and he had simply just faded from her life, or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe he had simply forgotten about her.

Jess talked to him, and now she knew he was back from his fancy life in California. He probably OC'd it up and he was tanned and into surfing. He probably liked blonde girls who wore tight clothes and asked their daddy for everything. Lane had lost Henry to her paranoia due to her mother. She had lost Zack to his, and now she had lost Dave twice due to his mission to California. She scowled at a picture she still had of her senior prom and she wanted to rip it up. But she still hoped. So Lane closed her eyes and prayed and prayed that Dave would somehow appear in her life for a third time.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Next Part: The town of Stars Hallow surprises Jess in a George Bailey kind of way. Lorelai and Anna plan to surprise Luke.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it. I tried to make Jess mad, but not too mad. And I realize that I go from first person to second person all the time, it's the way my mind works, so I can't change it. I tired it sounds like I translated this from some exotic language, so alas it has to stay the same.

I am not too sure how much longer this will be.. I might write a sequel. Let me know if you are interested.


	19. It's a wonderful life

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Paige: I think that Logan is the best choice for her (because a. Milo has said he does not want to come back to play the part . b. Dean is off scaring the u. s of vay..boo. So who else have we got. Logan is an easy target for us to despise him. You've got to feel sorry for the guy. Thanks for the review and keep on reading

Jubilee124: well I am glad you got caught up. I hope you liked what you read and come on reading. (Wow I am boring today!)

LitGG1982: well I will write one, I just have to figure out what the storyline is. I am thinking a) Jess and Rory get married or b) it's been 10 years after this story, kinda what happened. But I don't know, so if you have any ideas, tell me please! I am glad you like my p.o.v, because sometimes I think I ramble on too much, but if you like em, I'll keep them. I yelled at the screen when Dave left and then Lane started dating Zack. It's my story and I get to use them as I may (insert evil cackle here) I love Lane as a character, she's just so ……… AWESOME. And thanks for the comment on that line. I was pretty darn proud of it as I wrote it. I thank the gods and apple for inventing an ipod so I have a non biased thinking track. And finally I totally agree with you on there. I always thought that Jess never got much credit. He was informed and well read and schooling isn't everything. And if they go on about that damn car accident one more time. My god. He didn't exactly drive drunk and smash purposely into a wall and then laugh evilly as she cradled her broken wrist. My god people get lives. Ok rant over. See you next review.

Keegers: I will write one, when I figure out what's going to happen. It's hard to write stuff out of the blue, but I promise you will get yours.

Mezz: no no no, I am sorry for the way I acted. I guess I sounded bitchy when I so did not intend to be bitchy. It's hard to sound non bitchy on comments. I was just reassuring you that it was a Lit. So no worries. Let's be friends again? And btw, Love the name. Just to get it out there. (sucking up is fun isn't it?) ok, now was that bitchy again? I will end with a nice normal.. Your pretty!

Sarai: ah my loyal reviewer. You always review and I always appreciate you. Thanks for the review and keep on reading

Kiss and make up: well people like to steal our stars from Gilmore girls. I guess ASP just has talent in finding cute future stars for other shows. I love Dave and I love Seth, but Dave is the best one I think. And thank you soooooo much for what you said. There is a lot of great current stuff out there and for you to say that, make me go 50 shades of red. Keep on reading

Gilmore15girl: sorry about that, like I said I can't change it, it would compromise the voice and well. Oh well. I will try to not do that? Will that be ok? (See I sound bitchy here too, when really I am not trying to be. Maybe it's the sugar?) Have a great reviewing day and keep on reading.

And finally,

Rogue honey: yes Dave will have a huge part in the end of this. (I fear it's coming sooner than I had hoped) I always loved him too. He was a great funny character. Full of spunk. I like that. And every girl deserves her own personal bad boy with opposable thumbs. ;) Keep on reading.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mom had sat me down and had 'the talk'. She said that I needed to be sure that Jess could stick it out. That maybe Jess just couldn't handle the relationship part. I just glared at Mom and she shut up. We still hadn't talked about why we fought and I started to notice that there were a lot of issues we would have to deal with.

Jess smiled at me when he noticed I was looking at him but he was pensive. 'You ok?' I asked and he smiled and hugged me and I could feel him smelling my hair. 'I'm fine Rory.'

Luke had hit Jess on the side of his head and told him to never be an ass again. Jess just looked into my eyes and he told Luke he would try. I knew that our fight was over, but the aftermath was still rolling.

Jess and I slept in Luke's apartment and he had touched me the whole night. It wasn't like he was on top of me or anything, but holding my hand, his hand on my hip and even practically hugging me as we slept.

He had gone to Lane and he had talked to her about Dave. I think he felt guilty that he could have prevented her pain by not saying anything. If anyone doubted that this Jess was different, all I had to do was point this out.

Jess once asked if maybe I fell in love with the new and improved him because he was easier to love. Maybe I never loved the one I had known first and then I kicked him hard in the shins and said he was an asshole and he spent the rest of the day making it up to me. Jess was insecure but he didn't care. He knew it and he just accepted it and moved on. He wasn't the type to care that not all people thought that he was the Rocky Balboa of men. He knew that if you buried your emotions and acted like you didn't care, you would get lost. Our past had taught him that.

The day after our fight, I woke up next to him and he was watching me. 'Hi.' I whispered and he smiled and brushed the long bangs out of my face. 'Sup.' He says and I giggle. 'I like this.' I say and he leans back down on the bed. 'You think they know we're here?' he asks and I shrug. 'Mom will come in any minute and jump on the bed and drag us downstairs. And I don't know about you, but I don't think you want Mom to see you in all of your naked glory.

He sighed and grumbled and went to put on boxers and some ratty pyjama pants he's had for a while. Mom opened the door just as he sat back down on the bed. 'Hey your up, wakey wakey, we need to get you downstairs so Jess here can give me sweet wonderful coffee.'

Jess groaned and tried to hide underneath the pillow but Mom started to hit him with my pillow and I stood there smirking as she managed to get him to get up. 'Come on Jessy! UP UP UP!' Mom screamed and he muttered as he shuffled to go into the shower. Mom looked at me as I watched him leave and she sighed. 'So you guys are peachy keen once more.' I just glared at mom and she sighed and left the room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess and I managed to creep downstairs and he peeked from behind the curtain. Luke and Mom were flirting per usual and Lane was staring off into space. 'I think I need to call Dave.' Jess whispers and I smile at him. 'That would be a very merry Christmas.' we stumbled out.

'Hey guys.' Mom said and she smiled at me. 'Hey.' Jess grunted and went to go pour coffee for all of us. 'Hey, you don't work here, your not insured!' Luke yells from across the diner but jess just shrugs and continues to pour more coffee for mom and me. 'Have I told you lately Jess, you're my favorite son?' Mom says and Jess smiles. 'Wow incest in the family, whatever will Emily think?'

Mom started to laugh and it was a good breakfast together. Jess went over to talk to Lane and by the end of it, Lane was smiling. 'I really like him! 'Lane had told me later on. 'So do I!' I told her and we giggled and agreed to still have the woe fest but have a 13 year old girl night with Mom much later.

Jess and I agreed to go Christmas shopping. 'This year will be expensive.' I said and Jess agreed. 'I still have to tell my editor that I don't think I will get that second book done, now with my computer gone.' I knew that I had gotten into trouble for going to the town to show him that he was different, but that didn't mean that we couldn't show Jess that the town was also different could I?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After we got back, and Rory had managed to buy gifts for almost every single person in town (some who were questionable at best) I go upstairs to Luke's old apartment and sit down to figure out how to tell my editor that the computer that they bought me was ruined. It was part of my contract and now I had no idea what I was going to do.

I had always been unsure of my career as a writer, always thinking it was sophomoric rather than enlightened as Charlie, my editor told me. I wanted to get my voice out, to have something of value attached to the Mariano name and secretly the Danes name, and I thought I had failed and if it weren't for Sarah I wouldn't have handed it in. She was someone I had grown close to in Philly. She worked for this small bookstore I had gone to every day. It was a way to get warm from the cold streets as I searched for something to do.

In New York it was always easy to find quick no nonsense jobs. I had done every kind of job you could imagine. I was a courier; I worked in a deli, I worked in every kind of store, restaurant and I had the lowest jobs as a helper of a exterminator and after that I knew I had to leave New York. It wasn't home anymore and it didn't hold appeal.

It lost that feeling after Rory refused to run away with me (not that I blame her.) Suddenly I noticed that it was really cold in the winters. The wind had a way of catching me so I was solid ice to my bones, when I used to be able to walk around in just my old leather jacket. The trees weren't so green, the putrid smell of sewage that I had grown to love now smelt like sewage again. It didn't feel right and it got to me, like something rotting underneath my skin.

I had gone into this bookstore before I moved, I knew I had to, but the idea of living anywhere near Stars Hallow made me want to bolt back to California (cue in music here) and be away from everything that reminded me of her.

The bookstore was everything I liked in one. The old musty smell of hard backs with spines broken and still intact booka together, shelves upon shelves of classics ready to be bought. The owner was cantankerous, a bookie version of Luke who sat in silence with the ticking of a chime clock adding to his absurdity. And at the back of the store stood an antique globe and fairly current map book standing there to be looked at. The atlas was opened to the east coast states and I saw Philadelphia and I thought could it be any worse than New York?

I packed up my stuff and called Luke to say I was moving and I hoped on a bus and got there. I wandered the streets for a while before I found this apartment building with a sign that said it had vacancies. It took me a week to get the contracts and lease agreements done before I had it, but I was home. It was much cheaper than New York and it was cleaner and I didn't feel so wrung out to be there.

I found Sarah pretty much a month after I had moved. I had gotten a job at a local library cataloguing books. It was a job that I actually loved and I got a good salary for the hours I worked. Here I could go and eat and not doubt that I could pay the rent and I didn't have to do the overtime dance all the time to make rent.

I walked into the bookstore to escape the cold before going home and there she was helping a kid pick a book that wasn't junk. She smiled at me and I was taken with her. She had the innocence that I had only seen once before and she had the same deep blue eyes. She was a lot like me, hiding from her family, and from her past and Philly proved to be the best place to do so.

She later said that no body expected for people to hide out in Philadelphia. It was a place where people didn't really talk about. She said she never understood it, since it was a city based on history and mystery.

I instantly became fast friends with her (something I hadn't done since I met Rory) and she introduced me to her writing friends. She said it was the cheapest from of therapy out there. 'You can put all your feelings that bring you down, that make you want to roll over and die, and use them and make others feel that what they are feeling, is ok.' After that I tried to write a page and it ended up being my first book. I had written it in those black and white composition books and Sarah had been over one night and she read one and then she introduced me to my editor.

Charlie had patiently read through those notebooks and made the jumbled mess into a clear story of my chase of a certain brunette in a small little town of Stars Hallow.

'You've got quite a voice here kid.' Charlie had exclaimed when he finished reading my latest version. 'It's sad and it's compelling. Whoever this girl is, she sure lost a great thing.' He said while passing me the contract and the fancy box that held my computer.

'Every writer needs the proper tools, this publishing firm knows that.' He said while I looked at him in wonder when he had given me the best thing anyone had ever given me. And now here I was about to disappoint the one man who had showed me nothing but encouragement and trust.

I sighed and dialled his number and I was put through immediately. 'Hey Kid you got those pages done yet?' Charlie said, his voice the usual happy tone that only those who are on the top of their game can afford. 'Here's the thing Charlie..'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I saw Jess look pale as he walks down and I go over and hug him. 'Dean's managed to ruin a great thing for me.' He says and I plan to go kill him. 'I'm sorry.' I say and he shrugs and he lets goes. 'Just another hitch in my plan for world domination.' He says and he goes to take some orders and I watch him with his heart broken and I go and put my plan into action.

I first go to Taylor to call an emergency town meeting. 'I don't care Taylor, if this was any other town member you would do this in an instant, but because you have some sort of childish ire of Jess you are refusing to.'

Taylor tried to ignore me but I stood in front of him and gave him my best Emily glare. Something I had learnt while living with her. 'Taylor do this, or I will make sure that your next election will be a very difficult thing. I am an Ivy League student, I have connections.' I gave him the Lorelai stare then and he sighed.

'fine young lady, but you fight dirty.' He says and I smile and go and continue on my mission. I got Miss Patty on board and Babette and every one of the town elders agreed with me that this was a way to rectify a wrong. The whole town would gather that night while Lane dragged Jess out to see this band she thought he would like (or so he thinks)

The next person on my list to see was Dean Forrester. He somewhat got back together with Lindsay, and she opened the door. Before she slammed it in my face I forced myself in.

'Look I know I am Hester Prynne all the way, but hear me out.' Lindsay gave me this look but she sighed and she moved so I could sit on the couch. 'I know I made a horrible mistake to ever even contemplate what I did. I regret it to this day, and I never meant to hurt you.' She sighs. 'I figured. But that doesn't mean I have to like you.' She says and i laugh

'Agreed, I am here to make sure that Dean is going to help get Jess a new computer. He threw his against a wall two days ago, and it's his only way of being a writer, and he needs to help the town get a new one.' Lindsay looks at me in this startled way and I knew that Dean had made no mention of this fight.

'Did they actually fight? I didn't see any black eyes on Dean's face.' She says and I shrug. 'Jess refused to fight, I guess Dean didn't like it and he threw Jess's PowerBook across Luke's. This computer was given to him by his editor and now Jess had to tell him that he can't fulfil his contract.'

Lindsay nodded. 'Don't worry I will make sure Dean fulfils his civic duties and count me in. Jess has been always nice to me.' I stare at her in shock. 'Jess was nice to you?' I ask and she laughs. 'I thought he was put on Prozac or something.'

We laugh and I wait until Dean comes home. He opens the door and wanders in the hallway before he actually comes in and sees me. When he does he looks at Lindsay and puts his hands up in a defensive gesture. 'I swear I didn't do anything with her Linds, I saw her in the Diner a few months ago but that was it.'

Lindsay gets up and crosses her arms and I am amazed that she can intimidate Mr. Green giant over there. 'You may have not done anything with Rory, but you ruined Jess's computer and you will amend that won't you Dean Michael?' I bite my lip from laughing when he looks even more startled.

'But he started it!' Dean whines and Lindsay just taps her foot and he slumps his shoulders and concedes. 'Fine, I have some extra money in my account.' He says and Lindsay goes over to him. 'Good boy, now apologize to Rory!' she says and he pleads with Lindsay.

'Lindsay it's not necessary, but I will see both of you at the town meeting?' I wave and leave and I can hear Lindsay yell at Dean as I walk down the stairs and out on the street. Mission accomplished.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'So here is Dave's number as I promised.' Jess says to me and I look down at the neat script with the number of someone I wasn't quite sure I wanted to call. He had left, and he must have known that I still was here and yet he didn't call me.

'I probably won't call him Jess, he is probably with some other girl' I said and he rolled his eyes. 'Lane, you asked for it.' He says and I continue to stare down at it. 'You're a boy, what if ropy had called you out of the blue after you left for California, what would you think?' I asked him and he chuckled.

'That was my every fantasy and I would think I was crazy for leaving her. And Dave will too. I've talked to the guy.' I continue to look at that damn piece of paper and it mocked me. It was everything that could provide for the heartache to stop. But no, it just sat there in my grasp doing nothing.

'I won't call him, he left and I have no claim on him.' I say and I am about to crumble it and throw it away when Jess takes it from me and he goes over to the phone in my apartment. 'You won't call, I will.'

I go over and I am about to unplug the phone when Jess gives me this look. 'Lane, stop worrying, just trusts me.' He then starts to dial and with each number he presses my heart starts to beat faster and I swore Jess could hear it. 'Lane relax.' He says and presses the final number.

He is silent and then he smiles. 'hey Dave, it's jess. How you doing man?' he ask and he chuckles. 'Look I was wondering if you still think of Lane?' I go and hit him on the head and he rubs it and tries not to squeal in pain. 'You do?' he says and I look over at Jess. 'That's not funny Jess.' I say and I can hear over the phone. 'Is that Lane?'

I gulp and shake my head no. Jess smiles. 'yup that's her. Wanna talk to her?' he says and I am conflicted with the instinct to fight or flight. If I stay and talk to Dave I could possibly love him more or it could be disastrous and I will even be more heartbroken than I am right now. If I don't talk to him, Jess will possibly mock me for the rest of my life and I will have to deal with the fact that I ran away from my chance to talk to Dave again.

'Well here she is, good talking to you man.' He hands over the phone and I gulp and take the phone. My hands are shaking and I want to yell at them for betraying me.

I put the phone to my ear and I hear his breathing and I was to giggle. God how old am I? 'Hey Dave.' I say and he sighs. 'Hi Lane, how are you?'

Soon we are talking like we used to. I try to picture what he looks like and only his smile comes to mind and I want to go stare at his photo some more to see if maybe I could remember something more. 'Hey Lane? Is it ok if I come see you at your apartment?' he asks after him and I talking for almost an hour. 'Yeah that would be alright.' I say and my heart pounds in my throat. 'You sure Zack won't mind?'

I start to cough in surprise. 'You ok Lane? Laney?' he says and I almost start to cry. He remembered my nickname. 'I'm fine, breathed the wrong way, and Zack is gone so I doubt he'll care.' I say and Dave tells me he is sorry. 'if he gave you up, than he is a complete moron!' Dave yells in the phone and I choose not to let him know that he did the same thing.

'Alright I'll be by tomorrow at noon?' He asks and I chuckle. 'Alright see ya then.' And I stare at the phone before I actually realize, that I am going to see Dave tomorrow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fortunately Lane managed to get Jess out of town before a lot of buzz from the town could infiltrate Jess's ears. We all met in Patty's studio per usual and I took the floor. Mom handed me this gavel she found and I felt very much the person in power. No wonder, Taylor was so power hungry.

'I call this town meeting to order.' I shout and people smile at me. 'Young lady you do not have the authority or the floor.' Taylor yells at he walks up the aisle and I pout. 'It was my idea and it's my boyfriend we are surprising.' I say and I hear Mom cheer me on.

'Taylor, this is her cause.' Miss Patty says and I make a mental note to hug miss patty later. 'Well fine then, but this has to be quick. I can't just close my businesses for wily nily reasons.' Luke is about to stand up and shout something at Taylor but I just shake my head at him.

'Ok people, we are here to right a wrong, Jess's very future was smashed by Dean, and I propose that we gather as a town to fix it.' I say and I hear some grunts of disproval but a lot of approval.

'As you know, I've participated in a lot of town events over the years. I have been a pilgrim at every food drive since I was eight; I've gone to every firelight festival and I have tried to help people in the town if they needed me. Now Jess needs to be helped. His computer with his first and second book was thrown and now he has no way of finishing it, and being paid for it.' People began to talk amongst them and Bootsy stands up.

'What has Jess ever done for this town huh? He has only caused trouble and hurt a lot of us.' He then sits down and I hear some people around him agree with him. 'I know Bootsy, but that was the old him. He's changed and he needs this.' I say and Bootsy just crosses his arms over his chest. 'Give me an example that he has changed.' He challenges me and I try to think of the best example.

'Right now he is reuniting Dave and Lane together. Everyone knows that Lane has been in love with him for so long and he is making sure she is happy. The old Jess wouldn't do that, now would he?' I say and some of the people who had agreed with Bootsy were talking about how nice that was.

'So Lane's your best friend, he might have done that to get you to like him more.' Andrew shouts and I roll my eyes. 'Please people; fine you want to know something that shows he has changed. He helps Mrs rice, who lives in the apartment across from us and he cooks her meals so she doesn't have to. He does that every week and without fail he makes sure that she has food in her fridge.' Andrew then starts to murmur with the supporters and Mom smiles at me from the crowd.

'What do you propose we do?' Kirk shouts and I smile. I go and bring my chart. Stars Hallows responds well to charts. It's colourful too.

'I propose that each townsperson donates ten dollars to the Power Book fund, the exact one that was smashed and I know it's a lot and it's near Christmas, but if we do this, we will be showing even a cynic that there is Christmas cheer left in Stars hallow.'

Taylor stands up. 'Now you wait one second young lady, I refuse to give any money that will benefit that hooligan!' He shouts and I go to stand in front of him. 'Taylor, I am not asking you to give him your store or anything, all I am asking is that as a community we help replace something that someone ruined. Without that computer, his writing career is ruined! He will have to pay back the bonus on the contract, and we will probably lose our apartment!' I say and then miss Patty stands up.

'People, people, you've heard Rory on this issue. Even if you think that Jess is not worth it, think about all that Rory has done for you, what the Gilmore's have done for this town. Do you really want to throw back all that they've done for you in their faces?' I look over at Miss Patty and I mouth 'thank you.'

'I want Jess to see this town like I do, I want him to love it as much as I do, and I know it's partly his fault, but he's felt like a outside here, and I think if we come together to help him, he'll finally feel like that.' I say and most people smile and whisper.

'So let's bring it to a vote, all of you that agree with my plan put up your hands and those who don't, you don't have to do anything.' I said and Miss Patty helped me count the aye and no's.

'Well it seems that the good people of Stars Hallow are giving Jess the best Christmas he's ever had.' I said and people smiled and cheered and the meeting dispersed after that.

Dean seemed to come out of nowhere and it looked like the crowd parted for him. I just stood there watching as he approached. I tried to search his face to see any clue that the Dean I had loved once, was still there. I found nothing.

'Hey Rory.' He says and I just stare at him. 'Where's Lindsay?' I ask and he flinches. 'Yeah about that, I'm sorry.' He says and I quirk a brow at him. 'Your with her, I am happy for her.' I go to help Mom and Luke with the chairs but he grabs my arm. It's not a violent gesture but I spring from his grasp.

He looks hurt but I just continue to look at him. 'I came over here to apologize about what I did to Jess.' He stumbles over his words. 'I shouldn't have gone to him, and I shouldn't have thrown his computer and I am sorry.' He looks down at his shoes and he looks like some Norman Rockwell painting depicting an contrite little boy. It just seemed to piss me off.

'No your not, he wasn't enabling you anymore, so you threw a personal possession. It just shows me that you and I are totally different. Go back to Lindsay.' I say and I walk over to Mom. She looks concerned, having seen me talking to Dean. 'You ok sweets?' She asks and I smile at her. 'Yes, I'm good.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I got back from the weirdest night I had ever spent with rory's best friend and sighed as I eased down on the bed. She had taken me to this awesome record store where I had spent way more than I should have on music. We then went to dinner at this place where these paid actors recite scenes from Shakespeare while you eat. Lane had started to giggle when one of the actors came to our table.

He was reciting one of Shakespeare's sonnets. Number 29 always seemed to be describing me, with a lot of mentions of being an outcast and by the end Lane had spit out her drink a few too many times for my liking.

She then dragged me to a concert of people she met on her tour this past summer. 'Christians know how to rock.' She says while jumping up and down to the beat. I didn't know why I was out with Lane, but she said it was important to Rory and that we needed to do this.

But now in the quiet of Rory's room in her Mother's house, as I ease down on the bed I sigh and think, how more screwy could my like go?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A couple of days had gone by, and it was getting much closer to Christmas. Apparently Emily had managed to get Lorelai and Luke and Rory and I to go to this stupid Christmas party that night and I was dreading it.

If I was the same Jess that had first come to Stars Hallow I could have said no, and felt absolute no guilt about doing so. But now just one look from Rory's face and I felt like I was scum of the earth. I haven't exactly been the most cheery of people and I knew I owed it to her.

Sometimes I hated dating a Gilmore girl. Luke and I grumbled at breakfast when Rory told us that we had to be on our best behaviour. 'With Grandpa it doesn't matter, but I cannot handle being the ref between you two and her. I promised Grandpa we would be nice.'

Rory had made me change into Hartford clothes much earlier than I had liked. (10 minutes after we were supposed to leave, just to piss of Emily.) And lead me to the gazebo.

'What is happening? Did Kirk lose something again?' I ask and she is silent as she pulls me towards the crowd. It's hard to stay anchored in these damn fancy shoes she made me buy for this stupid dinner. 'Rory come on, what's going on.'

She just pulls me further along and she leads me to the gazebo. The crowd is smiling and chatting amongst themselves and there is a large envelope on an easel and a big wrapped present.

'Hey folks!' she yells and I whispered 'what are you doing Rory?' but she ignores me. 'Well I was astounded by the support that all of you gave, but it was no surprise, so why don't we let Jess in on the town secret?'

I look at everyone smiling at it and me creeps me out. Something out of a Wes Craven movie no doubt was happening here. I always thought there must have been something in the water, because no damn town could be this happy and this crazy.

Rory turns to look at me. 'We all know that there was an injustice acted against you. Something that you loved and needed very much was purposely damaged, and the town of Stars Hallow, and I, your devoted, beautiful girlfriend have managed to fix it. Ta Da!' She hands me the package and I look around and I feel very much like I am George Bailey.

'Rory, tell me you didn't.' I said and she shrugs. 'Open up your present Jess!' she grins at me and I roll my eyes but I look at the package and suddenly things become clearer. Why Rory kept pushing me to spend time with Lane. I knew she was up to something.

I sat down and put the box on my lap and Lorelai comes rushing up. 'I'll help you open it Jess, I love to open presents!' Rory restrains her mother. 'No Mom, this is Jess's surprise, Christmas is only three days away, and you can wait.' Lorelai pouts and Luke comes and puts Lorelai beside him and he hugs her while the crowd watches me.

'Go ahead Jess.' Rory says and she smiles that smile that wants me to do whatever she wants. I rip the paper and when I see the emblem I think I am going to cry.

There it is, the exact make and model of my computer with an envelope. I look up at the town and they are acting a little like I am the Grinch and they are reintroducing me to Christmas. And if Rory is anything, she is certainly Cindy Lou Who.

'I hope you like it.' Kirk yells and I just stare at the box and the envelope in shock. 'Open it up, see what it says!' someone yells from the crowd and I rip it open.

This is to certify that James Jess Mariano is an official member of the town of Stars Hallow. We hope that this gift helps you find the holiday spirit.'

_Signed the Town Elders of Stars Hallow and Rory Gilmore_

I look around at the people and I just couldn't believe it. I had been a bastard when I had lived her before. I mocked them, I created havoc in their lives and they went out of their way to help me. I definitely felt like Jimmy Stewart.

Rory comes up to me and hands me the huge card. 'Here ya go.' She says and when I manage to pull the great big card from the equally huge envelope I see that everyone in Stars Hallow signed it.

'I talked to an IT guy that I know from school. He's getting all of your files from your old computer and putting it on this one. It will be done after Boxing Day, I hope you don't mind?' Rory says and I smile and suddenly I felt my cold cynical anti Christmas heart grow to be three times the size and for the first time I want to sing a Christmas song.

It is a wonderful life!

I look over at Lorelai and she grins at Luke. 'Every time a cynic smiles, an angel gets it's wings.' Luke starts to laugh.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I groaned as we left the Gilmore's Mansion. 'I swear that woman gets nastier each time we see her.' I say to Rory and she nods. 'Wow she was on fire tonight. Did you see how she didn't even need time to reload her ammo.' Lorelai says and she shuffles behind us.

Emily had made sure that we knew her displeasure of all things. She had gone on about Rory's lack of respect and how she didn't appreciate anything, how rude it was that Rory had not even considered moving back with the Gilmore's once she went back to school.

She even hated it more that I was in her life again and she had pretty much said I was never amount to anything in life, and if Richard hadn't intervened I would have, with the lovely antique fork that I had my hand clenched around.

Rory and I weren't the only victims of Emily's ire. She had focused a good hour on the filth that was Luke's life. She called him an idiot, and that he was bringing down her daughter with him and his stupid diner. Lorelai of course didn't let that one go, and told her mother, that if she was so sure that she and Luke were ruining their lives why doesn't' Emily just not be in their life anymore.

That got her to shut up for a little while.

'I hate Christmas.' Lorelai groans and we all get into the Jeep. 'Mom, it's only because of her.' Rory states and Luke just shakes his head in disbelief. He puts the car into drive and starts to drive us home. 'I say next year we go to the Caribbean. She won't be able to find us there.' Lorelai says and we all agree.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai knew she lived a great life. She had her own business that was succeeding in ways she never imagined for herself, and she had the best fiancée ever. Her daughter was happy and healthy and on her way to become a successful journalist. She even started to like Jess, which was a miracle in it's self.

She didn't exactly have an easy year. She had found the love of her life, and it was almost taken by the manipulation of her Mother and Christopher. Luckily Luke had realized that he couldn't live without her. She had lost her daughter for awhile too, and thanks to a smug ex hooligan she had managed to get her back too.

She had found out that said fiancée and love of her life, had a daughter that he wasn't exactly rushing to tell her about and that child came with a beautiful ex lover who pretty much could be on the cover of vogue any day of the week. But all in all, everything was resolved and more than that, everybody was happy.

She didn't know what to give Luke this year for Christmas. Last year she had wrapped herself in yards of red ribbon and told him he could do what he wanted to the package beneath the ribbon. Luke had smirked and said this could possibly be the best present he had ever received.

By now, she wondered, what to give your fiancée? Do you do the obvious present, a tool, a new gadget she saw used on holmes on homes. Or he could give a gift that kept on giving, which would also get her pretty new lingerie from Victoria's secret. (she had once told him that since her middle name was Victoria, that it was really her secret)

Or she could call Anna and get her to give the gift that would mean most to him. He had told her he wished he had something from his daughter's childhood. A baby picture, something. This was told to her in the quiet of their room in the house, and she had lain awake that night thinking how lucky she was to have such an amazing man.

She knew what would mean the most to him. He would appreciate the tool, and he would smile for days after the second, but the gift that she was truly thinking about, would be the gift that kept giving long after the holidays were up.

Lorelai went to go get the phone and she dialled numbers that only a month ago would seem crazy. To talk to the woman who gave birth to Luke's daughter.

'Hey Anna, it's Lorelai, you got a second?'

Next Part: Dave comes home for a very merry Christmas in Stars Hallow for a certain Korean girl. Jess tries to spread his newfound Christmas cheer. And he returns of the dreaded stalker. Moowhaawhaawhaa!

Author's Note: Ok, so this seems to be a common thing for me to address you guys. This chapter is dedicated to LitGG1982. I love your comments, and this one made me actually write this, when all I wanted to do was avoid it. I can get one good part out of five I find, but I hope you and everyone else likes it.

So enjoy.. Only 5 more weeks until the hiatus is done. I think I can make this.


	20. Christmas Wishes and Christmas kisses

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Jocelyn Towers: I am glad that you are enjoying the parts and hopefully you keep on reading. I feel bad for Logan. He is never going to be good enough to us the fans. Milo has said he doesn't want to play Jess anymore (plus he is in a new show starting in March) and Tristian is gone. Dean is gone too, so what are we left with? Logan.

Mezz: Hey! Well I think maybe 2-3 part are left in me. I am definitely doing a sequel but I am not going to start it right away. I need to come up with a strong concept, like when I wrote the beginning of this. I think I have a great one, but I am not sure. Keep on reading and reviewing

Paige: I know what you mean. I've been going back to watch the last couple of seasons on DVD ( I call it research for this) and I am actually shocked on how hot he is. I mean DAMN! I hope you like this part and keep on reading

LitGG1982: Well what can I say about your review? Yours are always the best, and they are what gets me to write this thing. And after reading what you thought you sorta gave me the idea for the sequel and I am planning a Lane/Dave story after Christmas. I had a really hard time writing this part. I mean where I would avoid it and erase huge chunks of it. I want it to sing and its just aint whistling yet, but this is my attempt. I am glad you like my stories, and I read yours as well. So I dedicate this chapter to you once more, and I hope you like it. Please? There's pleading! And btw, I dated someone who's name was Kevin Gleason. His middle name was Kirk, and that's kirks last name on the show, so I dated Kirk! Do you know how freaky that is?

Gilmore15girl: oh you're welcome. I was tired of people always portraying her as the villain. First of all it's not very original, and second of all it's not really fair. Lindsay may have been a little selfish in some ways, but she wasn't a bad person. Her husband treated her like dirt, and I wanted to show a Lindsay that had maybe taken him back, but not without some sort of change in the relationship. Your kind of reviews propels me into wanting to write more. And I hope you like this part. And don't worry; this isn't the last you have seen of my version of the events.

Rogue Honey: I love Dave! I loved his character and I was so sad that he had to go (although I think I love Seth Cohen a little bit more, so it's equal trade) Lane never gets a lot of time on screen and I want her to have her man. And I think that Lorelai's gift is an inspired choice, if I may say so.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty had stared at his phone in shock. Never had he heard Rory yell or done anything but soft and sweet. He knew that she wasn't some meek flower, but he never figured he would ever hear the cold tone in her voice.

He didn't understand why she never really pursued him. The way her face had looked when they had their Marx brother's moviethon showed that she was interested so why was she like this now?

The Rory Gilmore that he knew back then was sweet and smart and everything he knew he deserved. Everything his parents never had and even his uncle and his mother.

He used to watch old Spencer Tracey and Katherine Hepburn movies together. He loved the way that they would quip, they would fight and in the end they would love each other deeply. This is what he wanted. All he wanted in fact.

And now with that message filled with loathing and probably the worse part, just filled with annoyance but she didn't care. there was no hitch in the voice that let him know how she felt. (he knew he listened to it enough) she just sounded like she was tired and she wanted him to go away.

When he started watching her after she left Yale, he figured that she would wake up and feel the way towards him that he knew he felt. He had felt that way since she looked down at him in wonder when he had woken up naked in her hallway.

He closed his eyes and wished for just one more moment to have with her. He wasn't going to give up. He was a Wilcox. Wilcox's didn't give up and he wasn't going to let her slip away, even though part of him knew it was truly over.

She was a mere tinny girl, what could she do to him?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That morning when I opened my eyes I suddenly realized that tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Do you know how I know this? Because my feet are icicles and my nose feels like it's going to come off. 'It's Freezing!' I whine and Jess mutters something and then turns over and goes back to sleep.

I glare at his back, how rude of him to ignore my pain. I go to put my also cold hands on the small of his back and he hisses. 'Jeez Rory!' he shouts and he jolts right away. I snicker and smile at him. 'So your awake?' I asked and he glared.

Jess had only received the computer yesterday, but he had stayed up pretty late restarting his book. I had heard him vaguely typing at three in the morning and I threw a pillow at him to type more softly.

'Genius takes a lot out of me.' He whines and I straddle him and I pinch his cheeks. 'Yes well being the girlfriend of a genius is tiring too, go get me coffee?' I say and sighs but he gets up.

Last night he had smiled all night. He hadn't made any snide comments to Grandma, no matter how nasty hers were. When Mom had made fun of Jess's hair, he just shrugged and said nothing, and now he was willing to get up and get out of our warm bed to get me coffee. He was a happy zombie.

I snuggled into his pillow and I smiled when I smelt his cologne. Mom said I was annoying, but I was really in love with him. I giggled at the thought and then I rolled my eyes at how corny I sounded and acted.

Lane would just laugh at me all day, if she weren't so happy herself. Lane and Dave had their 'not quite date.' Which went really well. Except for Lane calling me in the bathroom to tell me that she wanted to jump on him then and there.

'It's ridiculous with Zack I didn't have any real desire to sleep with him, but with Dave it was on my mind the minute I saw him. It was embarrassing. Where did that good Korean girl go? What would mama think?' she shrieks after she left the coffee shop where there 'not quite date' had ended.

Jess came back with two steaming cups of coffee. 'There both for you, apparently I am too freaking happy and it's freaking Luke out.' He smirks and goes to sit down at the coffee table attacking his computer with a renewed fever.

I smiled at him and searched for my stray clothes and to go downstairs and leave him to write. 'Have you called Charlie yet?' I asked and he groaned and went immediately to the phone. 'Charlie, got good news…' I left the room so he could talk to his editor in peace.

Downstairs in the Diner was hilarious. Luke was yelling at Taylor for something and Lane was totally in this different world. She spilt most of Miss Patty's coffee on her dress and she looked horrified. 'I'm sorry, I don't know where my head is.' She says and she sees me and she waves me over. She pulls me behind the curtain and we go up half of the stairs.

'Dave is coming to the diner in like ten minutes and we are 'hanging' out again. I might blurt out that I think he's sexy and then slap him on the butt. Rory I can't do this! Lane screeches and the din inside the diner are all of a sudden quiet.

'Who is sexy sugar?' Babette yells from inside the diner and Lane groans. 'Great now they will tell Mama and i…' she hears the door open and everyone starts to chatter and she gets up and peeks from behind the curtain.

'He's here!' she screeches and she fixes her shirt and makes sure her glasses are straight and glides out like her previous freak out never happened. I wonder if I should question what happened, but I figure it's just too much trouble and I go out and wait for Luke to make my pancakes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess came downstairs after two hours of his writing. He smiled at people and went to go fill up their coffee mugs and he asked how people were doing. It was really like he was a child of the corn or something.

'Hey.' He says and kisses my cheek and goes to give Cesar some of the orders that he's taken. 'What is up with that boy?' Luke asks me and I shrug. 'He's got the Christmas spirit.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'So lane what are you doing this year for Christmas?' Dave asks me and I smile and nod. It's hard to pay attention to him when he looks so dreamy sitting there. His hair is longer and it's not so curly mop as it was when we were dating.

'Lane?' he asks and I snap out of my inner thoughts. 'Oh, Christmas Eve mass and Christmas mass with mama and the family, and I go over to the Gilmore's to open some presents and then Luke has invited me to his dinner. Well now it's another Gilmore event, but that's it. You?' He leans forward and he does this smile that made my heart skip a beat.

'The usual Rygalski affair. There's trees and presents and my personal favorite part, the guilt trips, Oh my! My mom wields them like you wouldn't believe.' I chuckle and he brushes my hand and I start to choke.

'You ok?' he asks and I start to blush on how much of an idiot I must look. 'Uh fine.' I say and take a large bite of my pancakes. 'So Lane, you think you will have time to see me tonight? Can you get out of mass?' I nodded almost violently. 'I think I can arrange that.' I faked a cough and smiled as he caught on. 'You've gotten wickeder since the last time we uh.' He stops and looks awkward but I just smile at him. 'Have too, I am a woman on my own.'

Dave begins to tell me the story of why his cousin Steve is banned from picking Christmas trees. I just sit there watching him talk and I start to grin. 'What?' he says when I guess he noticed me grinning at him and I blurt out. 'Your sexy!'

He chokes and I look around and realize that I have actually said it and I just run out there. I run as fast as I can to my apartment and lock the door and go into my room and hide under my covers. I can't believe I just said that.

I groaned as the moment flashed in my mind once again and I could feel my face getting hotter. 'God what an idiot I am!' I shriek and stay still under the covers hoping the world would just end right there.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Meanwhile in a Diner not too far from the girl's apartment, a man who had been a boy not too long ago smiled. He knew that he had made the biggest mistake leaving her and going to a place where people injected poison to make them seem colder.

He should have known that you don't find a girl like her very often. She was genuine and sweet and beautiful, and there was a spark that made him want to stare at her for hours. He had left her and here she was again, having grown only more beautiful and had become in his absence a woman (not to sound corny) and she had thought him sexy?

The man smiled an easy smile and relished in the knowledge that maybe he hadn't quite messed up his life as much as he thought. There was hope for them and that maybe this Christmas brought more surprises than his Uncle Hal's yearly arrest.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Lukey!' Lorelai screams in the diner and I shake my head at my girlfriend's mother. She smiles at me and pouts indicating she wants me to pour her some coffee. 'Please? I helped Rory with your prezzie.' I sigh and pour her a big cup of coffee.

I looked at Lorelai as she inhaled her coffee. Who would have thought that I would ever be able to have a semi good relationship with her? The minute I took the beer out of her fridge, she has hated me. But somehow that had faded and now she sees me as the man who is taking her daughter away from her. And that's not such a bad thing.

But even though we haven't always got along, she helped me in a way I don't think I could ever repay her for. It's not the computer (although that was amazing in it's self) but it was that she helped me. I know that she must have had some big role. Rory is the darling of this town, but I am sure she cannot wield that much power.

'Uh Lorelai?' She looks up and pushes her mug towards me. I poured her some more. 'Thank you for yesterday' she smiled at me. 'No problem Jessy, you just have to dedicate your next book to me.' I laughed. 'I was going to dedicate it to the town actually.' She looked shocked.

'This book is about redemption. The town's bad boy trying to make amends to the people he hurt, the community he disrespected.' Lorelai just looked at me and I shrugged. 'I was inspired what can I say.'

She smiled and put down a tip and she walked out without saying anything and I just looked as she left the diner. I vaguely heard Miss Patty lean over to Babette and one of their other gossip friends 'Who would of thought that Jess and Lorelai would ever get along?' and with that I got inspired.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai finished her secret plans with Anna. It was still strange to her that she could have conversations with the women when she would have thought she would want to strangle her. Maybe it was the fact that she had no desire to be with Luke again. She was pretty much content to only talk to Luke when it came to their daughter.

Lorelai hadn't told anyone yet, but she really wanted to have more children. She always figured they would be in the future, something that had the whole package. She didn't want to do it by herself and more importantly she didn't want to see her child go through the things Rory had to go through.

Rory had a look on her face at every holiday and every father's day. Whenever there was a function at school, that needed a father by her side, Rory would just choose not to go and she would try to distract herself with some activity, but Lorelai hadn't missed the look in her eye. The one that asked the eternal question 'Why doesn't Chris care more?' She had tried to be both father and mother, but really how good was she at building things.

She had tried to build Rory a tricycle on her third birthday. She had researched it and had studied those instructions for hours. In the end it looked like some sort of garden art and she had stared at it and realized she would never be able to do some things.

She couldn't do the things that Rory had wanted in sparse moments. Lorelai wasn't naïve; she knew that Rory kept her need for a father from her most of the time. She would smile in that way that she herself had taught her and she would just say that she already had the best parent in the world; there wasn't room for more.

But after that scene in the Diner a few months back, before most of the chaos that was currently sitting on Lorelai's shoulders right now, she had seen what Christopher's absence had done. Had made it perfectly clear that Rory would never fully trust a man in her life. Would never be satisfied unless she could make it better.

And now Lorelai was contemplating if perhaps she was doing the same time. She wanted Luke to have the kind of relationship with his daughter that Rory and him had. Rory knew that she could depend on him, that if she called him even in the darkest of nights and the brightest of mornings, that Luke would come and save her, like the dashing prince she used to dream of before she realized that dreams wouldn't come true for a little girl living in a potting shed.

It had been hard to ask Anna at first. She didn't know if maybe Anna had some idea that Luke shouldn't be involved, but when she had told her, Anna simply smiled and said it was perfect. Now she was looking down at the freshly sent birth certificate. There under father of one April Louise Nardini it stated simply it was 'Lucas William Danes' and she smiled.

She now had to mange the second part of her present. A picture of his girls, all dressed in plaid. He could relate and appreciate she thought. That was the perfect gesture to show Luke that she wasn't waiting for him to leave, like the way Rory did with Jess sometimes. She knew that when she woke up, Luke would be pressed up against her, hogging the blankets as usual.

Finally Lorelai smiled at the idea and she put the official government document in a nice neat red box with a green plaid bow on it. When she closed it and taped it, she could see that maybe Jess was right; this was going to be the best Christmas that this little town had ever seen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Oh god Rory I am so embarrassed!' Lane shouts at me and I smile at her as I wrap my final present. 'I am sure it wasn't that bad.' I tried to console her and she handed me the last piece of tape that would make my present perfect.

'No, I don't think you understand. I said it out loud like I feared. I just blurted out that I thought he was sexy and then I bolted. If I had played cool then maybe he wouldn't have heard, but no I had to run out of there and now he is probably going back to California and be with his blonde haired bimbo named Becky!'

I smiled at how freaked out Lane was. 'So you really like him?' I asked and she huffed. 'Rory get with the program, of course I like him.' She says and she looks into my closet. My old closet that still had some of my clothes from high school.

'You really have nothing in here, are you sure that I will find something?' she asks and I sigh and get up. 'So this is an outfit to impress upon Dave so he is swept up in his lust for you and then he will ask you out?' I asked and she nodded. 'Ok, how about this?' I pulled out a slinky but casual dress that Grandma had bought me before she knew I wasn't a virgin.

'Is this too obvious? I want him to think I am not some lion about to jump on him.' I just gave her this look and she took it and went to go try it on. 'Thanks for doing this Ror.' She calls from the bathroom door. 'What are best friends for?' I yell and she laughs.

'Ok, here I come!' she says and she walks in. I look at her in awe. 'Aw Lane, it's perfect, very musiciany, very vh1 fashion awards.' I say and she squeals at the sight of herself in the mirror.

'You really think he'll like me?' she says as she unpins her hair and tries to make it look sleeker. 'Lane, he'd have to be a fool not to love you already, and in that dress, that dress was sewn for you.'

I looked at her as she went to put on some eyeliner and I smiled. I remember when we were little and we would sit in her room and we would talk of our futures. Hers being the new drummer for some band she had been obsessed with at the time, and I wanted to be a foreign correspondent.

And now, Lane was going back to school she had announced right after Zack's disappearance from her life. She had some sort of vision of her future. She wanted to go into musical therapy and thought that she could help people. 'I missed you Lane.' I said and she looked around and she smiled. 'Right back at ya!'

She smoothed her long hair and put on some of my lipstick she thought looked best with the gold dress. It showed off some bust but it really wasn't that low, and it hung off her hips like it was made just for her. 'I'm ready.' She says and I pick out some pretty shoes to go with and she smiled and hugged me.

'Thanks Rory!' and she bolted out of here and I smiled at her getting her man.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess had knocked at the door of a house he had personally never gone to. He had lived in the worst apartments in New York and then some really nice ones. Depended on what guy his mother was having sex with or how much Luke managed to save up to help out his big sister again.

But now here was his mother living with her fourth or fifth husband and she was happy. They did the crazy circus freak circuit in the summers and came to live here in the winters when it was too cold to wear 'air pants' as T.J had said.

'Jessy!' My mom said and she pulled me inside. It was cosy and warm and everything he had wished his childhood apartments were like. After seeing a boy meets world episode he had wanted a breakfast nook, and now his mother had one (not that I would ever tell anyone that I knew what a nook was and that I watched boy meets world)

'Hi Mom.' I said and she smiled at the word and she pulls me inside. 'You want tea? I know you used to like my tea with the honey and the teddy bear mug.' She rushes around the kitchen without actually hearing that I was fine. 'Liz, can I ask you a question?' I said as she stood near the stove watching the kettle boil.

'Sure Jessy anything for my baby boy.' She goes in to pinch my face and I put my hand up to stop her. 'Why didn't' we have Christmas when I was a kid?' I asked and her whole face just hardens and it droops and she goes to sit down and she looks much older than when she had been at the stove.

'We couldn't afford it you know that.' She says and I watch her trace the lines in the wood table. A T.J original I bet, since it rocked a little bit. 'I know that, but we didn't even sing Christmas songs or anything, it didn't exist in our lives.'

I just stared at her head, her eyes downcast. 'I don't want to hurt you, but if I am going to be the best man I can be for Rory, I need to understand.' Liz looks up at me and smiles. 'I was miserable and I wanted the world to be miserable with me, and I dragged my innocent little boy down with me. It was a horrible thing and I am going to regret that. But Jimmy left on Christmas morning, and I …' she ends off and I start to understand.

'Oh.' I say and it's quiet and the kettle screams and I look at my mother, who I have never had a good relationship with and I saw maybe something in her that I had missed being so angry all the time.

'I uh, love you.' I say and she looks over and she starts to tear up. 'Aw jeez.' I moan as she comes and she hugs me so tight that I can't breathe. 'I love you too my baby boy.' Even then in a tender moment, I rolled my eyes and I kept up my bad boy attitude. I wouldn't let my Mom's tears get to me. Even when it was Christmas.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty stared at the gazebo lighted up in twinkle of Christmas lights and he thought it was perfect that Rory lived here. He had seen the gazebo many times, but never like this. This was the perfect moment for Rory and him once he got rid of what was standing in his way.

He saw Rory walked with an Asian girl and he almost wanted to go up and pull her away. Marty shook his head and continued to try to blend into the town, but it was pretty hard. What was up with these people? Why were they all so quaint and happy all the time? Rory had said her town was a little eccentric but this was ridiculous.

Maybe this explained why Rory didn't think they belonged together. Some sots of influence that these people had on her that convinced her that she had to be with one of their own. An aversion to an outsider or something.

He then caught sight of Jess (said in the best tone of hate and revulsion possible) He was walking with a woman who looked a lot like Rory and he glared at him. How dare he square in on the in laws. Maybe if he finds Rory's father, maybe then he could get an in.

Marty smiled at the thought and he walked away and was actually excited about it. By Christmas he would have exactly what he wanted. His Rory, whether she liked it or not.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Lane?' Luke says and I look over and I then notice I am staring off into space. Dave is talking with Brian in the gazebo (trying to make amends I think) and here I am staring at them when I could be serving coffee.

I feel like a complete ninny. I wasn't scheduled to work, but Luke needed me and I figured I could see Dave at the same time so I agreed. He hadn't even popped his head in to say hi. He knows where I work, he knows that usually I am here, and Brian would know too, so what the hell?

I feel my face contort in anger and I stomp over and I pour coffee into Kirks empty mug. 'Hey, that was tea, you know what coffee does to my system Lane.' Kirk yells and I just give him a look you pick up working here. 'Deal with it Kirk or get out!' Kirk looks shocked and then he looks down and starts to drink it. 'Your right, it's good!' he says and I stomp off.

I go behind the counter and I feel very Luke like. Me being all grunty and I feel all ranty right now. I don't understand why he doesn't just come over and see me. He said he wanted to see me didn't he? Men!

The bell rings and when I look up I try not to look disappointed that Lorelai comes through the door. 'Hey Lane, ooh pretty dress.' Lorelai says and I just grunt.

'Wow, since when did Luke grow boobs?' Lorelai says to me and I just continue to wipe the counter. 'He's a traitor! I live with him and I feed him occasionally and he is not directing him to me!' I yell and Lorelai turns around looks at what I am pointing at.

'Lane, I am sure that maybe Dave is getting the inside scoop on you' she says and I just cross my arms as I watch them talk. Brian is gesturing wildly and I get fed up and I am about to go over there and insist they tell me what the hell is so fascinating. But I look at myself and realize how pathetic I look, he must see through me.

'Uh oh there is mama Kim!' Lorelai says and I look up and my mother looking pissed. She goes up the stairs and I could see Brian flinch.

Lorelai throws me my coat that was lying across the counter and we both run out towards the impending scene. 'How dare you come back here and hurt my daughter. She was destroyed by you leaving, you who I thought was a good Christian. You leave my Lane alone. She is better off without you and your fancy libertine values!' I hear and I run up and pull Mama away from Dave.

'Mama, what are you doing?' I ask and she has her usual stern face but I could see her concern. 'That boy is not going to hurt you again!' She starts to pull me away and I step back before she could. 'No Mama, that's sweet, but I can handle this.' She hesitates. 'Please Mama, you have to trust me?'

She sighs and stomps away and gives the troubadour a dirty look before walking into the house. I look over at Dave and he is looking perplexed. 'I've seen her in her many scary moments, but what was that?' he says and I smile.

'Yeah, I moved out with two boys and then I date one of them, and she goes a little crazy.' I say and Dave looks worried and starts to look around. 'Will she come and hit me with something?' He asks and Lorelai comes and stands between us.

'What's it to you, California boy!' she says and smiles and shakes her head. 'I really thought I was channelling De Niro.' She looks disappointed and walks toward the diner.

'So.' I said and he looks around once more. 'Can we perhaps talk in your apartment? Or something?' he asks and I nod numbly and we start to walk the two minutes to my apartment.

'So I talked to Brian.' He says quietly and I look over at him and he has this soft smile on his face. 'Oh?' I said and I try to act all cool and collected. 'Yeah he said that you broke up with Zack.'

I stumbled and his hand immediately went to my elbow and he steadied me and I was crushed to his side. 'Wow it's icy.' He said and I nodded. We get to my apartment and I open the door. He walks in and looks around.

'Wow this is cozy.' He says and I lead him towards my room. 'Yeah, well since um he left it's been a lot more spacious. Brian's friend from work lives with us, he went home for the holidays.' I said lamely and he nods and then he enters into my room.

'Wow, this is nice Lane.' He says and I shrug. 'Yeah I tried,' I stare at him and he stares at me. 'So.' I say and he looks at me and then around the room. 'So.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess comes into the room with a smile on his face and I go over and kiss him. 'Hey there.' He says and he pulls me to the couch in the living room. 'I found out why I hate Christmas.' He sighs and plays with my hand in his lap. 'You hate Christmas?' I ask and he shrugs.

'You try working in a souvenir shop around Christmas, I wanted to kill frosty!' he mutters and I roll my eyes. 'Frosty? That's a lame person to want to kill, Santa for sure. Rudolph? That lush must go. I could even understand an elf, he's just so damn chipper working for slave wage, but frosty. He is a symbol of how cold our society is now.'

Jess just stares at me for a minute. 'You've thought about it haven't you?' he asks me and I shrug. 'I got bored during D.A.R functions.' He laughs. 'But today I went to see Liz and she kind of cleared things up for me.' I looked at him and he seemed lighter. 'Jimmy left on Christmas, that was why we never really celebrated it.'

I cannot imagine not celebrating Christmas. I loved all the little traditions and the moments that reminded you of a moment exactly like this years before. Mom and I always got pyjamas for Christmas Eve. They were wild and funny but warm and comfortable.

We conned Sookie into making shortbread cookies for us and we would decorate it in pink and purple with sprinkles and gaudy candy and we would display them to be seen.

'How about this Christmas, we really celebrate it?' I asked and Jess leaned in and kissed me. 'I think that's a great idea.' He says and we both cuddle together. The sounds of Christmas songs making the atmosphere almost fitting.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dave leaned back from me. He had been kissing me for what seemed like hours but was really seconds. 'I have missed this.' I say to him and Dave agrees with his lips never leaving my skin. He made sure that every inch of my neck and face and chin had been touched by him. This is the farthest I had ever gone.

'I missed you.' He sighs and I move my head so he can get to that spot behind my ear that had made me pant a few minutes ago when he had kissed there. 'Mmm hmm.' I purred and he laughed.

'Ok we have to talk now'. He said as I grazed his neck with my tongue. 'Ok, let's talk.' I say to him and I move closer and I realize I am practically humping him and I try to move so it's not so sexual. Dave looks at me with hooded eyes and he smiles.

'Have I said that I missed you?' he whispers and I shake my hair and concentrate on kissing every delicate fold of his ear. 'I missed you too.' I said and Dave raised his hands on my back. 'I'm sorry about leaving you.' He says and I don't say anything.

I move away from him and I look at the wall. There's still a picture of Zack and I hugging each other. Zack is trying to do a Kurt Cobain look and I am just trying to hide how giddy I am. 'We were happy you know. It's not like I sat and pined for you for three years. I don't want you to think that I am one of those girls.'

Dave got up and stood beside me staring at the wall of pictures. One day I decided that I wanted to document how crazy being the drummer of Hep Alien really was. He smiled at the collage.

'It looks like I missed you really happy, I'm sorry lane.' He says as he envelopes me from behind. His breath makes me shiver and suddenly the flare of anger I had before, doesn't seem so bad anymore.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty knocks on a normal wooden brown door. A man opens up and looks confused. 'I'm here about Rory, can we talk?' The man (who looked pretty average) stepped aside and let me in.

Next Part: Jess begins to tell Luke about his past Christmas's, Lane and Dave begin to date and Stars Hallow has their annual Christmas extravaganza. There's cake and Kirk! Joy to the world!

Authors Note: So I looked it up and Marty doesn't have a last name but the actor's name is Wayne Wilcox, so ta da that's Marty's last name. Sorry guy on how long it took. This was a really hard chapter for me to write. I couldn't see it in my head and I kept on rewriting parts cause I thought they sounded lame. This is definitely not my best part. I don't think this will be that much longer. But I hope you like it, and have a great week before the holidays begin.


	21. Town Festivis

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title.

Thanks to:

Drama-queen1012002: wow what a name you've got there. Thanks for the compliment. I try to write as well as I can. Some days are better than others but I try to make them as exciting and as fun as possible. I know what you mean about getting addicted to a fic. You should see my inbox from fanfiction, it's ridiculous how many alerts I have. Well I hope you like the last few parts, and thanks for reviewing.

LitGG1982: well I never thought we would have that in common. I HATE CHRISTMAS! I know it's a crime but whatever, I will just convert to Judaism or something. I didn't even know about Marty and Christopher and I am writing this thing. I think I need to start planning these things better. So I am not surprised. I don't think I could make Rory do something violent towards Rory. I may hate her character at times, but that would sorta kill Gilmore Girls don't you think?

Rogue Honey: yup Marty went to Christopher, and I think I sorta redeemed Chris in this. I hope you like this part and the next. Keep on reviewing.

Paige: thanks, and I think we would all die of embarrassment in Lan'e shoes. But she is good at not letting it control her. Thanks for the review

Sarai: what's Stars Hallow and Gilmore Girls without the certifiable. Thanks for the review

Gilmore15girl: I either have to choose to reread everything and make sure the grammar, spelling and everything is perfect or work more on the actual story. I'm not a stickler for grammar and I go on. It's the beauty of being the writer, you have control. You did however give me some insight and some ideas on my sequel. Christopher is a tool meant to end the suffering of Marty. I feel sorry for him actually, which is kinda funny.I also agree with you on the sex issue of Lane. It's expected for characters in tv to go at it like rabbits, and it's amazing that ASP an the powers that be allowed her to believe in it. And no I will not make them do it, I will just imply maybe later on. And about the fluff, it's written and it's ready to come out on Christmas eve. A present to everyone. I think we all need some happiness and good cheer. Thanks for the review and hope you keep on reading

Mezz: it's crazy, Jess comes out the way he does. I have no control over him anymore. I thought it was nice, and it's something I would love to see on the show. Too bad Milo is busy! Thanks for the review and I am really glad that you liked this chapter. Keep on reviewing and reading!

Potostfbeyerluvr: I hope I got your name right. Thanks for the compliment. I think it's a curse to doubt what you work hard on. I think this chapter flows a little bit better. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review btw.

And a special message for the best part of believe is the lie: what are you talking about? Your one of my most loyal reviewers. I understand it's exam season and the holiday season and I try not to panic when I see that only a couple people reviewed a part. Take your time and I just hope you like it! And take your time too, never feel like you HAVE to review. I know you love the story. Ok, good luck on exams and studying. (procrastination is key, just do it later;))

Authors Note: I fear that the next part is going to be the last part. It's sad but I promise I will writer more stuff in my little universe. I just don't see the writing when I first started. I hope you all like it, and sorry if not! Alrighty, have a good week and see you later.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dinner had been very warm and delicious and Rory and Lorelai had slinked off to have their annual Christmas movethon. Rory had wanted me to come watch her favorite (the sesame Christmas special, where Cookie Monster eats the Christmas tree. Apparently it makes her tear up every year) but I said that I needed some time.

Rory had looks at me in that patented way like she knew what I really meant. Since our fight I was trying to reveal more of myself. I wanted her to never have to go behind my back to get people to see me. Luke had stayed too, since he had an early delivery before Christmas.

'You staying?' he asks as I look away from my computer for the first time since I came upstairs five hours ago. 'Yeah, I need some time.' I said and Luke nods. 'Me too. Christmas is a messed up time of the year isn't it?'

Luke comes over and brings me a cup of hot chocolate and he walks away before I can say anything and I sip it while I look on the last paragraph I had written. This book was coming out of me faster than my original stuff back in Philly. Maybe when you have a whoville/Stars Hallow moment, it exercises all the demon hybrid moments from your soul.

'What are you writing?' Luke asks and he sits in the old battered leather chair. 'It's my redemption for the town.' I said and Luke just chuckles. 'Aren't you the appreciative one.'? He says and I just glare and he doesn't say anything.

'You know I've never liked Christmas, I doubt if I was with Lorelai I would even celebrate it.' Luke says and I look up at him. He is swirling his mug's contents and he looks relaxed and content. 'This year I got the girl and I got two daughters all in one. I finally have the family.' He says and I just watch him.

'Don't you want that Jess?' he finishes and I am tempted to say the usual Jess response. But after that fight, I am trying to change. Change more than I had done already. 'Yes I do, and after my conversation with Liz, I think I am ready.'

I get up and sit in the old dining room chair that had once stood in the Dane's house dining room. 'She told me why we didn't celebrate Christmas.' I said and he just nods like he knew. 'Yeah because of Jimmy.' He says finally and I just sigh. 'Why didn't you stop her?' I asked and I could see the little boy in me screaming out for some sort of happiness.

'You know your mother, it's hard to convince her otherwise of things, and not that this is a great excuse, but I was in a bad place when you were a kid. I probably couldn't have done much better.' I looked at Luke and he seemed sad.

'I know, I'm just sorry that it had to happen at all.' I said and then it's both silent in the apartment. I take a sip of my drink and I look at the pictures on the wall.

'Luke? What do you think grandpa would have thought of me? Or April, or even Lorelai and Rory?' Luke smiled at a picture of his father holding Luke up. 'I think he would have loved you guys more than I do, he would have been fascinated by Lorelai, and he would have spoiled April. And I think that dad would have respected you.'

I didn't say anything after that. Eventually Luke went to bed and I stayed up and typed some more and when I finally went to bed, I kept on thinking, that I was grateful to have the family I have.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I woke up to something nuzzling my chin and I look up and Lane is grinning at me. 'Oh your awake?' She says and I go and attack her and we wrestled and we both land on the floor with a big thud. She giggles and I have to smile at how giddy she seems.

Lane happy is like a supersonic quality, where everything moves faster and quicker and it's endless. Last night we had talked and she started to tell me about Zack and her. How they got together and it felt like I was kicked in the stomach.

I had no right to feel that way, I am the one that broke up with her and moved to California to be some beach bum, but she is right here. She told me that she wanted to wait until she is married with Zack, but now she wasn't so sure.

'I thought it was what I wanted, but now with you here..' I sighed. 'Lane, I am not going to force you nor do I expect for something to happen.' I tried to say but she shrugged. 'it'll happen when it happens.'

We had fallen asleep together, and I smiled at the sight of Lane sleepy face. 'Merry Christmas Eve' I say to her and she smiles. 'Merry Christmas Eve to you too.'

She snuggles beneath my chin and we look out of the window, and it's snowing. She smiles. 'this is perfect.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'you do realize that April might not want to do this picture?' I say as I watch my Mom check to see if April had arrived yet. She had gone out yesterday to buy three plaid shirts, and three blue caps for us to wear. 'Is Liz sure she doesn't want to be included?' I asked and Mom shook her head.

'She said this should be about Luke's girls, and she isn't one of them. I have extras in case she changes her mind.' She goes to look out of the window again, and she squeaks. 'She's here!' She runs to the door. 'Hey April!' she says as April runs and hugs Mom around her waist.

'Hey Lorelai!' April grins up at my mom. April adored Lorelai, and I knew it was a worry to Luke if his daughter would like his fiancée. But there were no issues there. Mom and April would run around and do science projects on the town and they would giggle while torturing Luke.

'You ready for the photo?' Mom asks April and she showed the shirt and the hat. April started to laugh and couldn't stop. Her long brown hair flying everywhere and she pulled out the blue plaid shirt.

'You think he will find this funny?' I ask mom and she shrugs. 'If not, he'll have a picture of you, April and me, what else could he want?'

It took us a while to get the perfect picture but in the end it looked pretty amazing, and now with my digital camera that Jess had gotten me for my birthday, and I took it to Kirk for him to frame it for mom.

I walked back from the store and it started to snow and I smiled. Great things always happened in the snow. 'Rory!' someone yells and i turn around there is Lane looking so happy.

'Hey' I say as she comes and entwines her arm in mine and we walk towards my house. 'So you happy lane?' I ask her and she smiles and nods. 'Good, that's all I need to know for now.'

'You happy Rory?' Lane asks me as we walk and I nod shaking the falling snow out of my hair. 'How could I not?' I say and Lane laughs. 'True. You got the successful handsome man, one of the best educations, and a loving family.'

We smiled at each other and continued on, leaving white footprints as the only evidence we were ever there.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'People of Stars Hallow, the Christmas extravaganza has begun!' Taylor shouts in the gazebo and Jess grabs my hand and pulls me along to one of the booths set up. It's snowing and everything is covered in snow and people are bundled up and still they are out enjoying yet another Stars Hallow festival.

'You want some hot cider?' Jess asks me and I nod and he walks to the booth as I look around. Lulu is showing of her engagement that Kirk had given to her earlier that day. 'Isn't it amazing, one of Kirks relatives gave it to him to give me!' she say loudly and people just nodded, knowing that he probably got it from one of his elderly lady 'friends.'

Jess comes back and hands me a steaming cup of cider and I smile as we walk around. Sookie is handing out roasted chestnuts and she is barking at the waiters who are helping out and I wave at her. 'Hey Sweetie!' she shouts and gets back to business. Taylor is using his megaphone to instruct the people who were decorating the town square's 'holiday' tree.

Mom was pulling Luke behind her while April followed them and Anna was around here somewhere. Miss Patty was instructing the dancing sugarplums when to do their twirls.

'You realize this town is nuts? I mean look at this? This is something from a cartoon.' Jess says and I shrug. 'Yeah but who needs to watch TV when you have festivals like this weekly.'

He nodded. 'True, this stuff is what these people call entertainment. No one in this town knows how to have a normal time.' Jess says and I roll my eyes. 'You know you love it. Why else would you come home with me all the time.' Jess just glares at me but I know I am right so I keep on skipping towards one of Kirk's booths.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I took Anna around with me as Luke and April went to go play some games that Andrew had at his booth. 'This town is crazy.' Anna said and I smiled at what was happening. 'Yeah, but it's also the best town to live in.' I said and she nodded.

'So you raised Rory here?' she asks. 'Yeah, I moved here when I ran away from my parents when I was 17.' I said and I waved at Lane who was walking with Dave. 'Wow so you had Rory really young?' Anna asks and I nod.

'It was something I hadn't planned, but she was it for me from the minute that stick turned blue.' Anna smiled. 'When I found out I was pregnant, I was in shock. I came and watched Luke and the town for like a week before I figured out what I wanted to do.'

Anna and I had more than Luke in common. 'I didn't tell Christopher for three weeks. I didn't tell my parents a month after that, I just wanted it to be me and this baby and the rest of the world could disappear. That was the young stupid kid in me.'

We watch as Jess holds some of the chestnuts out of April's reach and she jumps on jess foot to get them. 'He's good with her.' Anna says and I smile at them. 'Who knew that kid with the hugest chip could be so great with that kid?'

We continue to walk and people wave at us. 'I'm glad that April has a chance to get to know her father.' Anna says and we watch as Luke goes over and lifts April away from Jess and they go to where there's a snow angel contest going on. 'Me too.'

We stop and sit on one of the benches that are set up for the mothers of the children that are running around. Luke comes up and brings us both a cup of his coffee. 'Here ya go, you look cold.' He says to me and kisses my cheek and then goes back to save Jess from April using him as a jungle gym.

'Luke is great with her. She always comes home going on and on about how much fun it is at your house and all the things she does.' Anna says wistfully and she watches her daughter play with Jess and Luke.

'Well we love her, I hope you don't mind that she spends so much time here.' I say and Anna smiles. 'I did at first, I resented that Luke had it easy, but when I saw those smiles on her face I just got over it. Your great with her.' I take a sip of my coffee and Rory comes and sits with us.

'Those Dane men are dangerous.' Rory mutters and Anna and I laugh at that. 'There handsome, smart and they make a mean cup of coffee, what else would you want?' I asked and Anna just shrugged.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Can you believe how beautiful this is?' Lane says to me and I have to admit that the town was transformed into a winter wonderland. 'I've never been partial to snow before, but this is amazing.' I said.

'What are you talking about, everyone loves snow. It's just a fact of life.' Lane says and she eyes me warily. 'Well not me, I hate it. It's heavy to shovel and it always comes when it's the most inconvenient, it's cold and wet and it turns brown.' I finish and Lane looks at me in shock.

'Tell me your joking? I don't think I know you anymore!' she says and I begin to think I've offended her when she smiles. 'Yeah well everyone has an irrational dislike of something. I hate those little dust particles, so we're even.'

I start to laugh. She squeezes my hand. 'Wow Lorelai is walking with Anna.' I look over and Lorelai waves at me and she walks with a woman with brown hair. 'Who's Anna? Did I miss something major?'

She shrugs. 'Anna is Luke's daughter mother. Lorelai is engaged to Luke and Rory is dating Jess again.' I look and see Luke play with a little girl with wild brown hair. 'Wow Luke has a kid?' I ask and Lane smiles.

'Yeah and he's great with her. It's no surprise there though. He was a father to Rory the minute she met him. He's a father to a lot of us.' Lane said and I nodded and watched as Luke tried to extract April from Jess.

I look at Lane and she looks magnificent in her red hat and green scarf. Her eyes sparkling and suddenly I lose my breath. 'You ok?' she asks me and I smile. 'Yeah I am more than fine.'

We walk over to watch the dancing sugarplums as they twirl and bow and I lean down and kiss lane on the mouth. We part and hear Babette yell. 'Now that's a kiss sugar!' and Lane laughs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I watch Jess trying to get most of the snow of his pants and I walk over handing him a cup of coffee Luke gave me as he dragged April to go put on dry clothes. 'Hey.' He says and he sips the coffee. 'She sure likes to climb you.' I say and he just glares at me. 'The kid likes me, what can I do?' He says and he holds onto the warm take out cup trying to warm up his fingers.

'It's cause you're so darn cute!' I say and he smiles. 'Don't you know it?' He replies and we walk towards the gazebo where Taylor is announcing who had the most visited booth and all of that.

'It's nice to see the young couples in our community come together, I am here to announce that there will be the greatest young couple of the town, and the winners get to be voted the king and queen of the town for one month.'

The people around us were talking about Taylor's announcement. 'What a stupid idea.' Jess says and I smirk. 'You want to win don't you?' I asked him and he avoided my eyes. 'Aw you want to be the town king, you want to rule with an iron fist.' Jess glared at me. 'Your not funny!' Jess said and crossed his arms. 'No, I'm hilarious. Come King Jess, I shall bow at your feet.'

He just quirked his brow at me. 'Whatever you say your royal highness Queen Rory.' He said and I smiled. 'Hey let's enter, I've always wanted to be queen.' I run off and Jess runs after me and tries to get me to not sign up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That night we are all gathered around the tree. April and Anna had to leave and now it was just Luke, Lorelai, Jess and Me. Liz and T.J were off at one of their friends houses for a party and we all sat around the tree drinking some eggnog.

'This is disgusting!' Luke said as he looked in his cup. 'its just eggnog Luke.' Mom says and he just gives the cup a disgusted look and puts it on the coffee table. 'Maybe it's the brandy.' I said and Mom shrugs. 'What's the best way to celebrate this time of year? ALCOHOL!' Mom shouts and Jess just looks at her weird and he shakes his head.

'To think it was my choice to associate with this family.' Once the words are out of his mouth I swat him on the head. 'Whatever you say king Jess.' I say and he gives me this look.

Mom then begins to taunt him and she dances around. 'Lorelai, come on sit down.' Luke pulls her down beside him on the couch. 'Merry Christmas.' Mom said and she snuggled next to Luke. 'Bah humbug and all that.' Jess puts in. 'Aw are you sad that you can't be king yet?' I say to Jess and he glares. 'Fine, fine be that way.'

We all smile at the fire quipping and quoting per usual. This was one of the greatest Christmases that I could remember.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty walked out of the apartment. He didn't think that this would end up like this. What the hell was he going to do now? He had expected for Christopher to be on his plan. But Christopher had simply shook his head and told him to get help.

He didn't need help. He knew what he wanted and that's what we are told to go after. That one goal is the thing we should spend our waking hours trying to get and now he is being told left right an d centre to forget it. What's so wrong with being with the girl that he loves?

He looks at the picture of Rory that he had in his room at home. He could hear his parents (biological and the duped) laugh and continue to drink vast amounts of alcohol, and he shook his head. If he was with Rory he was sure they would be reading together or laughing at some old movie. She was the kind of girl who appreciated the classics and didn't waste her time on the new and crude movies.

He sighed, he knew what his next step was to talk to her himself and ask her point blank if she was in denial about their connection. He wouldn't encroach on her Christmas (she sounded strangely sensitive about it) he would ask her after Boxing Day.

Marty smiled at the though that mere two days stood in his way of finally getting the girl. Dreams of being with HIS girl were filled with what he saw as happiness.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I woke up and I saw that it was almost morning. Jess was fast asleep and he was smiling. He had finished another chapter of his book and had emailed bits of it to Charlie. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips he and he sighed and started to kiss me back.

'Hey.' He says sleepily and I lie on his chest. We could see the snow falling outside and I smiled at how perfect everything is. I mean life was great, and after I thought that I groaned. I had just jinxed myself. So as I looked at Jess sleeping peacefully, I prayed that nothing would mess this up.

Next Part: It's boxing day and Lane, Lorelai and Rory go shopping while our favorite stalker comes into town for his part of the plan. What he wasn't counting on was a certain phone call from who he thought was an ally.


	22. Boxing Day DramaEpilouge

Title: Come Home Little Girl

A/N: They will be OOC, I can't help it

If you review you get a shout out.. So please review.. I will love you forever!

Sorry to all of those who love Rogan or Trory. I am a tried and true Literati!

Ok, the parts will be shorter; I can't do that much typing at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and everything belongs to somebody, but that doesn't mean I am not jealous! Some things are taken out of the latest episode, too lazy to write out the whole title

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I woke up and turned over and I smiled at Luke's still sleeping form. He had this relaxed smile on his face and all those years of loneliness and of misery seemed to have slipped off him like a skin that he had outgrown.

His eyes had sparked like an inferno when he had seen the birth certificate. I don't think April really understood what it was, she said it was weird that I gave Luke an old piece of paper, but when Luke looked at it and it was official. He was April's father; he all of a sudden became calmer and surer of himself.

I settled further into my pillow and I put Luke's hand on my hip and I closed my eyes. It was snowing and I could almost hear the snowflakes hit the roof and the ground. Luke mumbled something in his sleep and crushed me to him and I closed my eyes and fell right back to sleep

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Rory, Lane! Do you have everything?' Mom yelled from upstairs. She woke us up at an ungodly hour and started spouting rules of Boxing Day shopping. 'Yes Mom, come on let's go. The mall will be packed when we get there!' I yelled back and mom yelled something unintelligible.

'Remind me why we thought that shopping with mom would be so much fun?' I asked Lane and she shrugged. 'At least we aren't going with Mama Kim, who thinks that a turtle neck is too revealing.' We laughed as mom bounded downstairs.

'All right, are we ready? Do you have light coats? A wallet with only plastic in it? A plan in mind?' Mom said and we all said yes. 'Alrighty let's go.'

We all walked towards the front door. 'Lukey, we be leaving.' She shouted and he made some pirate reference and we were out of the door.

Mom started the car and she put on some peppy music and we peeled out of town and onto our way to the mall. 'It's been so long since I could actually buy something.' I said to Lane and lane laughed. 'The real world sucks doesn't it!'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke sighed as he heard the front door close. He couldn't believe how his life had changed in such a little time. He didn't think his life could ever become this rich. This full of laughter in his home. He looked at the bedside table and he smiled.

He loved the picture of 'his girls' in plaid and laughed at the sight of the women in his life looking grumpy and trying to look stern when really they looked like they were pouting.

he couldn't believe that Lorelai had done it at first. It could be one of her ways that she chose to mock him in her way, but she as Luke gazed at the picture more and saw the fake stern looks and the twinkles in their eyes, he had to laugh.

And in his wallet was the copy of April's birth certificate that stated that he was the father. He, Luke Danes was the father to the whirlwind intelligent little girl who stared at him buried beneath a fake burly expression.

Christmas day had been a messy chaotic holiday instead of his solitary Christmas full of order forms and an empty diner. He had to step over people in the house he shared with Lorelai. People came in and out of the house pretty much like they did his diner but everyone was happy and joyful, and it was freaking Luke out.

No longer was he the burly angry diner owner, but the slightly peeved diner owner with the love of his life begging for coffee. He had a daughter and probably soon, god willing, he would have more children with Lorelai. All with deep blue eyes and hopefully a healthy diet.

And he saw his family, his sister, and his nephew experience love and loyalty that they had never experienced before. Liz was blissfully married to T.J, although that needed to be studied at the Smithsonian. And Jess was pretty much on his way to the altar with Rory. Lorelai had whispered that to him a couple of nights ago. After the mysterious fight that they had days ago, they seemed closer.

Luke shook his head. He was being too introspective for his tastes. He sighed as he got up and looked over at the picture once more before heading downstairs to open the diner.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty smiled to himself as he drove closer to his destination. He knew that this was the perfect plan. He would confront her and he would make sure that she knew that he was the one for her. He had told one of his brother's his plan, and they laughed. 'She is not interested in you.' Eric had said and Marty had glared at him.

Rory was just dazzled by Jess, and she would learn that being dazzled isn't the way to go. He had seen the way that Rory had looked at him. Like he was this idol, and it disgusted him how Rory fawned over him. How dare she treat anyone but him like that?

He knew he wasn't perfect. He found out that his uncle was his father for god sakes, and he was almost done school, and he didn't have much more time.

He smiled at the thought of his ally in his pocket. Christopher might have told him to back off and leave Rory alone, but he wasn't really serious. He knew Christopher's many attempts at trying to win back Lorelai, so what was wrong with his interest in Rory.

He grinned at the sign welcoming into her town and he knew that by day's end, he would win his love.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Does it fit?' Lorelai yelled through the fitting room door. 'Yeah.' I yell and come out from behind the door and Mom gasps. 'That's perfect.' It was a simple blue silk dress that floated and it felt like a second skin.

'Jess will go berserk over that.' Lane says and I look at myself in the mirror. It did look really nice. 'So this yay or nay?' Mom asked and I glared at my reflection in the mirror. 'I think it's a yay.' I walked back into the dressing room and I smiled. It was fun to think of all of the words Jess would describe this dress.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'I hate tourists, don't they have somewhere else to go?' Luke grumbles past me and he goes to refill more coffee. 'Way to go with the Christmas spirit Luke.' Liz laughs as she sips her coffee. 'I hate this time of year.' Luke grumbles and refills Liz's coffee.

'Cheer up baby brother, you have someone to come home to.' Liz says and Luke just smiles and stops his complaining. 'So where is Rory and Lorelai this morning?' Miss Patty asks while I take her order. 'There going shopping.' I say and Miss Patty smiles at me. 'Your happy aren't you handsome?' She says and I shrug. 'How can I not when I have a Gilmore girl.'

Miss Patty chuckled and I went to give Cesar my order and I happened to look up and I saw Marty walking down the street. It seemed odd but I just shrugged it off

'Jess, you got customers, stop wool-gathering and get to work!' Luke yells and I go and take more orders, but I can't help but notice the hairs on the back of my neck going up at the sight of Marty.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'You got the ketchup?' Mom asked me as I sat down with a tray filled with food. 'Yes, you want me to put it near your fries?' I asked and mom shook her head. 'No, I want them with the mashed potatoes I got at the chicken place.' Lane and I both looked at each other and shuddered. 'Mom, you are the guru of food eating, but seriously, that is disgusting. What's next, roast beef and plum sauce?' I said and mom smiled. 'Great idea Ror, I must remember that.'

Lane started making retching noises and I laughed. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and I snorted at the person calling. 'He just doesn't get it.' I say and shake my head and toss my phone in my purse. Mom begins to eat and Lane and I mostly look horrified.

'So Lane how are things with Dave?' Mom asks when she managed to pack away a disgusting amount of food even for a Gilmore. 'There really good, he is basically staying at my apartment, which is freaking out Brian.' We smile at the image of that. 'Have you heard from…' I begin and Lane's smiling face changes into a look of hurt but then she tries to mask it by taking a bite from her pizza. 'From Zack? He called to wish me a merry Christmas, and that he is happy where he is, and then hung up.' Lane then ripped off another piece of her pizza and said nothing.

'Oh I'm sorry Hun.' Mom says and Lane just shrugs. 'It's all rock and roll.' She says and we are quiet again. My phone rings again and this time I wasn't even going to look at the caller id and yell at the person when Mom grabbed my phone and answered it.

'Angel Network, Lorelai speaking.' Mom's face immediately darkens and she rolls her eyes at whatever the person said over the phone. I wonder whether it's Grandma, but she doesn't speak to me since I dared to defy her and I just stare at her reactions. 'Christopher, speak slowly.' She says and I immediately shut down my curiosity.

'Why would he come see you?' Mom asked into the phone and I look over at a couple kissing at the table near us. 'So what did you say, you didn't do something stupid did you?' She asked and obviously he didn't, by her response to whatever he said.

'Well thanks for the warning, I guess we will talk to you later.' Mom said a few more goodbyes and she hung up. 'Huh.' Mom said and I smiled. She had picked up something from Jess.

'What did he want?' I asked and she just continued to stare at the phone in confusion. 'She said that Marty came to see him a couple of days ago and that he was warning us, that he thinks he will do something desperate.'

I just scoffed at that. Marty may be a little persistent in his 'we are meant to be' mission, but he wouldn't go that far. Would he? 'Rory, what is going on? How come you didn't tell me?' Mom asked me and I shrugged.

'He was a little interested, but other than saying Jess was not good enough for me and leaving me roses, he is harmless. What is Dad on to think that Marty would do anything desperate.' I said and Mom and Lane continued to look a t me sceptically.

'Fine I will call Jess and ask him if he had received any death threats.' I said and took the phone from mom and dialled the diner's number.

'Hey jess, how's the rush?' I asked and Jess made some sarcastic comment about Taylor and I smiled. 'Well the reason why I called was to ask you a question, have you seen Marty today?' I asked and Jess is quiet. 'Jess you still there?' I ask and Jess snaps back to attention. 'Yeah I saw him walking down maple, why?' Jess said and suddenly the thought of the desperate Marty that Dad had warned us about seemed more real.

'Well apparently he went to my dad and now dad thinks he will do something desperate, so just keep a look out?' I said and Jess sighed. 'Of course, but if I see him and he says anything about my lack of education…' He didn't need to finish that thought. 'I know Jess, we're almost done, the crowds are crazy.' We talked for a few more minutes and then I hung up and Mom, Lane and I finished our shopping, not realizing what was happening in Stars Hallow

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Marty smiled as he saw his back turned and started to pour some coffee. He knew that Jess was not good enough for Rory, no one was, he even wasn't good enough, but she was with this waiter. Marty tried to stifle the laughter that was dying to get out.

He had circled the town and he had tried to plan out his attack. He didn't want people to think he was going to hold Rory hostage, hold a gun to her head or a knife to her neck and give her an ultimatum, either go with him, love him or her life was over. He was simple going to the source and let her know he was the one for her.

He was just the figure in the romantic movie, the one with the boom box and the one who came to her in a red convertible and a birthday cake. He would be the man with the gallant and loyal affections.

He saw a weird fellow run into the diner and he stared at the town, letting the plan take hold in his mind, he knew he would succeed. He wasn't leaving until he got the girl.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke watched the curly haired man walk down the street yet again and he narrowed his eyes on him. He knew that this town was full of bedlam wannabe's but this guy had circled the town and never spoke to anyone, and didn't even look at the knickknacks that made Stars Hallow famous.

That alone would make Luke respect that man, but if he wasn't there for the damn porcelain things, than why was he in Stars Hallow. He saw Jess narrowing his gaze on him too and he noticed that Jess seemed tense. His stance reminded him of the old Jess. The Jess who would solve a problem by punching it or saying a sarcastic comment.

'You know him?' I asked Jess and he gave me a dark look. 'Oh I know him. He is the one trying to steal Rory away.' Jess says and I just look at the guy as he glares at jess while walking by the diner picture window again.

'You have nothing to worry about, Rory loves you.' I say and Jess looks at me. 'I know that, and I know that he has no chance with her; he is just so damn persistent. Every day it seems he manages to infiltrate our lives, I am just getting damn sick of it.'

'Does Rory know he's here?' I asked and he shrugged. 'She said she would be he here soon, apparently Christopher warned her that he was about to do something desperate.'

I looked at the young man who cut through the town square and I had a bad feeling about this. 'Let's be on guard, alright?' I said to Jess and he agreed. 'You never trust a Yaley.'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

We managed to get everything we wanted to get and with the amazing sales for Boxing Day, the jeep was filled with bags of stuff and we all had that glow of buyer's glee. We got back to Stars Hallow faster than I think Mom planned. We all knew that Mom got a lot of stuff for Luke, who would grumble about it, but in the end, he would wear the stuff.

We parked down the street from the Diner, and when we got near the town square, I saw Marty heading towards me. He looked determined and I looked around for Jess. He is nowhere to be found and I sigh and just wait for the inevitable.

'Hey Rory.' Marty says and he smiles this huge smile and it gives me chills. 'Marty, I thought we talked about this.' I said and Mom looked at him in her mama-bear mode, that she only used in certain situations.

'I just wanted to see you.' He says and he takes a step towards me and I take a step back. 'No, I told you before, that I am not interested in you at all Marty. You coming here, is not cool.' I said and he looks at me and doesn't say anything.

'Maybe you should leave.' I hear mom says and Marty sees her and he glowers. 'It's none of your business.' He says and I step forward. 'Do not talk to my mother like that. I mean it Marty leave!'

He looks at me in this calculating way. 'I don't understand you. We connect on this level, I am your equal Rory, I understand you.' He says and I groan. 'Not another one of your 'we are meant to be' speeches Marty, I am with Jess, and we are fantastically happy, so just leave me alone.'

I turn around and Mom and Lane follow me and suddenly Marty grabs my arm and he starts to drag me down the street. People are pointing and I am shocked that no one is helping me. Lane suddenly clicks into what I was thinking, because she gives me one look and runs down the street and Marty didn't even blink.

'Your going to come with me, and we are going to be together.' Marty says and for the first time I am start to get how bad this really is. Is he going to lock me up? Is he going to force himself on me, and with that thought I close my eyes and I think of Jess. Our first time and our last time together and I can feel tears welling up.

With the tears suddenly the anger I had a couple days ago when I had told him to leave me alone came back. But this time, he had pissed me off. I saw Jess running to me and I knew that if Marty saw him before I did, he would do something stupid.

So I elbowed him in the face, and Marty let go to hold his now bleeding nose and he was groaning in pain. I ran from him and I grabbed mom and we ran to where Jess and Luke were, and Luke had a baseball bat in his hands. 'Did he hurt you?' Luke asked me and Jess just grabbed me and hugged me.

'God Rory, what if something happened.' Marty then got up and started coming towards us. He had this menacing look in his eyes and his face was a blur of blood and anger. 'You have no right to hold her, Rory belongs with me. Not with you.' He yelled and Luke just gripped the bat harder.

'If you know what's good for you kid, you will get out of this town.' Luke growls and Marty is a little bit intimidated by him. But he doesn't back down. 'No, She wants to be with me, I just know it.' Marty says and he looks at me.

'I know it's true Ror, I can see it in your eyes and I know it's the truth, you just have to tell everyone here that I am right.' Marty took a step forward and I just crossed my hands and glared at him. 'Marty, I don't feel that way. God how many ways do I have to say this to you, I am not interested in you, I will never be interested in you, I don't want you in my life, in fact I would prefer it if I never had to think of you or see your face ever again. Please just go away.'

Marty closes his eyes for a second, and I can tell that this time my words got through to him. Finally he would stop ignoring the truth and think that his completely wrong idea of us is maybe what it is, wrong. 'But Rory..' He begins but I take a step forward. 'Maybe if things had been different, if I was a different person we could had something, but I am who I am, and I know that we are so wrong for each other. So I would appreciate it if you left and never approached me again. Please just leave me and my family alone.' Marty just looks at me for a minute and then he sighs and starts to back up for a few steps and then he turns around and runs the rest of the way down the block, and Mom, Lane, Jess, Luke and I just watch him disappear in the darkening street.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Days flew by after Marty's last creepy hurrah. We called the police and had a restraining order drawn up and now I had a legal document helping me with my Marty problem. Jess was very angry and it took a lot of kissing on my part to get him to not want to pull Marty limb from limb. Mom sat me down and she told me in that tone of her's that if I ever kept something like this from her again, she would wiretap my phone. She said that if the American government could do it without proper permission, why couldn't she.

Luke and Mom began their wedding plans and everything sort of fell into place. Jess and I went back to school soon after new years and Jess did the unexpected. He proposed. Now I have this huge secret, we agreed not to tell anybody until the end of the year. That way it doesn't seem so irrational.

Lane and Dave now live together, she moved out of the apartment, after Zack came back from his travels and she thought it would be too awkward. The band broke up and now Lane is looking for something else.

All in all everything is good. And finally after years, I feel like I am home. I know where I am, and where I am going. I know I have purpose and I know that I have people backing me up. And when I close my eyes, I no longer have to be ashamed of my past mistakes, because that's what they are. Mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Well that's it. I am done. I am sorry it took me so long, but you know how the holidays are. And also I kept on trying to write this and it wouldn't come out. I had no idea how I could end this, but I knew it had to be ended. I have a sequel in mind, but I am going to think it through this time. Maybe just writing without any plans isn't such a good idea. Thanks to all of my readers, especially Best part of the lie is the belief and LitGG1982, who were the best reviewers EVER! And everyone else.

OH and for those who aren't educated in the ways of Boxing Day, first of all I am so sorry. It's a British tradition that us lovely canuks adopted. Back in the days of Lords and Manors, The day after Christmas, the master and his family, would deliver boxes of food and small little tokens to present to the families who work on the estate. It became a well-loved tradition, and now we celebrate it by having massive sales and is one of the busiest shopping days of the year. YAY MASS CONSUMERISM!

Se you guys later. And Let me know about the chapter, if you must think about reviewing, do it. That's the best advice I could give you.

Cheers Darlings!

Next Part: It's boxing day and Lane, Lorelai and Rory go shopping while our favorite stalker comes into town for his part of the plan. What he wasn't counting on was a certain phone call from who he thought was an ally.


	23. Prologue

Title: Walls be gone.

Rating: Teen

Summary: What are Rory's thoughts of Jess as he walks away from her this last time. This is not really dialogue, but her thoughts, and I swear it's not really boring. Well it could be, but please read it anyways!

Dedications: To Alexis Bledel and Milo. For always having awesome scenes together.

Author's Note: I had always meant to do this, this was the original prompt for 'Come Home Little Girl", because I always felt like the two belonged together, and finally I got around to fixing that. I hope you like the ''new'' prolouge.

Authors Note: Hey, was everyone else amazed at the latest episode? Good job ASP. This is just me over analyzing Rory to the millionth degree, hope you like it. May or may not be a one parter.

Jess was an anomaly. He was something I couldn't define or put into a pro or con list. He was simply Jess. He was smoldering eyes and intelligence and the smell of cigarettes and whatever cologne he used to mask the fact he still smoked. He could stare me down and make me melt, and at the same time make me so angry. He wasn't the perfect boyfriend, and when I had told him that, I didn't get it. There is no such thing as a perfect boyfriend.

I had always thought that Dean was this amazing boyfriend, but really when it's happening you can't see what's in front of you. I will always love Dean, he was my first, my first everything. But somewhere along the line we just lost that spark, that need to be together always, the butterflies just to touch his hand. Or maybe it was me that lost the spark, and I didn't think I could tell him.

Jess was different; it was always bad to be around him. He was no good, a delinquent, a rebel, a bad boy and I was expected to think the same of him. I was the town princess, I was good and he was evil, I was Glinda and he was the big bad witch of the west, minus the pointy hats and magic of course. But there was something in the way he spoke to me, in the way he would even look at me that I knew everyone was wrong. And one day, he would prove them **ALL WRONG!**

Years have gone by, not too many to make me forget all the pain associated with our pasts, but enough time to make me forgive him. He is an ex boyfriend, a stepping-stone to get where I am, and where I am supposed to be. He is thought of with a fond smile, maybe a pained lapse of a frown seconds later, but still he gets me to think of really the last moments that I was innocent. Naïve and willing to believe that love was the only thing that mattered. The minute he left with no word, I had realized how lame that was and that was the very beginning of my downfall.

Now here I am, living in my grandparent's house. I am living the life my mother should have had. Well according to them (the grandparents). I am wearing clothes that cost more than college educations collectively. I don't have to worry about prices or percentages and I never have to think of my actions, because I am in the D.A.R. The highest form of society. OR so Grandma thinks I should act and do and most importantly, believe.. But really Lorelai has put her D.N.A and then some into me and I can't keep on pretending that this is ok.

'Rory, what happened to you? Who are you' Jess had yelled. And he was right, he did know me, it didn't matter that a million things had happened since we genuinely talked. He knew that this life I was living wasn't meant for me. But for my mother, and I couldn't do it anymore. I was drowning and I had pushed away anyone who would throw me a life preserver, or those ring things. I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had become the thing my mom most feared. Full of luck and potential, but failing in execution and thoughtfulness. I was a Hartford socialite rich kid. A snob, one of the people I had mocked and hated in high school.

And here I am watching him walk away from me yet again. But this time it's not because he is afraid or running away, but because I had caused this. He didn't know who I was? Well I don't know who I am. I am afraid to go to school, to fail, and he had ripped away my band-aid to protect me from admitting it. Yale was there so close and yet so far. I needed to know where I am going, and I don't. His life sounds so nice and real. Something I hadn't felt in so long that it seemed to jolt me awake.

I reached out to him with my arm and I could hear myself saying 'Jess don't go.' Had he heard me? OR was I too late. And suddenly, his retreating form became clearer, his back now his chest, and his dark dominating eyes trained on me and he just shrugged his shoulders and said 'ok.'


End file.
